Encontros Inesperados
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Kagome, depois de encontrar seu namorado a traindo, encontra com alguém que talvez possa curar a ferida no seu coração FINALMENTE CAP 11 NO AR! Visitas inesperadas!
1. 1

**_Bem... Vamos lah ver o horror q vai ficar minha fic... Mas pelo menos eu tentei, vcs naum podem negar._**

**_Bom jah vou avisando q soh atualizo se me mandarem pelo menos uma review. Não estou sendo rigorosa naum... Eh q isso eh um estímulo p/ eu terminar d skrever._**

**_Ah... E aproveitando o trem... (?) A fic eh Inu/Kag tah?_**

_**E agora com vcs, a minha fic (tchan, tchan, tchan, tchaaaaaaan!).**_

Era um dia ruim para todos que viviam em Tókio. Chovia incessantemente naquela tarde. O clima daquele dia que, para piorar era segunda-feira, não era dos melhores.

Mas especialmente para uma linda garota, cujo nome era Kagome, que parecia ter aproximadamente 18 anos, com cabelos até o meio da cintura negro-acizentados, de maravilhosos olhos azuis, corpo magnificamente bem moldado, com curvas perfeitas que atravessava uma rua sem ao menos olhar para o sinal, coisa que não foi favorável a ela, já que este se encontrava aberto para os carros passarem. Por sorte não fora atropelada. O motorista desviara antes do pior acontecer. Mas, para conseguir tal feito, o mesmo teve que se lançar ao poste, que se encontrava a poucos metros dali. Já a garota continuava a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Estava cansada de tudo, de todos... Corria desesperadamente pelas ruas enquanto suas lágrimas que caiam incessantemente se misturavam com a chuva que molhava toda Tókio.

Achava que sua vida não fazia mais sentido. Tinha pego seu namorado em flagrante com outra. A dor ainda viva dentro do seu coração piorava a cada vê que lembrava da cena que presenciara minutos atrás.

**Flash Back:**

Era horário de almoço, deveria estar ainda em aula na faculdade onde estudava, porém o professor da última aula tinha faltado.

Estava indo para a casa de seu namorado, decidiu fazer uma surpresa para ele, aproveitando que era aniversário de três anos de namoro! Achou que o mesmo ficaria feliz com a sua surpresa de estar lá mais cedo que o normal. Bom, pelo menos era isso que ela achava...

Pegou na sua bolsa a chave da porta (sim, para os desavisados ela tinha a chave da porta...). Adentrou o recinto silenciosamente (ui... falei difícil agora...), desviando de todos os obstáculos que encontrava no caminho.

Finalmente chego no quarto do namorado, que ficava no final do corredor (desculpem... mas eu odeio, além d ser péssima em descrever coisas detalhadamente... soh o essencial.

msm... se bem q aki num tem nem o essencial... ��"), estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pensando no susto que daria no namorado.

Ah... Como ela amava seu namorado. Naraku... Ela não conseguia se imaginar vivendo sem ele (um melo-drama básico...). Foi nesse momento que ela começou a escutar.

Começou a escutar gemidos abafados, vindos de dentro do quarto de Naraku.

Os gemido começaram a se transformarem em gritos, onde podia ouvir claramente uma mulher chamar o nome de Naraku, enquanto ele gritava um nome que parecia ser Kikyo...

À medida que os gemidos iam aumentando, mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Kagome, que estava com as costas escoradas na porta. Deslizou suavemente até cair no chão, ainda chorando, mas não emitindo som algum (dei pra falar difícil na fic... liguem naum...). Não acreditava que Naraku estivesse traindo-a depois de tanto tempo fazendo promessas e juras de amor... Não podia ser... Tudo menos o seu Naraku...(doeu skrever ixu).

Queria gritar, correr para tentar aliviar a dor que sentia, mas a única coisa que conseguia era ficar ali... Parada em estado de choque, sendo a vítima... Ah, como odiava ser a vítima... E agora... Não era mais nada além disso. Via-se totalmente dependente de Naraku...

Enquanto ficava se lamentando ainda em estado de choque, os gemido cessaram. A porta se abriu de repente, levando Kagome consigo.

Kagome via-se deitada entre o corredor e o quarto, olhou para cima e viu a pessoa que a traíra tão descaradamente, que ousara pisar nos seus sentimentos da pior maneira possível.

Kagome! – disse Naraku, que fazia uma cara de espanto.

Porque? – Kagome perguntou enquanto soluçava. Olhou para a cama onde há pouco estava seu namorado e a viu. Viu a mulher com quem seu amado a traíra. Ela estava nua, porém enrolada nos lençóis. Era muito parecida fisicamente com Kagome, porém os olhos da mulher à sua frente eram frios como uma pedra, não demonstrava seus sentimentos. Dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma... Bom, se fosse isso aquela mulher era uma exceção.Seus cabelos, longos até a cintura, eram lisos e totalmente negros.

Não agüentou mais. Ficou de pé e saiu correndo dali, sem olhar para trás.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Estava atravessando outra rua sem prestar a mínima atenção, porém quando ia ser atropelada uma mão forte a segurou pelo pulso e um corpo a abraçou. Em seguida tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o motorista do carro passar xingando-a e que estava caída na calçada sendo abraçada por alguém.

Estava tonta, parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer instante, mas isso não a impediu de olhar pelo menos por um breve instante para o seu salvador, com a esperança de que fosse o seu Naraku, lhe implorando perdão.

Não era Naraku. Ao invés disso, viu um homem de cabelos brancos, lindos orbes dourados e duas orelhinhas de cachorro na cabeça.

Kagome não estava acreditando no que via. Ela havia sido salva por um yokai? Havia sido criada em um templo, e seu avô sempre dizia para temer os yokais, que eles só pensavam em si mesmos. Claros que tinha amigos yokais, mas eram amigos de infância com exceção de Naraku. Mas aquele yokai estava salvando-a sem ao menos saber quem era ela.

Não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. A única coisa que conseguiu ver antes de desmaiar foram aqueles orbes dourados a fitando com irritação.

**Continua...**

_**Que droga de fic! Muito melosa, muito melosa mesmo!**_

**_Bem, quero agradecer humildemente por vocês, pessoas normais (ou não), estarem tendo o trabalho de ler a minha pobre e melosa fic._**

**_Bem... Espero q tenham gostado. Não vai ser tãããão melosa assim no próximo cap., nem taum pekena. Digamos que essa fic tah assim por causa da Taci Malfoy, minha graaaaaaande miga (ela faz fic mt melosa, sem krer ofender, eu adolo as fics dela, mas olha soh o q dah ler fic dos outros e dpois fazer a sua...��"). _**

_**Mais uma coisinha... Reviews!Please!**_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne**_


	2. 2

**_Olha nóis aki d volta! Reviews! Reviews! Qndo eu eh q tava lendo, eu num sabia como isso fazia uma ficwriter feliz! Peço perdaum para todas as ficwriters q eu jah tenha lido uma história e q naum tenha deixado uma review. Mas sabe como eh... eu leio mais d 200 fics... aih fica difícil... PERDÃÃÃÃOOOO!_**

_**E uma coisinha básica q eu skci d colocar no cap passado:**_

_**-Blá blá blá fala dos personagens (se tiverem alguma dúvida d qm eh q estah falando o q, me avisem tah?)**_

"_**..." Pensamentos dos personagens**_

_**(muahuahauahauahauhua) falas toscas da autora**_

_**u.u" Começo/final da fic**_

_**O.OTroca de personagem principal**_

_**Bem... Agora... À fic:**_

**_u.u"_**

Estava nervoso e irritado. Aquela garota estava desmaiada por horas.

Tinha levado-a para sua casa, por via das dúvidas. Não sabia desde quando se importava tanto assim com uma simples humana, mas o fato de ele ter olhado para os olhos dela antes de desmaiar fez com que se sentisse assim.

Inuyasha estava intrigado. O olhar daquela garota mexeu com ele. Era como se ela estivesse passando naquele momento o que ele passou por sua vida inteira: Rejeição.

Talvez aquela única palavra na definisse o que ele achou que ela sentisse realmente. Talvez também traição... É... Essa palavra também podia definir. Mas desde quando conseguia definir os sentimentos de alguém com um simples olhar?

Olhou para a garota que estava deitada em sua cama. Parecia um anjo dormindo. Mas a expressão sofrida do rosto dela acabava com qualquer vestígio de felicidade que aquela mulher poderia dar ao hanyou.

Dar felicidade? Estava ficando doente...

Mas quando olhava para a face dela, era assim que se sentia. Como se seu coração fosse explodir a qualquer instante, como se tivesse a obrigação de conhecê-la, mas o principal: ele sentia como se ela, a garota chamada Kagome conforme tinha visto ao mexer em sua bolsa a procura de documentos, pudesse entendê-lo.

Riu diante de tal pensamento. Entendê-lo? Alguém capaz de entender um mísero hanyou? Talvez estivesse ficado mesmo doente.

Mas isso não importava no momento, pois Kagome começava a despertar.

O.O

Abria os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se à forte luz que invadia suas pupilas. Parecia que tinha acordado de um terrível pesadelo, ou, depois de se lembrar do ocorrido, acordar para um terrível pesadelo.

Não notara onde estava nem com quem estava (e que esse alguém estava fitando-a atentamente), só tinha uma imensa vontade de chorar. E foi isso que fez.

Começou a chorar. Mas parou de repente ao sentir dois braços a envolvendo. Sentiu uma felicidade e por um momento esqueceu o porque de estar chorando.

Porém esse momento de felicidade não durou muito quando se lembrou de Naraku. Abraçou aquele ser que transmitia tanto conforto a ela, e recomeçou a chorar.

Sentiu uma das mãos que envolviam sua cintura afagar seu cabelo. Relaxou com o toque e, aos poucos, foi parando de chorar. Olhou para cima e viu aqueles mesmos orbes dourados a fitando com um misto de preocupação, irritação e... Felicidade?

O.O

Fitava aquela garota em seus braços intensamente. Se se lembrava bem, o nome dela era Kagome. Era tão lindo o nome quanto a dona.

GASP... Quase engasgou de verdade quando se deu conta do que pensara. Foi por esse motivo que Inuyasha saiu de seu transe e quebrou o silêncio.

Você está melhor?

Hã? – Apesar de Inuyasha já ter saído do transe, parecia que Kagome ainda se encontrava nele.

Quero saber se está melhor – Respondeu Inuyasha rudemente

Kagome ao se dar conta que aquele que estava na sua frente foi o salvador da sua vida, não sabia se agradecia com todas as suas forças ou se não o esmurrava com todas as suas forças.

Optou pela segunda opção (claro... c naum naum seria interessante)

Idiota! Idiota!Idiota! – Kagome batia em Inuyasha com todas as suas forças, mas parecia não fazer muito efeito nele – Porque não me deixou morrer? Ia ser melhor! Ia ser melhor pra todo mundo!

Inuyasha ficou l�, estático, diante do comportamento da jovem. Ela queria morrer? Era só isso que passava pela sua cabeça no momento. Mas logo voltou ao normal ao ser esmurrado com as pernas da garota também.

Fique quieta! Você acha que eu ia te deixar morrer sem fazer nada? – Perguntou Inuyasha

Ia ser melhor! Eu só atrapalho a vida de todo mundo! Eu sou um estorvo! Me solta! – Inuyasha tinha segurado as mãos de Kagome e se colocado em cima dela a prensando, para esta não fazer nenhum movimento que realmente o machucasse (se eh q me entendem... hehe).

Kagome continuava a se debater embaixo de Inuyasha, que não sabia se ficava irritado por ela não ficar quieta ou se ficava corado, por ela estar sendo prensada embaixo dele. Mas Inuyasha não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois Kagome tinha conseguido soltar uma das pernas e acertado na parte mais sensível dele.

Maldição! – Inuyasha gritou e caiu da cama, rolando para todos os lados e gemendo - Porque diabos fez isso comigo? – Inuyasha continuava gemendo. "Essa mulher tem uma força brutal nas pernas".

O.O

Kagome estava sentada na cama hora olhando para o rapaz que se contorcia no chão hora para o lugar onde estava. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio em que estava.

Onde estou? – perguntou olhando para o quarto. Virou-se para o chão e viu o rapaz parar de se contorcer e tentar se levantar. Será que tinha exagerado na força? Não... – Quem é você?

O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – Ela pode ver em seus olhos a profunda irritação que ele demonstrava, mas... Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim com ela? Franziu a testa e rebateu.

O que _eu_ penso que estou fazendo? Você tem a mínima noção que me _agarrou_ aqui na cama? Que me trouxe para cá enquanto... – Ela parou de repente, pensou e falou com os olhos mais inocentes do mundo – O que aconteceu, heim?

O.O

Todo o esforço que Inuyasha fez para se levantar foi em vão. Ao ouvir essa pergunta ele foi ao chão novamente.

Depois de se recompor, ele respirou fundo e falou (tah bom... forma educada d falar que ele gritou).

Você bateu em mim sem nem saber o que aconteceu? Você é doida por acaso? – A irritação que estava sentindo era enorme, mas na verdade estava relaxado por ela estar bem, por isso evitou ao máximo que podia de gritar com ela – Você ia ser atropelada, eu te salvei e te trouxe aqui para casa, ta bom?

V..vo...você... me trou...xe para a s..sua casa? – Inuyasha viu que ela estava suando frio. Ia se explicar quando reparou que ela respirou fundo e gritou – VOCÊ ME TROUXE PARA A SUA CASA? VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO SE APROVEITAR DE MIM? SEU MANÍACO! SEU CACHORRO MANÍACO! ALGUÉM! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! S.O.S.! ME PROTEJAM DESSE CACHORROOOO!

PARE DE GRITAR BRUXA! NÃO VÊ QUE MINHAS ORELHAS SÃO SENSÍVEIS? PARE COM ESSA GRITARIA ANTES QUE TENHAMOS PROBLEMAS!

MAS É ISSO QUE EU QUERO! YOUKAI DE UMA FIGA! IDIOTA! IMBECIL! CACHOR... – Inuyasha impediu-a de terminar de falar colocando uma mão em sua boca.

Tinha que admitir, teve que se controlar para na fazer nenhuma besteira com aqueles lábios grudados em sua mão. Essa era uma sensação maravilhosa ter aquela boca praticamente "beijando" sua mão, se bem que não era a mão que ele queria que ela beijasse... Respirou fundo, tentando em vão se controlar, mas se lembrou do que ia falar para ela e disse.

Nunca mais me chame de cachorro, ouviu bem? Nunca mais – Ele avisou. Realmente odiava quando alguém o chamava de cachorro (O.O" pq ser�? u.u"), mas se entristeceu de repente – E eu não sou um youkai. – Viu a confusão nos olhos dela e completou – Bom... não totalmente... Eu sou um hanyou – viu ela franzir a testa –Você quer ouvir mesmo? Ta bom! Eu sou um hanyou, sou metade youkai, metade humano...

O.O

Kagome ouvia atentamente o youkai, ou como ele estava dizendo, o hanyou a sua frente. Sentia como se fosse a sua obrigação escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, e também via como o que ele estava contando era algo muito pessoal dele. Sentindo isso, ela o interrompeu.

Espera! Como você pode me contar tudo isso? Como você pode confiar tanto em mim sendo que acabou de me conhecer? Você nem ao menos sabe o meu nome!

Bom – Começou ele – Vamos às apresentações então. Meu nome é Inuyasha Tahashi – E simplesmente estendeu a mão a ela, que ficou estática diante da indiferença dele para com ela – Ah! Sim... eu não tenho a mínima idéia do porque de eu confiar tanto em você, mas eu sinto que eu posso, pelo menos, me abrir com você, me entender é que eu já acho impossível, mas não custa desabafar (agora me digam: quando, eu disse Quando, o Inuyasha tomaria a iniciativa E falaria isso de cara? Soh na minha fic msm...��").

Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse maluco. Mas no fundo sabia que ele não era, pois sentia a mesma coisa em relação a ele. Viu que ele a olhava fixamente, procurando uma resposta, então, simplesmente apertou a mão dele, sorriu e disse.

Muito prazer. Me chamo Kagome Higurashi.

**Continua...**

**_Uau... to me superando... 6 páginas no Word..._**

_**Gente, vcs num podem fazer isso com uma pobre criatura como eu... vcs saum maus**_

**_Como vcs podem deixar akelas reviews lindas? Naum... Reformulando a pergunta: Como vcs podem fazer akelas reviews lindas? Juro q tento, mas eu naum consigo fazer esse tipo d review.._**

_**Aih vcs se perguntam: q tipo d review? **_

_**As q emocionam...**_

_**Juro p/ vcs q qndo eu fiz essa fic eu azei q num ia receber nenhuma review, mt obrigada!**_

**_Bem... Respondendo à elas:_**

krol-chan – oiii! Bem... eu num sei d qnto em qnto eu atualizo, soh sei q naum demoro eu odeio qndo as pessoinha q fazem as ics mais legais demoram p/ atualizar. Olha... p/ dizer a verdade eu num tenho a mínima idéia u.u" eh q me deu um stalo e eu komecei a fazer a fic, sem roteiro nem nada... mas eu axo q naum, devem ter alguns problemas básicos, mas eles superam! Eu tbm adolu eles! Tava pensando em talvez fazer uma fic sess/kag tbm (sonho alto neh?)mas axo q eh dmais p/ minha pobre cabecinha... bem mt obrigada miga!

**RiNzInHa HiMe – Vc axa? Bem... lah ixo eh verdade... Um melodrama básico num faz mal a ninguém neh? Bjinhos miguinha!**

Nadeshico – Uau... ixo revitaliza a moral da gente! Serinho q vc tah loka p/ ler? T.T q feliz eu sou... kissus fofa!

**Nazumi – Pois eh... eu disse num disse? Bem... desculpe a minha ignorância mas... (ai q vergonha...) o q eh pg-13? Bom... kisssus miga! E me responda viu?**

Yami no Goddess – Ai... q vergonha... eu queria skentar mais pra frente, mas o negócio eh q naum sei como... me ajuda?bem, o fato do Naraku ser um salafrário naum era nenhuma novidade u.u", mas eh sempre bom alguém lembrar . axo q vou fazer ele igual ao anime, tipo, ele num faz nada com as próprias mãos, q vc axa? Bjocas fofuxa!

**Luhiei – Oiii! Gente eu nunca pensei q vs iam gostar tanto! Brigada Lu-chan adorei sua review! Bjinhos!**

Star Angel Matsuyama – Tah brincando neh? Eu me inspiro em vc! Vc eh a minha ídola! E num c preocupe naum, vou postar logo, mas vc tbm tem q postar T.T bjus miga!

**Naku-chan – Vc fala da minha mas a sua tbm eh mt linda! Vc disse q jah skreveu os últimos cap. Posta logo! To kuriosa! E eh verdade... q fic inu/kag num eh melosa? Bem... bjinhos hunny! **

_**Vo tentar postar o mais rápido possível o próximo cap tah gente?**_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne**_


	3. 3

_**Tah uma drogaaaa! Simplesmente uma droga! Naum gostei desse cap... definitivamente naum gostei. Pedi ajuda pras minhas amigas, mas naum saiu como eu gostaria...**_

_**Bom... eh ver pra crer... Taih...

* * *

**_

Ele quase desabou da cama novamente. Por Deus! Como uma simples mulher podia ter um sorriso daqueles? "Ela é simplesmente perfeita" pensou ele. Estava tão hipnotizado pelo sorriso da garota que não reparou que chegava cada vez mais perto dela. Aqueles lábios o tentavam de uma maneira inigualável.

Viu que Kagome percebeu que ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto, mas também não viu nenhuma repreensão da parte dela. Ela deixava-o fazer o que quisesse, pois sabia que precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele. Pelo menos foi isso que Inuyasha pensou.

Os lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando...

Ti la ti la la ti la ti ti... (onomatopéia tosca d um toque de celular... num liguem naum...)

**-** Maldição! – exclamou Inuyasha, conseqüentemente dando um susto em Kagome.

**-** Ai Inuyasha! Fala mais baixo – Falou a garota pondo as mãos no ouvido.

Mas Inuyasha estava muito ocupado amaldiçoando mentalmente o ser que os interrompera e pronto para matá-lo. Mas parou quando ouviu Kagome atender o telefone.

**-** Higurashi. Ah! Oi, Sango! – Inuyasha ao ver que era uma mulher do outro lado da linha, praguejou baixinho, pois dessa forma não poderia matá-la.

**-** O que? Tá... Ta bom... Eu disse que não foi nada! Já sei... Sango! Pára! – Inuyasha viu a cara de Kagome ao dizer isso se contorcer em uma careta engraçada. Não agüentando segurar o riso, começou a dar gargalhadas diante da face rubra dela.

O.O

**-** Sango, pára com isso! – Kagome implorava para a sua amiga

**-** Mas Kagome, você tem que admitir! Você estava lá quando o Miroku fez aquilo e eu vou arrancar isso de você antes de falar com ele! Me diz: Ele não estava com outra mulher? – A voz de Sango parecia muito irritada, mas Kagome podia também sentir uma pontinha de esperança de que aquilo fosse mentira. Kagome sentia pena da amiga por gostar de alguém tão tarado...

**- **Sinto muito... mas eu acho que ele estava mesmo passando a mão naquela garota... – Ouviu um suspiro frustrado do outro lado da linha e, receosa, perguntou – Você não vai matá-lo não é?

**-** Sinto muito Kagome, mas qualquer desculpa seja esfarrapada ou não, não vai fazer com que eu não mate o Miroku.

Kagome suou frio com o tom de voz que a amiga usara. Cuidadosamente, para não correr o risco de ser a próxima vítima de Sango, perguntou.

**-** Er... Sango... Eu, sabe como é ne? Poderia pelo menos me despedir dele antes de você matá-lo? Você pode esperar só um pouquinho? – Notou o silêncio da amiga e concluiu que ela estava pensando na sua proposta.

Tudo bem. Mas não se acostuma não viu? Se a cada namorado que eu arranjar você ficar pedindo para dar adeus eu vou achar que você tem um caso com eles...

**-** Que isso Sango! – Kagome repreendeu a amiga ao ouvir a risada dela. Sorriu internamente ao pensar que pelo menos sua amiga de infância estava feliz.

Arrependeu-se na mesma hora que pensou isso. Ela se lembrou de tudo que passou nas últimas horas antes de desmaiar. Tudo que Inuyasha se esforçara tanto para fazê-la esquecer, mesmo sem saber o que.

Corou com o último pensamento. Inuyasha tentando ajudá-la? Mas ele tinha a seqüestrado! Olhou de soslaio para o homem que estava à sua frente e que permanecia olhando atentamente para ela, como que dizendo "desliga logo isso ou eu mesmo me encarrego!". Engoliu seco diante de tal olhar. Decidiu não abusar da sorte.

**-** Olha, er... Sango? Sabe... É que eu estou ocupada agora, sabe? E eu vou ter que desligar... – Teve que afastar o telefone do ouvido para não ficar surda. E por um momento ficou em dúvida se estava em mais perigo com o olhar de Inuyasha ou os gritos de Sango – Calma Sango... Depois eu ligo... Ou melhor! Eu passo na sua casa daqui a pouco!

**-** Não quero saber de daqui a pouco srta. Kagome Higurashi! – Xiii... Ferrou-se... Sango a tinha chamado de Kagome Higurashi. Isso só acontecia quando Sango estava num estado mental (ou emocional) crítico. E Kagome sabia que quando Sango estava assim, sobrava sempre para ela – Eu estou falando com você, e não quero saber de mais nada! Você vai dispensar qualquer pessoa que esteja com você e vai falar comigo AGORA!

Kagome teve certeza de que até Inuyasha tinha ouvido a última palavra de Sango, porque ele levou a mão até as suas orelhas, junto com ela própria ao largar o celular no chão.

Depois de se recuperarem do choque que era a voz de Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha fiaram se encarando durante um bom tempo, alheios a tudo que acontecia em volta deles.

Parecia que por mais que não quisessem, não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro. Começaram a novamente aproximarem seus rostos em direção um ao outro...

Mas novamente o clima fora quebrado por causa dos gritos de Sango...

**-** KAGOME! ATENDA ESSE TELEFONE AGORA MESMO! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? ME RESPONDA! EU VOU FICAR IRRITADA! KAGOME!KAG... – Kagome viu que com muito esforço, Inuyasha tinha conseguido se aproximar do aparelho e desligá-lo. Agradeceu mentalmente por seu ato de bondade.

Mas parou ao receber um flash de razão.

Ela ainda estava ali, na casa de um estranho onde não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ficava (naum diga? O.O)

**-** Er... Desculpa, Inu... Inuyasha – começou temerosa – Mas eu quero ir embora... Eu _preciso_ sabe... É que a Sango está me esperando e... Bem, eu falei q ia encontrá-la e...

**-** Mas eu não ouvi nada sobre você dizer que ia se encontrar com ela – respondeu rapidamente. Não queira que Kagome fosse embora. Provavelmente se ela saísse pela porta ele nunca mais ia vê-la. Olhou para ela e viu que ela tinha franzido a testa. Ficava linda assim. Mas ele buscando esclarecer Kagome aponta para suas orelhas – Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês.

**-** Ah... – ela suspirou. Não que estivesse com medo dele, ela sentia que podia confiar plenamente nele, mas isso não mudava o fato de ela nem o conhecer. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas só de pensar que saindo pela porta ela nunca mais o veria, cortava-lhe o coração. Será que estava apaixonada por ele? Mas acabara de conhecê-lo. Ele podia ser um estuprador ou algo parecido! A idéia passou tão rápido quanto veio. Ele não parecia ser desse tipo... Ele... Parecia simplesmente alguém não compreendido... Não compreendido por ninguém... Sentiu um aperto no coração – Desculpe Inuyasha, mas eu preciso resolver coisas que ficaram mal resolvidas... – abaixou a cabeça ao lembrar e Naraku. Teria que esclarecer tudo o mais rápido possível para sofrer menos, ou pelo menos não sofrer mais do que já sofria só de saber que teria que falar com ele.

Inuyasha ficou irritado. Simplesmente irritado. "_Quer dizer que ela ouve eu me lamentando por ser um hanyou e depois vai embora? Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém, e a primeira pessoa com quem eu faço depois de me ouvir simplesmente vai embora?_" Sentiu que ela era igual a todos... Mesmo sabendo não era.

**-** Feh! – exclamou – Então quer dizer que você vai embora depois de eu ter salvo a sua vida e ainda me desabafado com você? Mas é claro que eu não vou deixar – e segurou o braço dela.

**-** Me solta! Está me machucando – era mentira, mas queria que ele a soltasse. Estava assustada, não era todo dia que era agarrada por alguém, principalmente um hanyou (��). Ele a agarrava de um jeito que ela não conseguia se soltar, mas não a machucava. Ela estranhou.

Ele não a soltava. Kagome estava começando a ficar com medo, e a acreditar que aquela teoria maluca de ele ser um estuprador era verdade.

**- **Me solta Inuyasha! Você está me assustando! – Ele sentiu o cheiro dela e pareceu sair de um transe. Ela realmente estava com medo. Vendo que era ele o causador daquele medo, Inuyasha afrouxou um pouco o aperto no braço dela, mas foi o bastante para ela se esquivar do seu toque e correr porta afora.

Ele só pôde ficar olhando na direção em que ela tinha saído, lamentando ter sido tão bruto com alguém que por mais que não quisesse admitir estava apaixonado e tinha mudado a sua vida.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**Eu disse num disse? Mudou o rumo da fic... viram o estrago q eu fiz? Buá...**_

_**Bem... respondendo ás reviews: (oba, oba! Tivemos reviews!)**_

RiNzInHa HiMe – Oii, migona! Q feliz! Vc deixou outra review! Mas eh isso aih, eu li d novo e vi q o inu tah msm mt bonzinho (eu naum reviso os caps... hehe) mas apesar d naum ser o sesshy, eu axo q o inu jah eh o bastante pra ela deixar ele ficar em cima dela num axa? T.T estou tbm lisonjeada por vc gostar da fic dessa pobre autora... brigadaaaa!

**Nazumi – Oi kerida! Nem... adoro qndo eskrevem essas reviews enormes e eu afirmo: se depender d mim, you'll be back, muahauahauahaua (xiii... agora q percebi como isso eh tosco... Caham... bem... pulemos essa parte... u.u") e vc naum pod falar nada, pq eu tbm naum consigo controlar as minhas mãos tbm hehe... bjuxxx!**

Star Angel Matsuyama – O.O Vc nunca foi idola d ninguém? Serio? Vc escreve fics Otemas (com O maiúsculo) e ninguém t idolatra o.O realmente o mundo naum sab reconhecer talentos T.T q desperdício... bem... bjocas fofa!

_**O q posso dizer?**_

_**REVIEWS, REVIEWS E + REVIEWS! Façam a alma carente dessa pobre autora q naum tem + nada pra fazer feliz! **_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne**_


	4. 4

_**Puf...100 comentários... soh a alegria d ter conseguido furar o meu blokeio**_

_**Senhoras e senhores, com vcs, a fic:

* * *

**_

Covarde, era isso que ela era. Passara-se um mês desde que vira se namorado (agora considerado ex) com outra e não teve coragem de falar com ele depois disso. Temia sofrer mais do que estava sofrendo. Temia sofrer tudo o que sofrera vendo-o de novo, de não agüentar ficar sem ele e correr para abraçá-lo e dizer que o perdoava. Mas seu orgulho era grande. Não faria isso de jeito nenhum. Morreria, mas não se humilharia a tal ponto.

Depois que esclareceu todo o ocorrido com Naraku, Sango não desgrudava de Kagome. Ela realmente fazia com que Kagome se sentisse mais querida, menos machucada. Mas isso não durava muito, pois elas tinham que ir à faculdade, o que as separava por algumas horas, fazendo que Kagome ficasse deprimida de novo.

Sango até se mudara temporariamente para a casa de Kagome, que ficara dando mil desculpas para a amiga não se dar a esse trabalho, mas cada vez que dava um de seus sorrisos falsos, Sango tinha mais certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Sango via que a amiga estava se recuperando, mas se não estivesse do lado dela, ela se deprimiria de novo. Kagome realmente gostava de Naraku, só não conseguia dizer que a amiga amava-o. Podia parecer estranho, mas Sango mesmo após as afirmativas de Kagome meses atrás dizendo que estava amando-o perdidamente, não conseguia dizer que ela estava apaixonada por Naraku.

Sango, ao contrário de Kagome, estava namorando, mas não se encontrava com ele há quase um mês devido ao estado da amiga. Queria que ela se recuperasse logo, queira a Kagome de antigamente, aquela que era sempre alegre, brincalhona, orgulhosa... Sentia muito a falta de sua "verdadeira" amiga.

Quando contara sobre Kagome para o seu namorado, ele disse que entendia, pois tinha um amigo numa situação parecida. Mas isso não interessava Sango. Nada interessava a ela a não ser a melhora de sua melhor amiga. Sempre estiveram juntas se apoiando e não seria agora que elas iam se separar.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque o telefone.

**- **Taijiya. Ah! Oi Sra. Higurashi! Hã? Não, desculpe, mas a Kagome está dormindo... Hã? Ah, tudo bem. Quando ela acordar eu peço para ela ligar para a sra, pode deixar. Não foi nada, foi um prazer! Adeus – dizendo isso Sango desligou o telefone. Foi andando em direção ao quarto de Kagome se perguntando até quando teria que mentir para os parentes da amiga o real estado em que essa se encontrava. Bateu na porta do quarto e suspirou ao ouvir alguns soluços antes da porta ser aberta e Sango entrar.

O.O

(para os desavisados, ou seja: todo mundo, a partir de agora os fatos ocorrem 15 dias depois do telefonema da sra Hig. tah?)

**-** Abre logo essa porta Inuyasha! Nós vamos nos atrasar para a faculdade! Logo hoje que nós temos prova! – Miroku batia a uns 10 minutos na porta do amigo com quem dividia o apartamento, mas não ouvia nem um simples resmungo da parte dele, o que era, se não absurdo, no mínimo estranho. E o pior é que isso já durava mais de um mês – Inuyasha! Anda logo senão eu vou derrubar essa porta! E não duvide de mim! Eu cumpro o que falo!

Ao dizer isso, ouviu passos de dentro do quarto antes da porta à sua frente ser aberta mostrando um hanyou não muito bem humorado. Sorriu ao perceber que tinha vencido mais uma.

**-** Maldição, Miroku. Se você quer tanto ir à aula, vá e me deixe sozinho – o sorriso de Miroku morreu no mesmo instante ao ouvir o tom de voz do amigo ao pronunciar essas palavras.

**-** Temos prova, Inuyasha, e eu não vou deixar você matá-la – disse tentando não demonstrar a sua preocupação com o amigo, falhando miseravelmente – Temos que ir rápido, você não pode faltar tanto assim à aula. Faz quase um mês que você não vai à faculdade, mas hoje você vai! – Pegou o braço do amigo e saiu arrastando-o. Apesar de Inuyasha ser um hanyou e ser bem mais forte que Miroku, ele deixava ser arrastado, como um boneco, seus olhos a mais de um mês sem vida, não ligava para mais nada, não queria mais ir à faculdade aturar todos aqueles irritantes professores o recriminando por ele ser um hanyou. Não agüentava mais nada.

Sentiu ser colocado dentro do carro, logo depois ouviu o barulho do motor sendo ligado, para logo depois Miroku dar a partida. Mas afinal, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

**-** Mas que droga! – ouvia Miroku praguejar. Estavam presos no engarrafamento a uns 15 minutos, e estavam à apenas duas quadras da faculdade – Mas que droga! Hoje tem prova! – ouvia o amigo superficialmente, parecia que ele estava semimorto, que seu _coração_ estava morto, mas por que? Por mais que tentasse, não achava um motivo realmente forte para se satisfazer. Quanto mais pensava, mais o rosto de Kagome vinha à sua mente com toda a intensidade, com toda a força, força essa que queria ter para conseguir ter coragem para procurá-la.

Mas de que adiantaria encontrá-la se ela só ia vê-lo como o hanyou que a salvou e depois a seqüestrou? Ela o acharia um imbecil, um demente. E de fato se achava... Se achava também um sonhador, tendo fantasias (naum eh nada disso suas mentes poluídas!) de que quando se encontrassem Kagome correria para os seus braços dizendo que ele demorara para procurá-la, que tinha sentido muito a sua falta, que não conseguia mais viver sem ele, tanto quanto ele não conseguia viver mais sem ela...

Mas o que diabos estava pensando? Ela só iria rir da cara dele e diria que não se rebaixava a ponto de se relacionar com um mísero hanyou. Foi assim um vez e assim será todas as outras...

Que hilário. Fez tanto esforço para se esquecer de sua ex-namorada, mas agora tudo vinha com uma força arrebatadora, tudo o que ela lhe jogara na cara, todas as _verdades_ que ela lhe jogara na cara, toda a dor que sentira no momento em que as mesmas lhe foram ditas...

Não. Não queria escutar tudo aquilo de novo. Não queria escutar aquilo vindo daquela boca que ele tanto almejava e que parecia tão convidativa quando ele se encontrava em cima do corpo dela... Não conseguiria ouvir as palavras tão duras e severas vindo daquele rosto angelical de Kagome, da _sua_ Kagome.

Riu com esse pensamento. Sua Kagome? Eles se conheceram de uma maneira totalmente louca, ela achava que ele era seu seqüestrador, ele a prendeu com seu próprio corpo na sua cama (só pra reforçar as suas suspeitas... ú.ù), ela também tinha suspeitas que ele era um maníaco sexual... Bem, com o corpo que ela tinha não era difícil virar um naquele momento (tah... comentário inútil dele... ¬¬ u.u"), mas o fato é que eles não sabiam nada um do outro. Pior que isso. Mesmo que se conhecessem, ela poderia simplesmente desprezá-lo por causa de sua raça.

Balançou com força sua cabeça, como se aquilo o fizesse parar de pensar na garota que em apenas um encontro o tinha deixado tão abalado. Miroku ao ver o movimento repentino do amigo, perguntou sem hesitar, pois moravam a muito tempo juntos e não tinham segredos um com o outro (d novo, suas mentes corrompidas... ú.ù se continuar axim a humanidade estará perdida... ah! E obs: qndo eu digo q eles naum tem segredos, eh claro q eles tem akeles segredos básicos q todo mundo tem neh?).

**- **O que foi Inuyasha? O que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito? – Inuyasha olhou para o amigo com uma expressão de "não é nada", mas este não se conformou – Você não vai me fazer acreditar que você está bem, porque nós dois sabemos que não está. O que aconteceu para você estar assim tão deprimido? Não foi por causa de uma garota foi? – o hanyou virou a cabeça em direção ao amigo com uma expressão de incredulidade – É, pelo visto foi – concluiu Miroku suspirando. Colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo (calma mentes malignas!) e, de abrindo lentamente os olhos, disse – Inuyasha, meu amigo, se o seu problema são garotas, porque não pediu conselhos para o papai aqui? – dizendo isso, ele cai desacordado no chão por conseqüência do murro que levou de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não se lembrara do fato de que era Miroku que estava dirigindo o carro, e que o trânsito começava a melhorar. Os outros carros começavam a buzinar incessantemente, querendo passagem. Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível e tomou a direção do automóvel.

Passado alguns minutos e já estavam na porta do colégio. Inuyasha já tinha estacionado o carro e estava agora carregando o amigo ainda desacordado para suas respectivas salas, onde teriam as aulas (obs: enxeçaum d lingüiça eu sei... ù.ú mas plx, pulem esse detalhe sim?).

Passados mais alguns minutos, Miroku acordara e já conseguia caminhar sozinho (apesar de cambaleante) para sua sala (q a propósito era a msma do inu).

O.O

**-** Kagome! Anda logo! Temos que ir para a faculdade agora senão chegaremos atrasadas! – gritava Sango enquanto corria de um lado ao outro fazendo os seus afazeres e os de Kagome, já que esta não saia do quarto de maneira nenhuma – Vamos logo, Kagome! Não quero chegar atrasada!

**- **Pois então que vá sozinha! – gritou Kagome de dentro do quarto, irritada com a interminável gritaria de Sango – Já disse que estou passando mal e por isso não vou à faculdade hoje! Amanhã, se eu estiver melhor de saúde, eu vou. Mas hoje não! – Sango quando queria, conseguia ser muito irritante, beirando o insuportável. Será que ela não entendia que Kagome só precisava de um tempo sozinha? Que ela precisava de um tempo para se recuperar do choque que sofrera à apenas 1 mês e 15 dias? Sim... Kagome contava os meses, semanas, dias, horas em que estava longe de Naraku. Como ele teve o descaramento de traí-la após fazer juras e juras de amor? Com esses pensamentos, recomeçou a chorar. Mas de uns tempos para cá, ela já não chorava mais de dor, de tristeza... Chorava de raiva, sim, _raiva_ por ter sido tão idiota por não ter percebido que seu namorado a traía, de não ter imaginado que isso poderia acontecer por nunca ter se entregado a ele... Sim, apesar de todo o amor que Kagome sentia (naquela época) por Naraku, nunca havia se entregado a ele, na verdade não tinha se entregado a ninguém ainda, apesar dos seus 19 anos, ainda era virgem. Não que não quisesse experimentar o que todos diziam que era maravilhoso, mas sentia que não estava pronta para se entregar para outra pessoa, outra pessoa que ela não achasse que fosse verdadeiramente o _escolhido_ dela.

Sango encostou seu ouvido na porta e ouviu alguns quase inaudíveis soluços. Suspirou. Kagome não poderia viver nesse mundo que ela havia formado para si por muito tempo (resumindo: ela não poderia viver no mundo dela por muito tempo. Melhorou? ), isso não era nem considerado viver na opinião de Sango. Mas, para evitar uma possível briga das duas, Sango limitou-se a falar.

**-** Não pode se esconder nesse seu mundo por muito tempo, Kagome. Você sabe disso. – sua voz tinha saído mais fria e dura do que desejara, mas isso não fazia diferença no momento, talvez fosse até melhor, pensou. Deu as costas para a porta e caminhou em direção à saída (num vo repetir porta d novo neh? ù.ú). Sango tinha uma ponta de esperança de que Kagome se tocasse sobre o que ela acabara de falar. Mas nada aconteceu, somente um duro e profundo silêncio (Ò.Ó suas mentes pervertidas!). Suspirou novamente em sinal de desistência (momentânea) e se retirou do apartamento em direção à garagem onde se encontrava o seu carro.

Botou a chave na ignição e ligou o motor, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

**-** Kagome... – Suspirou (d novo? Como ela suspira! Hehe, lembram qndo a rin falou ixo pro jaken? Muahauahauahaua!) frustrada, passou a marcha e começou a andar com o carro.

O.O

Enquanto isso, Kagome ficara pensando no que sua amiga acabara de falar.

"_Não pode se esconder nesse seu mundo por muito tempo, Kagome. Você sabe disso"._

Se Kagome sabia disso, claro q sabia! Mas enquanto pudesse se esconder no seu mundo e evitar falar com Naraku, ela o faria. Estava decidida a evitar o máximo possível, a fugir de seu sofrimento certo ao dar de cara com Naraku e fitar novamente depois de tanto tempo aqueles olhos vermelho-sangue, aos quais sempre elogiara.

Foi pensando em tudo que estava lhe acontecendo que adormeceu.

O.O

**-** Mas que droga! Me ferrei bonito na prova! – disse um estressado Inuyasha, que acabava de sair de sua sala onde fazia a bendita prova – Eu não acredito que numa prova ridícula como essa eu pude me ferrar! – exclamava indignado.

**-** Esperava o que? Você falta às aulas por quase um mês, não estuda e quando se dá mal na prova fica aí reclamando – disse um Miroku feliz, certo que tinha tirado uma boa nota. Olhou para o lado, arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que abria a boca tentando formar frases coerentes para tentar salvar a pele do amigo – Mas eu diria que se ferrar na prova é pouco comparado ao que você vai enfrentar agora meu amigo – disse Miroku apontando para onde o Diretor da faculdade se encontrava.

Miroku viu Inuyasha arregalar os olhos mais que ele próprio e murmura algo como "Maldição! Tudo para melhorar o meu dia... Estou totalmente ferrado!". É... Inuyasha disse algo assim antes de ser chamado pelo diretor.

**-** Inuyasha Tahashi, quero que me acompanhe até a minha sala, se importa? – disse o diretor com uma expressão séria e uma voz dura (dá-lhe diretor! -/)

**-** Claro que não Sr. Myouga, será um prazer – mas logo que o diretor se afastou indo em direção à sua sala, Inuyasha ficou distante o bastante para praguejar baixinho algo como – Maldito velho, fica no meu pé o tempo todo. "Será um prazer" uma ova! Até parece que ter uma sessão de sermão com você é um prazer! Só no dia em que eu virar masoquista. Feh! – e outras coisas mais...

Miroku não pôde fazer nada mais além de rir, parando subitamente ao receber um olhar mortal do amigo.

**Continua...**

_**Ufa... cabei... **_

_**Nooossa... c vcs soubessem o branco q me deu pra continuar! Num gosto nem d lembrar... axo q + um pouco e ia ficar em hiatus...**_

_**Tipo, eu sou akela q ou tem um monte d idéias ou fica com a mente em branco... Mas pra legria d vcs, eu tirei uma boa nota em biologia e consegui furar o meu blokeio! (por isso, torçam para eu tirar boas notas na semana q vem! Aiai... história, química, física, filosofia, etc, etc...)**_

**_Bem, respondendo às ilustríssimas reviews!_**

**Nadeshico** – Olah! Uhuuuuu! Tah boa! Tah boa! Ops! O.O hehe, me empolguei... ca-ham, bem, na minha fic eu fiz a Sango um pouko + estourada (naum soh com o Miroku) c eh q me entende hehe e eu sempre kis fazer a cena dele botando a mão nas orelhinhas kawais dele! -/ adolo elas! E naum c preocupe, minha cabeça pod dar tilt (ou eh pane? Bah, sei lah...), estourar ou qlqr outra coisa, mas eu naum vou desistir dessa fic e poooor favoooor! Sim, sim, sim, sim e sim! Indike essa fic pra outras pessoinhas pllllxx! Kissus fofaaaaaaaa!

RiNzInHa HiMe** – Uebaaaaaaaaaaa! Brigadinha! eh bom saber (d novo hehe ") q vc tah gostando da minha fic! -/ -/ -/ -/** **e um dia, pod acreditar, eu vou fazer vc postar a sua fic! C naum eu vou nudar o meu nome pra kikyou (BLERGH! PELO AMOR D DEUS! POSTA PLX! EU NUM QRO TER O NOME DA BARRENTA VELHA!) e vê c termina o cap 3! Tah otema a sua fic! Posta! Gente! Pessoinhas q lêem a minhas fic! Vamos fazem um abaixo assinado pra rin-chan postar a maravilhosa fic dela! Txauzinho migona! -/**

**Yami no Goddess** – Oieeeee! Nem skenta! Apesar da sua review fazer falta, eu t perdôo dessa vez tah? ù.ú" Obaaaaa! Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim e sim! Dê dicas pra uma carente escritora! (isso vale pra todo mundo viu ò.ó/) misteriosa? A minha fic? O.O q d! Uhuuuuuuuuu! Uhuuuuuuuu! Vlw! Adolei a sua review! Brigadinha miga! Kissus!

Star Angel Matsuyama **– pois eh... ù.ú ixo naum estah certo. Eu num posso demorar mas vc demora neh ò.ó ? pois bem... vamos pular esse assunto... buááá... nunka tive a oportunidade (ou digamos, a feleicidade?) d receber uma review da loba-sama... T.T Bom, eu to tentando adiar o máximo possível o encontro dos dois, mas a reconciliação, bem... eles nem xegaram a c conhecer direito... ficou nakele "Ai seu tarado! Kem eh vc? Tenho q ir embora! Meu namorado me traiu, eu estou deprimida e nau qro ser consolada por um estranho" e "Ela eh loka, atravessa a rua sem ohar, me xama d tarado e eu ainda começo a gostar dela..." algima coisa do tipo... mas como eu sou fã n° 1 d inuyasha, eu vou fazer (com toda a certeza) ele ser um tremendo orgulhoso, q naum c desculpa com a kag e eh ela qm vai abrir uma (? Qntas exceções ela jah abriu ateh hj?) brexa pra eles c acertarem... bom+ q ixo eu num falo... O.O nossa! Como falei heim? To empolgada! Mas entaum vc num pod reclamar q eu tenho q fazer respostas maiores " bem, bem... kissus fofa!**

Dani Higurashi – Oi fofa! Eu num disse q vc ia conseguir c registrar no nenhum pc problemático pod nos impedir muhauahauahauahauaha! Ops...o.o er... entaum " eu naum odeio a minha fic, eu soh axo q ela num eh boa o bastante pra publicar... eu tenho medo q vcs publikem soh pq sentem pena d mim ou algo do tipo, mas num skenta naum, tah? pod deixar q eu vou t ajudar a fazer a sua fic -/ kissus miga!

**Naku-chan – pow... eu num posso mentir neh? dizendoq a sua fic tah um horror, pq num tah... eu adolo ela! Q trágico i.i ai... a sua fic... mas eu adoleeeeei a parte q ele fala "dessa vez eu não vou te soltar" ou algo axim... Ai Q Lindooooo! E ele ser a reencarnaçaum da midoriko? O.O me explica ixo direito dpois viu? Kissus -/**

**_Puf... Agradeçam à rin-cahn por eu ter coneguido acabar esse cap, pq ela fikou me enxendo tanto o saco pra eu acabar q eu terminei o + rápido possível (hehe, eh brincadeira, tah... rin-chan... eh brincadeira... ")._**

**_Kissus e Ja Ne_**


	5. 5

**_Nada a declarar...

* * *

_**

Acordou algumas horas depois na mesma posição em que dormira, tendo conseqüentemente dores por todo o corpo. Praguejando baixinho, Kagome se dirigiu para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa, já que estava desde ontem de tarde sem comer nada.

Abriu a geladeira e constatou que não havia nada dentro.

**-** Droga, Sango! Por que não me avisou que ainda ia fazer compras? – reclamou Kagome, que com o estômago roncando, voltou ao seu quarto e concluiu, dizendo – É, Kagome. Parece que você vai ter que ir ao supermercado.

Trocou de roupa, pegou as chaves da sua moto e foi ao supermercado.

Chegou lá em poucos minutos e viu que aquela tinha sido a melhor hora para fazer compras. O supermercado estava vazio. Pegou um carrinho e se dirigiu aos alimentos que compraria, cantando uma de suas músicas preferidas.

**Hey do you remember ? futari deatta  
Time goes by kisetsu to onaji nioi sa  
marude kimi wa hikari no you ni  
You're my jewel boku ni hohoemi kaketeta **

Fuzake tari toki ni wa kenka moshita  
ai ga nani kamo wakaranai de

Yes do u remember ? yatto kizuita  
Jewel in my heart kimi ni mukau kono kimochi

Donna fuu ni mitsumeta nara tsutaerareru darou  
sono egao wo ikutsu mo shiri takute  
mayoi nagara musubi nagara toki wo koete  
Dreams come true  
itsu no hi ni mo kimi wa towa no kagayaki

No I can't forget you kakegae no nai  
Dear my jewel tomodachi ya kazoku mitai

Samui asa yoseau shiroi iki ga  
tsutaeru omoi shinjite ite

So I can't forget you fushigi na kurai  
Jewel in love itoshisa ga afurete kuru

Dore kurai no toki ga futari tsutsumikomu darou  
kazoekirenu dekigoto wo hakonde  
yasashii haru mabushii natsu sabishii aki, fuyu mo  
yakusoku suru kimi no soba de nemurou  
Donna fuu ni mitsumeta nara tsutaerareru darou  
sono egao wo ikutsu mo shiri takute  
mayoi nagara musubi nagara toki wo koete  
Dreams come true  
itsu no hi ni mo kimi wa towa no kagayaki

Forever jewel in my heart

_(Hey, você se lembra? Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez?  
O tempo passa, mas as estações sempre têm a mesma essência  
Você é como minha luz  
Você é minha jóia, e eu sorri para você  
Fomos brincalhões, mas ao mesmo tempo nós brigamos  
O amor é algo que não entendo  
Sim, você se lembra?  
Quando você notou pela última vez  
Jóia no meu coração, meus sentimentos vão para você agora _

Se você me olhasse de uma certa maneira, acho que poderia te dizer  
Quero saber quantos sorrisos terão lá  
Mesmo se eu hesitar, mesmo se eu estiver com medo  
Passando pelo tempo, meus sonhos se realizarão  
Todos os dias, você está brilhando eternamente

Não posso te esquecer, não há ninguém melhor do que você para mim  
Minha querida jóia, você é como meus amigos e família  
Minha respiração branca movendo-se pelo ar frio da manhã...  
Dizendo os pensamentos em que acredito  
Então não posso te esquecer, ás vezes é estranho  
Jóia apaixonada, meu amor está transbordando

Quanto será que nós poderemos cobrir?  
Contando os caminhos que percorremos  
Uma gentil primavera, um radiante verão, um solitário outono e inverno  
Prometa-me, e eu sempre dormirei ao seu lado

Se você me olhasse de uma certa maneira, acho que poderia te dizer  
Quero saber quantos sorrisos terão lá  
Mesmo se eu hesitar, mesmo se eu estiver com medo  
Passando pelo tempo, meus sonhos se realizarão  
Todos os dias, você está brilhando eternamente

Eternamente a jóia em meu coração)

Kagome, cantando essa música, começou a lembrar da pessoa que realmente tinha conseguido mexer com ela.

Inuyasha. Esse era o nome da pessoa, não melhor dizendo, do hanyou que conseguira mexer com seu coração em tão pouco tempo. Como poderia ter se apaixonado por seu suposto seqüestrador e maníaco sexual? (O.o coitada... pensando essas coisas do inu... ú.ù) Mas uma coisa tinha que admitir... Ele era lindo! Simplesmente perfeito (nisso eu tenho q concordar com vc minha fia... u.u"), não conseguiu tirar o hanyou da cabeça mesmo enquanto tentava ficar magoada com Naraku.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, por mais que tentasse ocupar seus pensamentos com Naraku e a humilhação que ele a fez passar, não conseguia tirar Inuyasha da cabeça. Quando pensava nele esquecia de tudo (menos dele, neh?o.o"), ele a fazia esquecer completamente Naraku e sentir uma deliciosa (oooopaaaa!) felicidade (aaaaahhhhh...) que muito tempo não sentia. Uma felicidade que não sentia desde a morte de seu querido pai, e isso já fazia 11 anos.

Inuyasha a fazia sentir-se completa, viva.

Nunca iria admitir que estava apaixonada por ele, afinal, ela nem o conhecia! Era de certa forma irônico, quando mais precisava de um alívio (uuueeeeeeepaaaaa!) para o seu coração (aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...) ele aparecia... E fazia tudo ficar mais fácil. Todo o seu sofrimento desaparecer, toda a sua dor sumir...

Ficou tão imersa em seus pensamentos que nem notou que estava na seção de livros (O.o existe seção d livros em 1 supermercado? o.O bom, pulemos exa parte u.u"). Kagome ficou observando para ver se algum a interessava, então o notou...

Estava olhando fixamente para ela. Kagome tinha receio de se aproximar e quando o tocasse descobrisse que tudo não passava de uma ilusão, uma maravilhosa ilusão. Aproximou-se lentamente para tomar coragem aos poucos, e foi com um fio dessa que tocou a face do objeto de seus desejos... Não! Não era uma ilusão! Ele estava ali mesmo! Ela estava o tocando! Foi com essa alegria que o abraçou fortemente com medo que ele escapasse ou alguém o levasse para longe dela.

**-** Não vamos nos separar. Pode ficar tranqüilo. Agora que finalmente encontrei você não vamos mais nos separar.

Kagome abraçava fortemente o livro que ela procurara por anos e anos (pensaram q era o q heim? ò.Ó muahuahauahahauauahaua eu sou mah, sou mt mah! Hahahahaha! Ops... axo q me empolguei... bem, voltando à fic). Aqui estava! A edição única de seu livro preferido! "Kuro-Yasha". Tinha passado noites em claro somente para pensar onde encontraria essa "peça rara" (e encontra numa seção de livros em um supermercado? francamente...). Mas quando viu novamente o título, se deu conta que o mesmo se parecia com o nome de Inuyasha (soh percebeu agora? Meu deus... como ela tah tapada hj...). Saíram lágrimas pelo seu rosto sem que percebesse enquanto fitava o "Yasha" do título. Sorriu. Pelo menos isso a faria sentir ele mais perto de si. Abraçou ternamente o livro e começou a andar de olhos fechados e sorrindo, se esquecendo completamente do carrinho.

O.O

Depois da "seção tortura" do diretor, Inuyasha estava com suas orelhas de tanto que o velho Myouga (como Inuyasha "carinhosamente" o chamava) falara com ele.

Mas apesar da sua audição apurada estar sofrendo devido ao imenso sermão recebido por causa de suas faltas, Inuyasha não ouvira sequer uma palavra dita pelo diretor. Sua mente estava bem longe dali.

Tinha certeza de que em certos momentos Kagome estava pensando nele. Sabia disso, podia, de alguma forma, _sentir_ isso, como se eles fossem um só, como se aqueles encontro inesperado tivesse os unido com um laço que ninguém nunca poderia derrubar (uuuuuuueeeeeeeebaaaaaaaa! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Finalmente axei uma utilidad pro título da fic! Pensaram q eu botei o titulo sem + nem -? Sem nem pensar, heim? Ò.ó bom, na verdade foi ixo msm... ù.ú" mas naum liguem... pulem, pulem...). Balanço a cabeça. O que tinha na cabeça para pensar numa besteira dessa? (snif, snif... num acaba c/ a minha alegria naum... num avacalha naum inu...i.i) Está mais do que claro que os dois nunca mais iam se encontrar... Não é mesmo?

Inuyasha caminhava em direção ao ponto de ônibus com a intenção de ir para casa, já que Miroku havia levado o carro e o deixado à pé. Estava com saudades. Estava com muitas saudades da garota chamada Kagome, isso tinha que admitir.

...O QUE? Não... Não podia estar pensando nela assim. "_Vamos Inuyasha, aquela garota idiota não significa nada para você! Ela só o xingou! Se você gostar dela vai acabar como da outra vez, se lembra? Heim, seu idiota, se lembra?_" Inuyasha pensava consigo mesmo. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por estar nutrindo um sentimento como aquele pela garota, por uma garota que provavelmente ele nunca mais verá na sua vida (hehe, naum nessa fic kerido) e que nem estaria pensando mais nele (errou d novo kerido) ou estaria falando mal dele (nossa, c fosse na loteria vc perdia feio heim...) "_Pense na sua ex, pense na sua ex_" Inuyasha tinha se magoado tanto com sua ex-namorada que já não se referia a ela pelo nome, somente a identificava como "ex".

Inuyasha estava tão atordoado que quase passou pela rua com o sinal aberto, sendo quase atropelado. Acordou do seu transe antes do pior por causa da buzina do carro que vinha em sua direção. Esquivou-se por pouco. Não percebeu quando deu um meio sorriso e pensou "_Agora eu sei como ela se sentiu_". Acenou para o ônibus, entrou nele e foi para casa.

O.O

Entrou em casa como um foguete. Sango já tinha cegado e perguntou preocupada onde a amiga estava em sua ausência. Limitou-se a responder um "não é nada" e trancou-se no quarto.

Tirou da sacola o livro que comprara e alisou-o como se a qualquer momento este fosse se quebrar. Estava ficando louca. Definitivamente estava enlouquecendo. Estava lembrando de um estranho através de um livro? Se com Naraku ela não tinha enlouquecido, agora finalmente enlouqueceu. Será possível que estivesse apaixonada por ele? Por Inuyasha? (O.O naaaauuum? Naum diga? Vc soh descobriu agora? C me perguntarem eu digo q descobri desde o primeiro cap ù.ú" sim, sim). Sorriu. Sim, estava completamente apaixonada por ele e nem se dera conta do sentimento que estava nutrindo pelo hanyou (tah bom, 100 comentários qnto a ixo). Mas ele provavelmente nem se lembrava dela. Ou, se lembrava, era só como a garota que se jogou na frente do carro tentando se matar... (pow... ninguém acerta uma nessa fic? o.o") Ele nunca pensaria nela de outra forma, por mais que ela quisesse e tentasse procurá-lo. Só seria uma grande perda de tempo.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por batidas na sua porta.

**-** Que foi Sango? – perguntou uma irritada Kagome – Eu estava quase dormindo.

Sango, ao perceber que a melhora de humor (serah msm melhora?) da amiga, percebe que ela está se recuperando. E para aproveitar essa melhora, Sango pensa logo em um programa para fazerem a fim de se distraírem.

**-** Eu tava pensando Kagome... – disse Sango lentamente. Qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal se conhecia bem o temperamento da amiga – Você está muito tempo em casa esses dias... E eu queria saber se você não queria ir comigo no parque aqui em frente sabe, ou até ir ao parque de diversões que inaugurou a pouco tempo... – Sango já previa que a amiga não ia aceitar, por isso já estava com a cabeça baixa reclamando mentalmente pela sua falta de sorte em fazer a sua melhor amiga sair de sua depressão.

Mas antes de pensar em mais alguma coisa, a porta à sua frente se escancara revelando uma Kagome eufórica.

**-** O que ainda está fazendo aqui Sango? – Sango arregalou os olhos. Então quer dizer que depois de tudo que ela tentara fazer por Kagome era assim que ela lhe retribuía? A expulsando de seu quarto? – Você me convidou para ir ao parque e ainda não se arrumou? Eu não tenho o dia todo sabia? – disse Kagome com um terno sorriso no rosto.

Sango ficou por um momento estática com a reação da amiga, pensou que ela estivesse fingindo, mas quando viu o sorriso de Kagome, percebeu que ela realmente estava falando a verdade. Ela estava se recuperando! Sango mal conseguia conter sua felicidade. Apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e foi se arrumar em seu quarto.

Após ver Sango correr para o seu quarto, Kagome fechou a porta e se recostou na mesma.

**-** Bem, eu tenho que seguir em frente, não é? Aposto que você não me salvou aquele dia para eu viver como uma morta-viva. – caminhou até a sua cama e abraçou novamente o livro – Eu não vou fraquejar. Eu tenho fé que um dia eu vou te reencontrar.

O.O

Inuyasha entrou em seu quarto ignorando Miroku que lhe chamava ao mesmo tempo em que falava no telefone e bateu a porta. Definitivamente aquele não era o seu dia.

**-** Inuyasha! Abra essa porta agora mesmo – Inuyasha tentava ignorar as batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto, mas era praticamente impossível, principalmente para sua audição um tanto apurada – Eu quero você pronto em menos de vinte minutos! Nós vamos sair e não quero saber de reclamação! – Miroku parecia adivinhar o que Inuyasha ia fazer – Ah! E também não vai adiantar me bater porque se for preciso eu volto do além para te fazer sair dessa droga de casa (O.O nossa... d ond foi q eu tirei ixo? Além? Assombrações... ninguém merece... um fantasma tarado...u.u") Por isso, vinte minutos!

Inuyasha decidiu não contrariar o amigo e foi tomar um banho para logo após vestir sua roupa. E, pensando bem, essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para vê-la "_não seu idiota, você não quer vê-la_". Mas não podia negar. Por mais que tentasse negar, precisava dela. E afinal, ele não se abriu para ela para depois ficar vivendo como um morto-vivo não é? (vivendo como um morto-vivo... to bem heim...) Então, por mais que fosse sofrer depois, tomou uma decisão: Iria procurá-la onde quer que ela estivesse.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**Huhuhuhuhu (risada maléfica) naum vai ser nesse cap q eles vaum c encontrar**_

_**Serah no próximo? Serah no cap 6? Qm sabe? Nem eu msma sei...**_

_**Bom... agora, a deixa para as reviews:**_

**Ju Higurashi – **Vc axa? (olhinhos brilhando) vc axa msm? Q feliz! Q feliz! Ei adoro colocar eles no meio da fic! apesar d as x ser mt comentário d 1 x soh... pq eu num me agüento... u.u" as x me axo 1 caso perdido... mas eh ixo q eh divertido o/ brigadinha pela review fofa! Kissus! o/

INU-N –** i.i v... vc es...estah ansiosa pela minha fic? T.T posso morrer q morro feliz... as pessoinhas estaum gostando msm da minha fic! brigada! Kissus /**

**RiNzInHa HiMe – **Oi fofuxa! E naum, eu naum estou gostando + da Rin pra sua infelicidade... u.u" e vc pareceu o inu agora...o.o" vc tem múltipla personalidad e nunca m contou? O.o" bem, e mmmmttt obrigada (fazendo uma reverencia) por postar a sua fic e naum me deixar com o nome da barrenta. Estou totalmente d acordo com a sua opiniaum em relaçaum a kikinojo e ao inu, soh naum sei como ele naum c arranha qndo abraça o vaso kebrado... (droga... devia sofrer por abraçar a barrenta...) olha e dexa vez eu t perdôo por viajar 100 me avisar viu... u.u mas naum pense q vai ser sempre axim O.ó e qnto a rin/sesshy... num sei... soh c tiver + pedidos... pq eu (num sei c jah perceberam) num so mt xegada a rin... intaum... bem... eh soh! Bjocas, kissus e bjuxxx! Txau miga o/

Star Angel Matsuyama –** Eu naum axo vc loka, pq eu tenho uma amiga q faz historia d + ou – 300 pags, e o pior eh q ela naum termina... ela tem tantas idéias, q em x dela continuar 1, ela começa outra... ea tem agora, umas... vamos ver... 10 historias d + ou – 350 pags cada e soh terminou 1... por ixo, naum c considere uma loka, sempre podem existir pessoas piores q vc (naum q ixo seja uma loucura, eu entendendo perfeitamente) E serio? Vc faria ixo? Nooossa! A loba-sama deixando umareview na minha fic? (olhinhos brilhando) sugoi! E como eu jah disse, eu vou demorar pra acertar eles (hehe) mas ixo naum qr dizer q naum role nada huhuhu (risada maliciosa) e qnto ao lemon, vc poderia m ajudar? Eh q eu naums ei fazer essas coisas, tenho mta vergonha... brigada pela review ! bjocas o/**

**Yami No Goddess **– Bom, pelo menos eu fiz ela pensar + no inu neh? vc me xamou d miga? Q feliz! Brigada! To lisonjeada! Bjuxxx miga ./ ( ah, e a propósito, eu fiz ela fikar confusa num foi?)

Youkinha –** Brigada prometo postar logo, mas tbm depend das minhas notas no col... por ixo, torça pra eu tirar notas boas o/ kissus fofa!**

**Naku-chan – **meu deus...o.o" o... o inu naum eh gay eh? o.o" (xocada) bem... ( c recompondo do xoke) e eh ixo aih! o/ o inu totalmente apaixonado pela kag! Mas eu qro fazer uma perguntinha: eu axei o maru (ou sesshy) mt estranho, mt estranho msm, xeguei ateh a me assustar o.o" o q aconteceu com ele? Abraçar o inu? O.o" bem, eh ixo fofa! Bjocas! o/

**_Ah! E eu qria saber como eu faço pras pessoinhas q naum saum cadastradas no ff deixarem uma review. Qm souber plx! Me fale! _**

_**Ah, e a musica ( lindaaaa) eh a "Jewel Song" da BoA.**_

**_Bom, por hj eh soh pessoal o/_**


	6. 6

Sango corria pelo estacionamento que nem uma louca. Tinha acabado de ligar para o seu namorado pedindo para se encontrarem no parque de diversões que fora aberto recentemente.

Estava tão feliz por fazer um programa com sua amiga e reencontrar seu namorado depois de mais de um mês que não reparou que enquanto puxava Kagome pela mão junto a si, fazendo a outra correr ara ficarem juntas.

Já Kagome, apesar de às vezes quase cair no chão quando (constantemente) tropeçava pela força a qual era puxada, ria da empolgação da amiga e percebeu o quanto que ficar para baixo afetava Sango. Prometeu a si mesma que mesmo que estivesse muito deprimida, não mostraria, pois não queria preocupar os outros, muito menos Sango com seus problemas pessoais.

**-** Porque está rindo, Kagome? – perguntou Sango com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**-** Olha só quem fala... Não sou eu que estou com um sorriso tão grande que parece que a qualquer momento vai cair – replicou Kagome em um tom debochado.

**-** Ah! Nós temos que aproveitar a sua disposição, não é, K-chan? – perguntou Sango no mesmo tom.

**-** Sango! – Sango riu – Você sabe que eu não gosto desse apelido! – repreendeu Kagome fazendo uma careta.

**-** Mas combina tanto com você! – Kagome aumentou a careta e abriu a boca para comentar alguma coisa – E... Ah! Lembrei! – Sango vendo que a conversa ia para um mau caminho (conversa ir para um mau caminho? Nunk vi... u.u), tratou logo de desconversar – Kagome olhou para Sango com um olhar que a fez engolir seco – É que eu convidei o Mi-chan ( num ia botar mi-kun neh? Ia ser sacanagem com a pessoa... jah pensou? Mi-kun... mi-kun... meu... Ai! Q horrível... ."") para ir com a gente, tá?

**-** Ah não, Sango! Eu não quero ficar segurando vela! – Sango abriu a boca indignada, mas Kagome foi mais rápida – E o "Mi-chan" já não disse que odeia esse apelido? Você tem essa mania de chamar os outros pelos apelidos que não gostam ou simplesmente tirou o dia para fazer isso?

**-** Que isso... – disse Sango sarcástica – Eu só acho que vocês combinam com esses apelidos e acho também um desperdício não usá-los...

**-** Ah... Sei... – Kagome suspirou – Desisto.

**-** Sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde – disse Sango com um sorriso triunfante no rosto entrando no carro, sendo seguida por Kagome que revirava os olhos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Miroku! Dá pra me soltar! – Inuyasha esbravejou quando seu amigo puxou-o pelo braço para andarem mais depressa até o carro – Eu sei andar!

**-** Mas não parece! Se eu te acompanhar, você nessa lerdeza, a gente só chega amanhã! – disse Miroku puxando Inuyasha – Se você andasse mais depressa, estaria poupando o meu trabalho de te puxar e o seu de ser puxado, aí todo mundo ficaria feliz (minha frase... rsrsrs).

**-** Feh! – disse soltando o braço – Então me solte pra eu poder andar mais rápido, baka! – e caminhou até o carro.

Miroku suspirou, pelo menos tinha feito ele andar mais rápido, não é?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Sango, o que você tanto procura? – disse Kagome seguindo a amiga, que já estava circulando o parque há 20 minutos procurando alguma coisa. Ouviu ela praguejar – Se for o seu amado, não seria mais fácil ligar pra ele? – Sango virou o rosto e Kagome viu o olhar que ela lhe lançava, mas de repente, ela arregalou os olhos e exclamou.

**-** Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes! Agora dei uma de burra! – disse procurando o celular na bolsa.

**-** Como se isso fosse novidade... – disse baixinho Kagome, mas fez uma nota mental para nunca mais pensar alto, pois descobrira naquele instante a rapidez com que Sango corria quando tentava matar alguém...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Os dois garotos chegaram no parque e, por milagre (ou pelas sucessivas súplicas d miroku, como interpretarem melhor... u.u), logo estacionaram.

Miroku procurava alguma coisa e Inuyasha logo notara isso.

**-** Miroku, com quem você combinou de se encontrar aqui?

**-** Por que você acha que combinei com alguém, Inuyasha? – disse Miroku se virando com uma expressão nada convincente, mas não durou muito tempo depois de ver a expressão desconfiada de Inuyasha – Ta bom, ta bom... Eu combinei com a Sangozinha, satisfeito? Mas não se preocupe, porque você não vai ficar segurando vela, se foi isso que pensou quando fez essa careta horrível. A Sangozinha disse que ia trazer uma amiga.

**-** Feh, que seja (rsrsrs outra frase minha, neh rin-chan?) – mas ele estava pensando mesmo era em Kagome, sentia como se fosse traí-la fazendo isso... – Mas não pense que eu vou dar em cima dela.

**-** Pode apostar, meu amigo – disse dando tapinhas no hanyou – que depois de ver a beldade que ela é, vai se arrepender de ter dito isso, hihihihihi – mas tudo que conseguiu receber foi mais um cascudo do hanyou.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sango apertou o número 5 das teclas do seu celular a qual já tinha um número gravado. Não deu nem o 1° toque e a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu.

**-** Alô? Sangozinha!

**-** Ah! Miroku! Que bom que você atendeu! Olha, eu v...

**-** Sango, sabe a montanha-russa? Vou estar te esperando lá. Eu trouxe um amigo pra fazer companhia à sua e... – nesse momento, Sango pôde ouvir alguém dizer "O que? O que você tem nessa cabeça, Miroku?" e um barulho que mais parecia um soco, e devia ter doido... – Itai!

**-** Er... Miroku? Olha, tudo bem. A gente se encontra na bilheteria, tá? Eu já to indo, vê se não demora, viu?

**-** Pode deixar. Já estamos indo, Sangozinha!

**-** Já disse pra não me chamar de Sangozinha, Mi-chan!

**-** Sango! – Kagome já estava perdendo a paciência com aquela conversa de "namorados" – Vamos logo!

**- **Tá bom, já vai, K-ch... – parou ao ver o olhar assassino da amiga – Er... Kagome, hihihihihi – Kagome: gota – A gente se vê lá, Miroku. Tchau!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** O que foi que vocês combinaram?

**-** Agora na bilheteria da montanha-russa.Vamos indo.

**-** Feh! Você não manda em mim.

E foram andando em direção (ou serah no sentido? Aula d fisik confudi a gent toda! .) à montanha-russa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Sango! Espera! Não corre tanto! Vou morrer se continuar a acompanhar você com esse passo! Arf, arf...

**-** Ah, Kagome! Você é muito lerda! Anda logo que eu quero encontrar o Mi-chan logo! E também quero ir na montanha-russa com você!

**-** Mas desse jeito eu morro antes de chegar lá!

**-** Deixa de ser molenga, Kagome! Anda logo!

**-** Peraí, Sango! Eu não... – não conseguiu acabar de falar, pois fora surpreendida (pelo inu? O.O naum... naum dexa vez... hauahauahaua) por uma latinha de refrigerante q rolou até a sua frente. Sem perceber o objeto à sua frente, Kagome pisou nele e escorregou, fazendo as pernas literalmente voarem para cima. Bom, como toda pessoa normal ela caiu de cabeça no chão e ficou em coma, não é? Bom... Mas como (nessa fic eu faço o q eu qro u.u) ela tinha muita sorte (gente, skc o negócio d fikr em coma, tah?) acabou por cair na montanha de lixo que estava ao seu lado, ficando sem ação por alguns instantes, só se sentindo afundar naquela montanha de lixo (argh! Q nojoooo!).

**-** Kagome! – Sango foi ajudar sua amiga, mas ao chegar mais perto, repensou a sua decisão e se afastou tampando o nariz (vo t dizer... ixo q eh amiga... u.u") – Kagome? Você tá bem?

**-** Hã? – Kagome parecia ter acordado do seu estado de nirvana e finalmente notado a sua (nojenta) situação – AAAAHHHH! – deu um salto ficando em uma distância considerável do lixo, mas isso só serviu para as pessoas que estavam ali perto notarem o seu atual cheiro e tampassem o nariz e se afastarem o mais depressa que podiam. Até uma criança falar.

**-** Mãe, porque o cheiro daqui tá tão ruim? Num to agüentando – e o pequeno começa a chorar (jah repararam q eh axim msm? Criança xora por nd... falo ixo por experiência própria... irmãzinha eh fogo... u.u""") A mãe tenta acalmar o filho e o leva para longe, não sem antes dar um olhar reprovador à Kagome.

**-** Meu Deus! Eu preciso ir pra casa tomar um banho beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem demorado! Que nojo! Argh! (c qrem saber a minha opiniaum, ela tah bem calma... eu ia fazer 1 escândalo... u.u) – Credo! Que horror! Além de estar fedendo eu to com a roupa toda suja! Vou pra casa agora!

**-** Ah, num vai, não! – disse Sango pegando, com o mínimo de contato possível, o pulso de Kagome, o que era o máximo que ela conseguia fazer, mesmo tapando o nariz – Nós vamos nos encontrar com eles de qualquer jeito!

**-** Sango! Você tá louca? Olha o meu estado! Peraí, Sango! – Kagome, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se soltar de Sango. Por conta disso, foi arrastada por sango, enquanto chorava de desespero...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Elas estão demorando muito!

**-** Calma Inuyasha. Eu sei que não vai adiantar falar isso pra você, mas, ficar impaciente não vai ajudar em nada.

**-** E quem disse que eu quero ajudar em alguma coisa? – Miroku: gota.

Com seus instintos aguçados, Inuyasha pôde ouvir duas vozes conversando.

_**-** Vamos logo!_ – disse a primeira voz.

**-** _Mas, Sango... Não quero ir... Olha o meu estado..._ – disse a segunda com uma voz chorosa. Mas... Sango não era o nome da namorada do Miroku?

**-** _Vamos logo, Kagome! Não tenho o dia todo! Já viemos até aqui e não vamos voltar!_ – Matte! Kagome? "A Kagome"? Não podia ser... Seria coincidência demais... Seria bom demais pra ser verdade... Mas... Não custava nada ter esperanças, não é? Mesmo que acabasse frustrado, era melhor tentar do que se arrepender de não ter tentado.

Começou a andar em direção às vozes. Miroku disse alguma coisa que Inuyasha não deu atenção. Não estava nem aí para aquele tarado, só queria vê-la.

Contornou a bilheteria e deu de cara com as duas garotas, que, com a aparição repentina do hanyou, pularam de susto. Miroku, que vinha logo atrás, quando viu onde o hanyou estava olhando, exclamou, feliz.

**-** Sangozinha!

Realizou seu desejo. Ao lado da suposta Sango, estava ela. Estava Kagome! Ela, tão paralisada quanto ele pelo reencontro repentino, só pôde dizer.

**-** Inu... Inuyasha? – depois disso, se ela falou algo, simplesmente não ouviu. A última coisa que pôde sentir foi um forte cheiro de lixo entrar em suas narinas sensíveis. Depois disso, ele simplesmente não viu nada.

Desmaiou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**Muahuahauhauahaua**_

**_Kra... Num sei pq... Mas eu axo q exe naum era o encontro q vcs esperavam... huhuhu_**

**_Nossa.. Eu tava 100 idéia nenhuma... Sei lah, sab aakelas hrs q vc fala "Vou skrever outro cap da minha fic!" mas qndo vc abre o Word vc fexa ele na hr?_**

_**Era o meu kso...**_

**_Sei lah... Eu num tava a fim d fazer pq eu tava axando mt deprê... aih eu pedi conselhos pra minhas miguinhas, soh q elas naum me ajudaram... ú.ù aih, eu tomei coragem e perguntei pra 1 miguinha minha do col... ela skrev 1 moooont d historias! Eu disse q qria continuar a fic, mas naum qria q ela fiksse axim, taum deprê... vcs naum imaginam o q ela falou pra mim, pra eu skrver... rsrssrs hahahahahahaaha kra... eu rio ateh agora... ! Mas naum c preocupem... eu vou botar a fic igualzinho ao q ela falou! Srsrsrs soh espero q vcs gostem! (o q eu axo q num vai cr mt difícil rsrsrsrs -)_**

_**Bem... xega d enrolar e vamos aos agradecimentos:**_

**Star Angel Matsuyama – **oiiiii! Bem... tamos aki, fizemos o cap 6, e tbm to ansiosa pra vc me ajudar! Eh q eu tenh vergonha d skrever, aih fik meio difícil... to ateh com 1 one-shot sobre a san e o mir, mas to com vergonha d postar... U.U num eh nd d +... mas eu fiko morrendo d vergonha... eh por ixo q ainda naum postei... bem... sobre a loba-sama... as pessoinhas somem... snif... deixam a gent pra trás e naum fazem uma pobre alma feliz... buááá... mas eu cotinuo aki, sperando 1 review dela HAHAHAHA! Ops... acesso d loukura aki../Ù.Ú/ bem... axo q eh ixo... brigadaaaa! -/

Naku-chan –** gomen nasai... mas q parecia, parecia... bem... ixo naum vem ao kso... u.u" e o fato do sesshy estar loko de pra perceber... u.u"""""""" e naum, vc soh staria loka c parac d skrever.. enqnto vc tah skrevendo vc tah normal... u.u (sim, sim) Vai ser o últimooo? Ah! Vo ter 1 enfarte aki! Bem... **

**Pode apostar q eu vou ler (e deixar 1 review) -b**

**Vc eh /o/**

**Eu tbm t doluuuuuu! V-V**

**Bjocaaass ;**

**RiNzInHa HiMe –** O.O miga... vc num axa q tah exagerando naum? A sua fic eh bem melhor q a minha... TT por + q eu tente... naum consigo superar vc... buáááá! Bem... eh ixo miga! Bjoooooooss -/

Ju Higurashi –** Oie! Bem... como eu disse antes.. exe encontro num dv ser o q vc tava esperando, neh? mas eu promento compensar no prox cap, tah? Huhuhuhu... o livro? Eu skci d dizer no outro cap, neh? bem... "kuro-yasha" signifik demônio negro, e eu tirei do meu manga "Bastard" - eu simplesmente amo Bastard! Soh naum ganha d Iunyasha hihi em Bastard, kuro-yasha eh a spada do ninja Joshua, aih tinha a traduçaum do nome da spada, e como eu qria alguma coisa q fizesse ela lembrar do inu pra skcr o naraku, foi ixo msm... num ia botar o nome do livro d tessaiga, neh? pq ixo naum ia lembrar ele (bem... soh pra gente... rsrsrs) e a livraria no supermercado... aff... bem o q posso dizer? Preguiça e falta d imaginaçaum podem levar vc a fazer loukuras... bjuuuuusss -/**

**mk-chan160 –** brigada! Q bom q tah gostando! Mas a preguiça eh cruel... u.u mas tah aih o cap 6 o/ bjoos! -/

Mali Higurashi –** hehehe.. eu naum consigo evitar os comentarios... -" e as vzs tenho q me controlar pra naum fazer + comments do q fic rsrsrsrs bem... eh ixo... rsrsrsrs olha, c comer mt vai engordar heim? hahahahaha! bjooocas -/**

**Yami no Goddess –** Huahauahauahaua! O encontro... hahahaha! Deles... hahahaha! Lindo... hahahahahahahahahaha! Aiai... desculpa... eu realmente qria fazer akeles encontros tipos d cine, sab? Mas a idéia da minha miga foi taum boa q eu desisti, mas prometo compensar no prox cap - bjuuuuuusss -/

Youkinha – **VALEUUU! As pessoinhas finalmente vaum conseguir postar TT q feliiiiz! Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E graças a prece d todos e tirei otimas notas! Por ixo estou d bom humor! Huhuhuhu! Bem, vlwwww brigadaaa ja ne -/**

**Miyu Camui –** Eu tava msm pensando em fazer o convencional, mas eu pensei "oras... qm vai fazer o inu fikr com ciúmes? O bobo do houjo? Bom.. tbm... mas ele naum tem o gênio do inu, q eh o q tem graça, intaum soh nos resta o imprestável do naraku - hehe" e c kag/kou e inu/kik eh o convencional, eu estou totalmente fora do convencional... hehehe bem... 100 + informações bjooocaasss e obrigada por deixar 1 review! -/

_**Bem... agora saum 21:19 da noite d domingo, intaum... eu naum estou raciocinando direito... td q posso dizer eh:**_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne (rsrsrs)**_


	7. 7

_**Olaah! Tamos aki d novo! 100 + enrolações, vamos à fic:

* * *

**_

Flash Back:

Kagome viu em câmera lenta: Inuyasha caindo para trás, Miroku não conseguindo ampará-lo, Sango soltando um gritinho de surpresa, Inuyasha caindo no chão, com os olhos girando, e ela mesma parada, sem mover um único dedo.

**-** Inuyasha! – gritou Miroku.

**-** O que ouve com ele? – perguntou uma Sango aflita.

**-** Ele é um hanyou, é sensível a cheiros fortes – olhos para kagome – Porque você não tomou um banho antes de vir, Kagome-sama?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Kagome.

**-** Eu tentei, mas pergunta pra sua namoradinha se ela deixou! Ela estava tão ansiosa pra ver o Mi-chan, que não estava nem aí pro meu estado! – Miroku olhou maliciosamente para Sango depois de ouvir o comentário que Kagome "sem querer" tinha feito.

**-** Isso é verdade, Sangozinha? – viu a garota ruborizar violentamente e aumentou o sorriso – Não sabia que eu fazia tanta falta pra você, meu amor – Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha depois de ouvir um comentário tão carinhoso quanto esse – Eu até te perdôo por você ter me chamado de Mi-chan, mas só dessa vê, viu? Não se acostuma não... Hihihi – parou de rir quanto sentiu uma pesada mão bater em sua nuca – Itai! Vocês tiraram o dia pra me bater, não foi?

**-** Isso foi porque você tirou o dia pra encher o saco! – replicou Sango – E você me chama de Sangozinha, por que não posso te chamar de Mi-chan?

**-** Então quer dizer que eu posso te chamar de Sangozinha se você puder me chamar de Mi-chan? Eu posso agüentar a humilhação... Itai! – acariciou o local atingido enquanto olhava para a garota ao seu lado, que já se preparava para dar outro tapa – Você caprichou dessa vez, heim, Sangoz... Itai! Er... Sango.

**-** Hmpf! Dessa vez passa, estou de bom humor hoje...

**-** Está de bom humor? – perguntou abestalhado Miroku – Imagina quando estiver de mau humor... Itai!

**-** Repita isso e eu perco a minha paciência mesmo! Mas deixa disso, que agora temos que cuidar do Inuy... Ué? Cadê ele? – Sango viu Miroku apontar para uma Kagome arrastando um Inuyasha desmaiado até um banco do parque segurando nos braços e no cabelo do hanyou. Pela cara da garota, ela não estava achando graça. Sango e Miroku: gota.

**-** Vão ficar aí tendo essa briguinha de casal carente até quando? – gritou Kagome ao ver os dois parados olhando-a – Se quiserem fazer algo mais... Digamos assim... Íntimo, vocês primeiro vão ter que me ajudar com ele aqui – e apontou para o hanyou com a mão que tinha soltado dele, só ficando uma mão segurando o cabelo dele.

Sango e Miroku gelaram. Não sabiam se era pelo olhar psicopata de Kagome, pela forma que tratava Inuyasha (o que poderia vir a acontecer a algum deles dois), ou se pela forma que deram a entender quando Kagome disse "algo mais _íntimo_".

Miroku foi o primeiro a sair do gelo e não resistiu em comentar.

**-** Vamos logo, Sangozinha. Quanto mais rápido ajudarmos o Inuyasha, mais rápido poderemos saciar nossas vontades de fazer "algo mais íntimo" e...

Sango tinha avisado, após esse comentário, perdeu a pouca paciência que ainda tinha.

De longe podia-se ver duas garotas arrastados pelos cabelos dois rapazes desmaiados.

Fim do Flash Back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Acorda logo! Anda!

Só conseguiu ouvir isso antes de ser estapeado na cara por uma mão pesada.

**- **Ugh! Argh! Itai! Itai! ITAI! ITAI, SANGO! JÁ ACORDEI!

**-** Aff… Até que enfim! Tava demorando, viu?

**-** Itai... Eu já disse que você tem uma mão pesada?

**-** Não, mas obrigada por me dizer... Vou lembrar disso da próxima vez que bater em você.

**-** Pra bater mais fraco? – perguntou Miroku cheio de esperança.

**- **Não, baka! Pra bater mais forte, é claro! – Miroku: gota.

**-** Sinto interromper o namoro as escondidas – Sango enrubesceu e Miroku sorriu maliciosamente – que pra falar a verdade não tem nada de escondido... – Sango suspirou e Miroku parou de sorrir, suspirando também – Mas temos que acordar essa besta aqui – disse apontando para o hanyou ainda desmaiado – E eu não estou conseguindo...

**- **Xiii... Esquece, Kagome-sama... Esse aí tem um sono mais pesado que uma rocha... Nem precisa tentar pra saber que não vai conseguir...

**-** E você só me avisa agora? Eu to há 20 minutos tentando acordá-lo!

**-** Se você não se lembra... Eu tava desmaiado...

**-** E eu com isso!

**-** Er... Kagome-chan... Essa conversa está meio sem sentido...

**-** Meio! – perguntaram Kagome e Miroku virando pra Sango ao mesmo tempo – Eu não entendo uma palavra do que ele(a) diz!

**-** Er... – Sango: gota – São detalhes... Detalhes... – disse abanando as mãos como se quisesse acalmá-los.

**-** Agradeça à Sango, Miroku. Vou permitir que viva mais um dia porque ela necessita muito de você – disse Kagome cruzando os braços.

**-** Até parece q... O que você disse? – Miroku estava com os olhos arregalados.

**-** Kagome!

**-** Ops...! Foi mal... Escapou... Foi sem querer... – Sango poderia ser confundida com um tomate ambulante e Miroku como uma raposa espreitando sua presa, já que se aproximava por trás com o objetivo de enlaçar Sango por trás. Foi isso que fez.

**-** Miroku!

**-** Sabe que depois de ouvir o que Kagome-sama disse, não estou mais bravo por você ter me batido? – falava num sussurro afundando o rosto nos cabelos castanhos escuros da garota. Respirou profundamente a essência de sua amada, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

**-** Mi... Miroku... – por mais que tentasse, não conseguia resistir por muito tempo às carícias de seu amado.

**-** Sim...? – perguntou sussurrando perto da orelha dela. Sango tremeu, arrancando assim um sorriso de satisfeito de Miroku.

**-** Temos que... Parar... – Miroku mordiscava sua orelha – Estamos... Em um... Parque... – parou de mordiscar para agora beijar levemente, fazendo com que Sango se esquecesse momentaneamente o que estava querendo dizer.

**-** Diz... – disse Miroku numa voz rouca.

**-** Diz... O que? – Sango perguntou arfando, arrancando mais um sorriso malicioso de Miroku.

**-** O que você estava tentando me dizer?

**-** Eu... – lembrou-se do que queria dizer e reuniu todas as suas forças para terminar – estamos em um parque... Temos que parar...

**- **Kuso! – Miroku pareceu entender o que a garota queria falar e a largou.

Os dois olharam e viram uma Kagome sentada apoiando a cabeça na mão e o braço no joelho olhando fixamente para os dois. Ambos enrubesceram.

**-** Eu disse que não tinha nada de escondido... Mas alguém me ouviu? Nãããão... – disse balançando a cabeça para os lados e levantando – Me ignoram completamente...

Sango e Miroku se assemelhavam a tochas humanas depois desse comentário.

**-** Kag... Kagome-chan! Não é nada disso! – Sango parecia uma criancinha com medo da mãe lhe dar um castigo. Kagome riu.

**-** Bem, eu sei o que vi. Mas se você não sabe o que sentiu, aí já não é comigo... – disse dando de ombros – temos que dar um jeito de arrastar esse baka até o carro... – disse virando de costas. Miroku caminhou em direção a Kagome para ajudá-la, mas não sem antes dizer num sussurro para Sango.

**-** Continuamos nossa "conversa" depois... – Sango fiou roxa de tanta vergonha, mas acompanhou Miroku para ajudar Kagome, que já levava o hanyou desacordado pelos cabelos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se ao ambiente, mesmo que estivesse escuro. Levantou parte do corpo, ficando apoiado pelos cotovelos e olhos para os lados. Viu que estava em um quarto, mas não reconhecia. "Será de Miroku?" pensou, mas não, já estivera lá várias vezes (sem mau sentido... pooor favooor!) e definitivamente não era o mesmo. Era de tamanho médio, uma suíte, e não tinha muitos detalhes. Inuyasha gostou. Fosse de quem fosse o quarto, ele gostou do estilo. Toque feminino sem aquelas frescuras, e o cheiro tão doce... Opa! O cheiro! Não deu tempo de raciocinar mais nada, pois a porta que deveria dar acesso ao banheiro se abriu revelando uma garota de cabelos negro-azulados com uma toalha tapando somente à parte da frente do corpo.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, sem conseguirem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Ele por estar vendo a mulher dos seus sonhos (ugh! Q meloso!) com a toalha tapando só à frente de seu corpo, deixando à mostra o contorno lateral dos seios, cintura e coxas. E aliás... Que coxas! Minha nossa! Inuyasha nunca tinha visto coxas mais perfeitas! Nunca tinha visto um corpo mais perfeito!

Já Kagome estava estática por não saber que Inuyasha estaria no seu quarto. Seria vingança de Miroku pelo comentário no parque? "Provavelmente..." pensou. Ainda não tinha se dado conta que estava somente de toalha na frente do rapaz. Ficou aliviada por ver que ele estava bem, mas quando percebeu o olhar devorador com que ele estava a olhando, e ver a sua situação, não pensou duas vezes para dar um murro na face do hanyou e começar a gritar.

**-** HENTAAAIII! – Sango e Miroku somente ouviram algo se chocar pesadamente contra a parede depois do grito.

**-** Ui... Isso deve ter doído... Não queria estar na pele dele...

**-** Mas você tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia ter colocado o Inuyasha lá no quarto da Kagome-chan enquanto ela estava tomando banho? Tenho a impressão que ela ficou um pouco... ahm... Irritada...

**-** Não tanto quanto eu quando a vi nos encarando no parque... – Miroku tinha agora uma veia saltando na testa.

**-** Você ficou tão irritado assim?

**-** E você não?

**-** Er... Bem... Eu... – Sango se enrolava nas palavras, o que Miroku aprovou "Se ela está tão nervosa assim pra me responder, quer dizer que ela também ficou irritada".

**-** Mas não importa agora.

**-** Não? – Sango levantou uma sobrancelha. Miroku riu, enlaçando-a pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos.

**-** Nem um pouco, por que no momento eu estou mais concentrado em acabar o que eu comecei lá no parque – Sango enrubesceu – E dessa vez sem Kagome pra ficar nos encarando... – disse Miroku num sussurro, o que fez Sango estremecer – Vamos matar as saudades, afinal, faz mais de um mês que não nos vemos, não é mesmo?

**-** ... – Sango estava sem fala. Miroku conseguia fazê-la ficar sempre desconcertada. Por isso, o único som que ela conseguiu fazer sair de seus lábios foi – É...

**-** Eu estava com saudades... – Sango não conseguiu dizer que sentia o mesmo, pois seus lábios foram logo cobertos pelos de Miroku.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Sai daqui, Inuyasha! – Kagome berrava enquanto tentava inutilmente cobrir-se mais com a toalha.

**-** Itai! Pare com isso, bruxa! Itai! – Inuyasha tentava se defender dos objetos voadores não identificados (óvni! Hauahauahauahaua!) jogados por Kagome. Realmente... O homem não pode fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo... Mas as mulheres sim! E isso era extremamente perigoso... Principalmente para Inuyasha, que estava naquela situação com uma mulher, e que mulher! Ainda não conseguia parar de olhar para o corpo de Kagome, mesmo essa jogando óvnis em cima dele e tentando cobrir o seu corpo.

**-** Inuyasha! Você é mesmo um tarado! Nas três vezes que eu vi você, duas você tentou fazer algo pervertido!

**-** Garota idiota! Nessas duas vezes eu não tive culpa! Itai! O que eu posso fazer se eu acordei aqui no seu quarto? Eu nem sabia onde eu estava! E, aliás, eu desmaiei por sua causa, se lembra? Você fedia tanto que meus sentidos ficaram a mil! Eu não conseguia nem raciocinar! – Inuyasha agora também gritava.

**-** A culpa também não é minha! Eu queria voltar pra casa pra tomar um banho, mas a Sango estava tão neurótica pra encontrar com o Miroku que me arrastou até vocês! E como eu ia saber que você estaria lá também? Como eu saberia que era você o amigo do Miroku?

**-** Vai me dizer que você não sabia que era eu? Não perguntou pra Sango qual era o nome da pessoa que iria ficar segurando vela com você? Ah! Faça-me o favor!

**-** Ah! Quer dizer que você sabia que era eu? Você ficou lá de propósito? Foi isso? – Kagome não estava conseguindo fingir. Ela, cada vez que falava mais, ficava mais e mais feliz, esperando que ele soubesse que era ela e estivesse-a esperando – Heim? Responde!

**-** Não! Eu não sabia que era você! Mas se eu soubesse, por que eu iria embora? – Inuyasha se deu conta do que tinha falado tarde demais. Kagome olhava para ele com os olhos esbugalhados. Fascinado pela beleza de Kagome, Inuyasha se aproximou, tocando com uma mão o pulso da mão que segurava outro óvni e com a outra tocou levemente o queixo da garota, que estava totalmente paralisada.

**-** Inu... Inuyasha? – podia ouvir as batidas descompassadas do coração do hanyou acompanhando as suas. Sentiu-o fazer uma leve pressão no pulso para que soltasse o óvni, deixando-o cair no chão. O braço que segurava o seu pulso desceu até enlaçar sua cintura seminua.

Os rostos estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro batendo na face que não escondia a ansiedade que os dois estavam sentindo por esperarem por tanto tempo esse momento.

Não desviavam um segundo sequer o olhar um do outro. Tanto para Inuyasha quanto para Kagome, os olhos estavam atuando como um ima atraindo-os, de forma a não conseguirem escapar. Na verdade, não queriam.

**-** Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu fiquei esperando por isso... Te encontrar... – disse Inuyasha com a boca grudada na orelha de Kagome, sussurrando – Te conhecer... Te abraçar... – apertou mais o abraço, conseqüentemente levando Kagome mais perto dele, molhando-o. Mas não deu a mínima importância a esse detalhe – Te tocar... – deslocou sua mão do queixo de Kagome para acariciar-lhe a face, voltando depois novamente para o queixo – Te beijar... – aproximou o rosto do de Kagome, suas bocas ainda não tinham tocado por milímetros. A respiração descompassada dos dois os deixavam ofegantes. A sensação de um estar nos braços do outro era extremamente boa, fazendo com que os dois desejassem nunca mais se separarem.

Inuyasha, antes de chegar ao seu principal objetivo – a boca – beijou a testa de Kagome, descendo para o nariz, indo para as bochechas. Dava beijos suaves, parecia que Kagome era uma boneca de porcelana e, com medo de quebrá-la, tomava o máximo de cuidado possível.

Agora Inuyasha focalizava a sua atenção para a boca de Kagome. Queria desesperadamente prová-la. Provar o sabor que ela tinha, saber se era tão doce quanto o cheiro de Kagome.

Seus lábios estavam se tocando quando..

DING DONG (tosko... exa onomatopéia fikou pior do q a do cel...).

Gritos de dois rapazes puderam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância.

**-** MALDIÇÃO!

**-** CHIKUSO!

Kagome e Sango se afastaram dos rapazes rapidamente com as mãos cobrindo os ouvidos.

**-** Itai! Por que fez isso?

Nem Inuyasha, nem Miroku deram ouvidos às perguntas das garotas. Andaram com passos pesados até a sala. Estavam com olhares assassinos, pois foram interrompidos na melhor parte.

Kagome e Sango se encontraram na sala, ambas rubras. Kagome já estava vestida. Seus olhares se encontraram como se dissessem "conto tudo depois" e olharam para os garotos que olhavam fixamente para a porta.

**-** Inuyasha... – Miroku quebrou o silêncio.

**-** É um youkai... O desgraçado...

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o que Inuyasha disse. Correu até a porta e a abriu, imaginando o ser que se encontrava atrás dela.

**-** Até que enfim te achei! A Sango disse que você não queria falar com ninguém... Fiquei preocupado. Você está bem? – o estranho disse abraçando Kagome, sob o olhar de ódio de Inuyasha. Kagome: gota.

**-** Sim, eu estou bem... Kouga-kun...

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**AEEWWWW!**_

_**Finalmente atualizeeeeiii!**_

_**E o Kouga finalmente apareceu!**_

_**Q vergonha... mas eu pensei q as coisas iam rolar hj... juro q pensei...**_

_**Mas... soh pra fazer um drama básico... e fazer vcs deixarem reviews (huhuhuhu)**_

_**Adorei a parte d inu/kag! adorei msm! Ti fofooooooooo!**_

**Ju Higurashi – **Aff... Antes d tudo... eu qria avisar q sou totalmente inocente! A idéia naum foi minha! Foi da minha amiga d escola, mas olha q ela tinha falado pra eu fazer coisas mt piores! Mas eu fikei com pena do inu e da kag... iam sofrer mt... Pois eh... ia fikar mt stranho mi-kun, neh? eu qse q botei, mas meu pai 100 eu perceber leu exa parte do mi-kun e qse teve 1 enfarte... aff.. foi difícil me safar... Mas, bem, tamos aki vivinha! Huhuhu naum c preocupem, mauahauahaua bjoos

Bellynha **– Pois eh! Eh aih q eu qro xegar! As minhas fic saum mt depre! Q raivaaaa! Eh por ixo q eu estou implorando ajuda! Por + q eu tente, naum consigo fazer humor! Aff... ninguém me curte... deve ser ixo! Pq ninguém me ajuda! Tive q me virar sozinha! Qse kebrei a kbça... mas tudo bem... brigada! Eh bom saber q alguém lê as minhas fics suuuper deprês... bjoos **

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki **– Aiaiai... eh difícil gostar d alguma coisa q eu faço... mas a gent supera... Ah! E vc qr asminhas fics pra revisar? q feliiiz! Oba oba! Brigada! E bem... eu tentei fazer 1 oneshot d san/mir... tah aki no meu pc, mas num tenho coragem d postar... num sei pq... mas... a vida continua, c kiser eu posso t passar! Aih vc vê c fikou boa! Ah! E naum c preocupe... eu tbm ODEIO a kikyou... nojenta! Cretina! Barro! Ops... hehe... ca-ham... bem... como pode ver... eu naum fiz o 1° beijo deles huhu Mas q deu vontad, deu... e como! A minha promessa d demorar a fazer o 1° beijo deles tah desmoronando... bem... eh ixo... txaau

Sango-Web** – olaah! Pois eh... coitada... eu q naum qria estar na pele dela... nakele momento! Pq pra ter um inu aos seus pés eu aceito cr a kag na boa! Bjoos **

**Angel Jibrille **– brigadaa! Lari-chan!posso t xamar axim? Bem, o q posso falar... eu tento naum dmorar... rsrsrs mas vc tbm naum demora viu? Bjos

Mali Higurashi** – olaaah! Serah q eu fiz um cap maior? Sei lah... nem vejo... maas, eu axo q fikou d seu agrado exe cap naum eh? rsrsrsrs bem, dah 1 desconto xx bjoos **

**RiNzInHa HiMe **– vc naum ajudoouuu! Xata! Feia! Boba! Vc num ajudou! E ainda naum continuou o cap 5 da sua fiiic! Aaaaaahhhh! Eu vou ateh aih e t obrigar a terminar o cap! Ò.Ó e eh verdade... VC TAH MT PREGUIÇOSA MININA! Levanta da cama e faz algo d útil, como escrever a sua fic! bah... bjoos

Yami no Goddess** – atendendo ao seu pedido, eu fiz a kag tomar um banho, mas... exe banho saiu melhor q a encomenda, neh? hauhauahuhaua fiko engraçadooooooo! Brigadaa! Bjoos **

**Lina-Yuki **– olaaaah! Mas q malvada ò.ó nenhuma fic se ompara a minha... em relação a estar horrível! Minha fic eh h-o-r-r-i-v-e-l! bah... mas skc... vo acabar tendo um pekeno bat bok com vc no MSN por causa disso ú.ù e vc tah vendo mt FMA... mas tuudo bem... eu deixo... ù.ú bjoos

_**Eh soh d reviews, neh?**_

_**EU VOU NO ANIME RIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**ANIME RIO!**_

_**ANIME RIO!**_

_**ANIME RIO!**_

_**ANIME RIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**EU NÃO ACREDITO! EH A PRIMEIRA VEZ Q EU VOU A UM!**_

_**Q FELICIDADE!**_

_**UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

**_Ca-ham... meu acesso d excitação geral termina por aki, fikem tranqüilos..._**

_**Kissus **_

_**E ja ne o/**_


	8. 8

**_Dãããããã... (cara d retardada)_

* * *

**

**- **Larga ela lobo fedido! – esbravejou Inuyasha, praticamente arrancando Kagome dos braços do youkai.

**- **Hei! O que significa isso? - Kouga olhou para Inuyasha ferozmente – O que diabos pensa que está fazendo com Kagome-chan! Solte-a agora mesmo, cara de cachorro!

**- **Cara de cachorro? – rosnou – Ora, seu lobo desgraçado... Vou ter o maior prazer de fazer você engolir o que disse com o meu punho – disse cerrando o punho esquerdo, que estava livre, pois o outro braço estava envolvendo protetoramente uma Kagome vermelha – Vou te ensinar a nunca mais encostar na Kagome!

**- **Ora! Maldito! Tire suas patas sujas da minha Kagome! Vira lata nojento! – Kouga rugiu dando um passo para frente.

**- **Sua Kagome? – Inuyasha avançou um passo – Não ouse dizer que Kagome é sua!

**- **Por que? Ela é e sempre será minha mulher, cara de cachorro!

**- **Kou... Kouga-kun... – Kagome botou uma mão sobre a face, para tentar esconder-se.

**- **Viu, lobinho? Está deixando Kagome com vergonha! Suma agora mesmo antes que eu mesmo faça isso!

**- **Não é você que está fazendo isso? Não fui eu que comecei gritando na porta da casa dela! É só ela ficar aparentemente livre que vem um cachorro imbecil como você pra tentar pegá-la! Mas saiba que ela é minha! Minha mulher!

**- **Maldito lobo fedido! A Kagome não é e nunca será sua mulher! Esqueça!

**- **Posso saber por que?

**- **Porque ela já é minha à muito tempo! – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados "E... Ele falando desse modo... Parece que... Já... Ah! Que vergonha!" enrubesceu imediatamente após esse pensamento.

Kouga, assim como Sango e Miroku, olhava alternadamente hora para Kagome, hora para Inuyasha, que ao perceber o mau entendido, enrubesceu e tratou logo de esclarecer.

**- **Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, suas mentes pervertidas! – Sango suspirou aliviada e Miroku soltou um suspiro de indignação.

**- **Mas, Inuyasha... – começou Sango – Quando foram que vocês se conheceram?

**- **Ah! É mesmo, né Sango? Você não sabia! – exclamou Kagome – Eu deveria estar muito deprimida mesmo pra não ter te contado isso! – Sango ficou indignada por Kagome ter deixado-a de fora num assunto tão importante enquanto Inuyasha sorria de orelha a orelha "Ela falando assim, parece que eu fui tão especial pra ela quanto ela foi pra mim" Kagome quando encarou Inuyasha e viu seu sorriso virou um pimentão – Inu... Inuyasha... – começou Kagome.

**- **Sim...? – perguntou Inuyasha chegando cada vez mais perto de Kagome, com Kouga quase pulando em cima do hanyou.

**- **Tira esse sorriso da cara! – gritou empurrando o hanyou com toda a sua força para trás.

**- **Nani? – Inuyasha ficou tonto com grito de Kagome, mas logo se recuperou ao ouvir a risada do lobo. Rosnou – Do que você está rindo, lobo fedido? E por que ainda está aqui?

**- **Hahaha... Cara... Hahahaha... De... Hahahaha... Cachorro... – Kouga respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Que fora! Hahahahahahahahaha!

**- **Ora, seu...! – Inuyasha ia partir para cima do lobo, mas uma mão o impediu. Virou o rosto e viu Kagome com uma cara não muito feliz.

**-** Não encha a minha Kagome, seu vira lata! Não vê que ela não está agüentando a sua maldita presença aqui? Você está sobrando!

**-** Cale a boca, lobo fajuto! Seu cheiro me enoja! Cheiro fedido de lobo – Inuyasha disse fazendo sinal de que ia cuspir no chão em sinal de nojo e desprezo. Claro que não o fez, estava na casa de Kagome.

**-** Ora, maldito cachorro! E você acha que eu gosto do seu cheiro nojento? Não sei como Kagome não desmaiou até agora por estar tão perto de você! – Kagome, despercebida por todos, corou "Eu gosto do cheiro dele... Eu adoro o cheiro do Inuyasha...".

**-** Reh! Então por que a Kagome nunca reclamou? – disse com um sorriso nos lábios, divertido. Kouga rosnou.

**-** Deve ser porque a minha mulher é muito educada pra isso! Ela deve odiar o seu cheiro, mas se contém em falar pra você tomar um banho na veterinária!

**-** Desgraçado...!

**-** Além disso... – Kouga disse como se lembrasse de algo – Você já tomou a sua vacina contra a raiva? – Inuyasha rosnou – Porque se você já tomou, sinto dize, mas acho que deve tomar outras 10 vezes, pois essa não fez efeito.

Inuyasha estava para pular em cima de Kouga quando Kagome o impediu de novo, se colocando na em sua frente. Andou um pouco até ficar bem na frente do lobo.

**- **Kouga-kun...! – chamou docemente Kagome.

**- **Sim, minha querida? – disse com as mãos da garota entre as suas, sorrindo internamente ao ver a cara de ódio de Inuyasha.

**- **Pode ir embora por hoje? – Kouga ficou com a cara no chão. Olhou para Inuyasha e viu este fazendo um tremendo esforço para não gargalhar, falhando miseravelmente.

**- **Mas... Kagome, querida... Não posso deixá-la nas mãos desse hanyou imprestável e idiota!

**- **Maldito... – Inuyasha rosnou.

**- **Kouga-kun... – Kagome suspirou – Não estou num dia muito bom, por isso, gostaria que me deixasse sozinha no meu apartamento – quando viu que Kouga ia acrescentar alguma coisa sobre Inuyasha, respondeu – E o Inuyasha e o Miroku também já estão indo...

**- **Está bem, querida... – Kouga pareceu relaxar ao saber que Inuyasha também ia embora – Mas saiba que qualquer problema, você pode contar comigo, está bem?

**- **Sim! – Kagome sorriu, deixando o youkai lobo rubro.

**- **Então, até mais, minha princesa – deu um beijo nas mãos e depois na bochecha de Kagome, deixando-a vermelha. Sorriu satisfeito e saiu.

**- **U-a-u... – Sango exclamou

**- **O que, Sango? – perguntou inocentemente Kagome, evitando olhar para Inuyasha, o qual mantinha um olhar assassino no rosto.

**- **O Kouga! Ele nunca esteve... Digamos assim... Tão apaixonado antes! O que será que aconteceu?

**- **É a presença do inimigo – Miroku concluiu.

**- **Nani? – perguntaram as duas.

**- **Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha corada. Este, apesar de também estar vermelho, abriu um sorriso ao constatar pelas palavras de Miroku que era um adversário forte para Kouga.

**- **Feh! Quem manda aquele lobo sarnento mexer com a Kagome? – disse cruzando os braços.

**- **Ele é meu amigo, Inuyasha... – disse Kagome suspirando.

**- **Ah, é? Então acho que você pode me explicar sobre essa história de "minha mulher".

**- **Inuyasha! Pára com esse ataque besta!

**- **Besta? Não é besta coisa nenhuma! Aquele lobinho vem aqui, atrapalha a gente – Kagome enrubesceu – e depois ainda vem chamando você de minha mulher? Ah! Kami! Eu acho que tenho todo o direito de perguntar isso, não tenho? Você deveria estar até se sentindo grata por eu não ter matado logo de cara aquele lobo intrometido e burro!

**- **Não fale assim do Kouga-kun!

**- **Ah! E por que você o chama de "Kouga-kun", heim? Algum motivo em especial? – inquiriu Inuyasha.

**- **Inuyasha!

**- **Cruzes... Por que vocês não voltam lá pro quarto e terminam o que vocês estão doidos pra terminar, heim? – os dois enrubesceram quando Miroku falou isso – Se querem tanto fazer algo mais... Digamos assim... Íntimo – "Vingança feita" pensou Miroku ao ver a raiva nos olhos de Kagome – procurem um lugar mais reservado. Ah! Perdão... Se for o caso, eu e Sango saímos daqui do apartamento. Sem problemas.

**- **Miroku! – Sango disse em tom de aviso.

**- **Não se preocupe – disse em resposta – Não deve doer tanto quanto seus tapas – Sango corou – além disso, eles não vão ter coragem para...

**- **Vai demorar muito, Miroku? – perguntou impaciente Inuyasha.

**- **Nani?

**- **Você vai embora sozinho ou eu vou ter que te ajudar? – Miroku olhou abobalhado para Inuyasha que estava de braços cruzados.

**- **Você quer... Que a gente vá... Mesmo? – perguntou ainda abestalhado – Ta falando sério?

**- **Você só percebeu isso agora? – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha – Vaza, Miroku!

**- **Tá bom, tá bom! Já recebi o recado! – Miroku levantou as mãos em sinal de desistência – Vamos, Sangozinha. Vamos para algum lugar em que não fiquemos segurando vela. De preferência um lugar como a sua casa e... Itai!

**- **Baka – Sango pronunciou-se.

**- **Er... – Kagome só assistia a tudo com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

**- **Vão embora logo, que eu já estou perdendo a paciência! – Inuyasha disse.

**- **Alguma vez você já teve? – perguntou Miroku, mais para si do que pata o hanyou.

**- **Disse alguma coisa, Miroku? – rosnou o hanyou.

**- **Nada, não! Nada, não! – disse balançando as mãos, com um sorriso que na opinião de Inuyasha, era idiota.

**- **Vamos logo, Miroku! Deixem eles em paz! – Sango começou a puxar Miroku pela gola da blusa do rapaz.

**- **Hei, hei! Que abuso é esse? – perguntou o rapaz se referindo à mão de Sango na gola de sua camisa.

**- **Miroku, querido... Você é a última pessoa no mundo que pode falar sobre abuso! Você simplesmente não tem moral nenhuma!

**- **Ai, Sangozinha... Assim você me ofende... – disse Miroku fazendo beicinho.

**- **Miroku... – Sango tinha uma gota na cabeça – Você não convence ninguém...

**- **Argh! Bom saber... Vamos logo! Que saco... – disse saindo porta afora, sendo seguido por Sango. Esta não saiu sem antes sussurrar para Kagome.

Depois você me conta essa história direitinho. – Kagome corou e fez que sim com a cabeça.

**- **Aff! Finalmente os dois saíram! – disse Inuyasha se virando para Kagome – Agora podemos... Nani?

Kagome tinha corrido até seu quarto e fechado a porta. Se encostou nela e escorregou até o chão. Não acreditava que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo... Inuyasha estava bem ali! Na sala da sua casa! Querendo ficar sozinho com ela! Que emoção!

Kagome enquanto pensava nisso fazia caras e bocas totalmente corada. Quando viu o que estava fazendo, parou e colocou as mãos nas bochechas, como que para conferir se estavam quentes, logo tendo uma resposta afirmativa.

Enquanto isso, na sala, um hanyou olhava abobado para a porta do quarto de Kagome. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Primeiro eles quase se beijam... Corou ao lembrar do estado de Kagome... E agora ela foge dele? Realmente... Não entendia as mulheres...

**-** Kagome? – disse chegando mais perto da porta – O que você esta fazendo aí?

**-** Que pergunta mais besta, Inuyasha! – replicou Kagome para disfarçar os rápidos batimentos de seu coração – Estou me trocando, é claro! - era mentira e ele sabia. Ela estava com medo dele?

**-** Kagome... Se você não sair eu vou entrar – ok! Não era a melhor forma de fazer as pazes com ela, mas o que podia fazer? Era o gênio dele...

**-** Como você é educado – ouviu ela responder sarcástica – Você falando desse jeito é claro que eu vou sair...

**-** Ora, Kagome! Saia logo daí! Não estou de bom humor! Já tive stress o bastante aturando aquele lobo fedido!

**-** Ele é meu amigo, Inuyasha!

**-** Ele te chamou de "minha mulher"! – replicou irritado.

**-** É apenas um costume! – Kagome disse se levantando e olhando para a porta, como se pudesse ver Inuyasha através dela.

**-** Oh! Adorei esse costume! – disse numa mistura de sarcasmo e irritação – Mas não era isso que parecia!

**-** Ora! Quem você pensa que é pra falar de aparências? – Kagome disse abrindo a porta.

**-** Sou aquele que te procurou por mais de um mês só porque passou míseros minutos com você e foi nocauteado em todas as vezes que nos encontramos! – só depois de ver a cara espantada de Kagome foi que se deu conta do que tinha falado – Er.. Quer dizer...

**- **Inu... Inuyasha...? – ele olhou corado para a garota à sua frente – Você me procurou mesmo...?

**-**Baka... – respondeu, corando mais ainda – Se eu disse foi porque eu fiz, não é?

Kagome não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Ele estivera procurando-a por todo esse tempo! Era bom demais pra ser verdade! Ele gostava dela? Será...? (vc ainda tem duvidas, minina...?) Será que seu sentimento era correspondido?

**-** Inuyasha... – viu ele se aproximando, mas dessa vez não fez nada para impedi-lo ou fugir.

**-** Kagome... – segurou no queixo da garota e a puxou mais para perto, com a intenção de colar seus lábios nos dela.

Bom... Ficou só na intenção mesmo...

Porque nesse instante, a campainha tocou de novo.

**-** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! QUE MALDIÇÃOOO! – gritou Inuyasha por ter, novamente, o clima com Kagome quebrado pela maldita campainha. Estava pensando seriamente em quebrar com ela – Se for o lobo fedido de novo... Eu o mato! Dessa vez eu o faço!

**-** Calma Inuyasha... – disse Kagome corada, mas sussurrou para si mesma – Karma... só pode ser karma...

A garota foi até a porta para atendê-la quando se voltou para Inuyasha com uma cara não muito feliz.

**-** Que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Inuyasha instantaneamente.

**-** Não estou a fim de assassinatos por aqui, ouviu Inuyasha? – disse estreitando os olhos – Se você matar a pessoa que está atrás dessa porta, eu mesma vou matá-lo depois.

**-** Bah! Que seja! – disse virando de costas.

Kagome olhou novamente para Inuyasha como que se procurasse alguma confirmação dele estar dizendo a verdade. "Mas o que importa?" pensou suspirando e fechando o olhos "Mesmo que não seja pelo Inuyasha, a pessoa que tocou a maldita campainha vai morrer mesmo, seja pelas mãos de Inuyasha ou pelas minhas! Pensando bem... Acho que vou desinstalar a campainha... Esse coisa só toca quando a gente não quer..."

**-** Sim...?

**-** Finalmente te encontrei querida! Te procurei muito, sabia? – Kagome arregalou os olhos e falou para Inuyasha, sem olhá-lo.

**-** I... Inuyasha...

**-** Que foi? – perguntou o hanyou virando para olhá-la.

**-** Mate a pessoa... – o hanyou olhou para o sujeito que estava na frente de Kagome "ela me disse pra não matar ninguém... Quem é ele?".

**-** Ora, minha querida... Você deixaria ele bater no seu namorado? – perguntou o estranho com um pequeno sorriso.

**-** VAI EMBORA NARAKU! – Kagome gritou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**Dá-lhe Kagome! Ò.ób**_

_**Manda o inu matar o naraku!**_

_**Mas kra... me superei... fiz ixo em 1 dia!**_

_**Tudo bem q tah 1 bosta...**_

_**Mas tah aih, neh?**_

_**Eu deixei os personagens praticamente o cap inteiro corados maiauuamauahauaha**_

_**Eu so mah**_

_**Leiam minha risada maligna**_

_**Muahauahauahauahaaahauaha**_

_**Tenham medo**_

_**Muuuito medo...**_

_**Mas fikem tranqüilos...**_

_**Não farei nada c vcs deixarem uma simples review n.n**_

_**Viu como eh fácil c safar d mim?**_

_**Eh soh apertarem o botaum do lado do quadrado (retângulo) e skrever alguma coisa na janela q aparecer n.n**_

_**Bem... Às reviews:**_

**Jaqueline **– Puxa! Brigada! Mas minha fic num eh taum boa assim... envergonhada mas faço o melhor q posso! Brigada por deixar uma review o/ ixo me motiva a continuar n.n bjooos o/

Lori-Nakamura** – hihihihi axo q kebrei o clima di novu, neh? se escondendo mas eu tinha dito q ia demorar fazer o 1° beijo deles, lembra? Mas num sei c vou conseguir segurar por mt tempo... a pressaum eh mta... ú.ù brigada, tah? n.n bjoooos o/**

**mc-chan **– muahauahauahaua eu fuuuuiiii! E foimt bom, apesar d eu ter ido no dia q eh mais xeio e na pior hora... ú.ù mas comprei mta coisa! Foi mt bom! Mas parando por aki... tadinha! Q horrroorr! Tadinha! Q injustiça! Vamos fazer um abaixo assinado para mais bancas no país! E... o q vc qria? A kag num tah safadinha... eh simplesmente... o INU q tava abraçando ela! Como alguém consegue resistir? sonhando acordada dããããã... ops... hehe ela nem c lembrou q soh tava d toalha... ixo q eh poder d persuasão, heim? dá-lhe inu! Bem... o lobo xegou... e a aranha tbm! O bixo vai pegaaar! Dá-lhe inu ò.ób bjooos o/

RiNzInHa HiMe **– ohayo! Hentais d plantaum? Nem tanto... num so taum boa... envergonhada e u desisto... vc ajuda geral e num me ajuda... to deprimida... hei ho, vivi go? Vc tah doent? Tomou seu remédio hj? Aff... vc sumiu agora num consigo mais ler a sua fic! xata... bjoos o/**

**Dily-Chan **– SERIOOO! Q e-m-o-ç-ã-o! felicidade! Brigadaaa! E tudo bem o importante h q agora vc vai deixar sempre uma review, neh? n.n bjoos o/

Ju-Higurashi **– Pois eh... me superei e soltei a franga rsrsrsrs pois eh... na minha opinião, o lobo soh serve pra fazer ciúme no inu... mais nada... o anime rio q eu fui foi o anime rio pocket, mas ainda vai ter o verdadeiro anime rio em julho n.n eu vou! n.n vem! Eh mt legal! Mas vem com grana... vc vai gastar... bjoos o/**

**Angel **Jibrille – brigada n.n eu nem tento postar toda semana pq sei q num dah.. mas faço o mais rápido possível.. prometo q vou ser mais rápida bjoos o/

Yami no Goddess** – pois eh... tomou o taum pedido banho n.n romântico o/ ebaa! Vc gosta do kouga? Num so mt fã dele, naum... tah aih o cap bjoos o/**

**SunBlade Girl **– minina... jah falei pr'ocê... olha o stress... muahuahua demoro 2 horas pra vc ler a minha fic? uau... bem bão... rsrsrs soh vc msma... vc tem sorte... eles soh c beijam no filme msm... no anime vc ia fikar uma pilha d nervos (como eu fiko) com a indecisaum dele... kag ou kik... Q RAIVAAAA! Aff.. e minina... v jah me inferniza... muahauahauahaua bjoos o/

Pamelokinha **– brigada fofa! Adorei o coelhinho n.n bjoos o/**

**Sammy Higurashi **– brigadaaaa! Fiko feliz q esteja gostando! To sperando vc skrever outras fics, viu? n.n e vc viu... campainha d novu... mauahauahua eu so mah mt mah! Mauahuhaua q bom q vc tah gostando n.n fiko mt feliz com ixo n.n bjooss o/

Anna **– mauahauahauahaua sino dizer mas eles não vau c beijar taum cedo... eu qro fazer algo special! Tipo.. no 1° cap eu vou e faço eles c beijando aih eles naum param mais e c beijam na fic toda... fica 100 nexo (pra mim) por ixo vai demorar e vai ter mtas campainhas e telefones pra atrapalhar, pod apostar mauahauahaua bjoos o/**

**mk-chan160 **– o anime rio eh um evento ond as pessoinhas vaum pra comprar coisas dos animes! Tem d tudo! Miniaturas, xaveiros, dvds, rpgs, mangas, etc, etc... eh mt legal! mas pra ir vc alem d ter q ter mt dinheiro economizado (o meu caso... economizei o ano todo) tem q ter um auto controle MT BOOM pq sm vc sai comprando tudo pela frent... mauahauahaua c kiser q eu t explike melhor me fala, tah? bjoos o/

Mali Higurashi** – sumidaaaaaaaaaa! Boba! Feia! Xata! Vc sumiu e me deixou na mão! Buáááá! To d mal! Morra d novo mauahauahaua olhar assassino bjoos o/**

_**Fffffffffffffffffoooooooooi !**_

_**Terminei o cap!**_

_**C não fikou como vcs esperavam me dêem um desconto, acabei d sair d uma gripe braaaaaaaaaabaaaa...**_

_**Bjooooooos e prometo atualizar logo!**_

_**Kissus **_

_**Ja Ne o/**_


	9. 9

**Ohhhhhh! °O° **

**Parei na melhor parte no cap passado, neh? huhuhu eu sou mah, mt mah (olhar d psicopata, esfregando as mãos)**

**(de repente, um tomate vem na direção da autora, que eh nocauteada) Ahhhh! Um tomate assassino me acertoou! Adeus, mundo feliz... (tomate na cara) Blergh! Eh tomate podre! Q nojo!**

**(vivica vê os leitores se aproximando com tochas e tomates nas mãos) Ai meu deeeeuuusss!

* * *

**

**- **Que feio... É assim que você trata o seu namorado depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo? – Naraku pergunta sarcástico.

**- **Você não é meu namorado, não mais! E eu gostaria de nunca mais olhar pra sua cara nojenta! – disse Kagome já alterada – Vai embora daqui! Agora!

**- **Kagome, querida... Eu estava com muitas saudades... Mas você estava me evitando... Não... Evitando a todos, pelo que eu soube... – tentando parecer doce, Naraku anda alguns passos em direção à Kagome – Achei melhor te dar um tempo e ver que tudo o que viu foi uma grande confusão.

**- **Confusão? CONFUSÃO? – Kagome estava mais do que histérica, no momento – Eu chego da faculdade muito feliz por ter sido liberada mais cedo e esperava encontrar meu namorado em casa. Adivinha! Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu! Encontrei meu namorado em casa DEITADO COM OUTRA! Seu maldito! Cafajeste! Cretino!

**- **Mas eu já disse que tudo o que você viu foi uma grande confusão... Eu não queria ter me deitado com aquela vadia... E era em você em quem eu pensava o tempo todo! Você nunca quis nada comigo e...

**- **Deixa eu ver se entendi... – Inuyasha se meteu no meio de Kagome e Naraku, já que o homem à sua frente estava chegando perto demais de Kagome para o seu gosto, e a mulher atrás dele ameaçava cometer um assassinato ou ter um ataque cardíaco – Como a Kagome não quis dormir com você, você se achou no direito de saciar as suas vontades imbecis procurando a primeira prostituta que encontrou pela frente? – Inuyasha mantinha em seu rosto uma expressão séria, fria, o que de certa forma assustou até Kagome.

**- **Ora, ora – Naraku recompôs a postura que tinha por um momento perdido ao ver a expressão assassina no rosto do hanyou – Esse cheiro... Você é um hanyou? – disse num tom sarcástico e desprezível.

**- **E o que você tem a ver com isso? – perguntou cerrando os dentes.

**- **Eu? Nada – respondeu desdenhoso, o que irritou profundamente o hanyou – Só acho que deve ser um pouco... Como posso dizer... _Ridículo_ ser um hanyou, não? – Inuyasha ameaçava avançar em Naraku – Sabe... Se fosse comigo, preferiria me matar a ser uma criatura ridícula, fraca e anormal como você...

Naraku foi incapaz de terminar a sua fala, pois foi arremessado contra a parede do corredor pelo soco do hanyou.

**- **Heh! Quem é o fraco por aqui, heim? Seu desgraçado! – Inuyasha andava em direção ao homem estirado no chão, que no momento limpava o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Conseguia-se ver perfeitamente a marca agora roxa do punho do hanyou.

**- **Huhuhu... – começou Naraku depois de recuperar a fala – Vejo que não é tão fraco quanto aparenta, mas continua sendo um mísero hanyou – sorriu com o canto dos lábios desdenhosamente, sentindo prazer ao ver a fúria estampada nos olhos de Inuyasha e esquecendo-se que fora ele quem tinha sido nocauteado e estava caído no meio do corredor.

**- **Você vai ver quem é o mísero hanyou por aqui depois que você for mandado para o hospital em coma! – Inuyasha estalou os dedos, como se preparasse suas garras afiadas para o ataque.

**- **Inuyasha! – o hanyou ouviu a garota atrás de si falar e viu que ela olhava para um ponto no corredor. Quando olhou para o mesmo ponto que ela pôde ver alguns moradores abrindo a porta de suas casas para ver a confusão que acontecia no corredor. Inuyasha se controlou.

**- **Huhuhu... É isso mesmo... Essa é a ridícula natureza de um ridículo hanyou – Inuyasha e Kagome se viraram para ver Naraku se levantando com alguma dificuldade, devido ao soco do hanyou. Inuyasha rosnou – E Kagome querida – Olhou para a garota – Vai se arrepender por ter me desprezado para ficar com um mísero hanyou. Pode ter certeza que você ainda vai ser minha, por bem ou por mal – sorriu maliciosamente – Ainda não deve ter esquecido de tudo o que fizemos juntos, não? Todos os anos que vivemos juntos não devem ter sido simplesmente deletados da sua memória, não é mesmo? Eu te conheço melhor que ninguém, minha Kagome. E pode acreditar, você vai ser minha quer queira ou não.

**- **Não se atreva a ameaçar Kagome, seu bastardo! – Inuyasha urrou.

**- **O único bastardo que vejo por aqui é você, hanyou imundo! – devolveu Naraku.

**- **Cale essa sua maldita boca! – Inuyasha olhou para trás surpreso quando Kagome falou – Estou cansada de ouvir tantas idiotices em tão pouco tempo! Você não tem o direito de falar mal do Inuyasha! E mesmo que tivesse algum, eu não deixaria! – _"Ela... Está me defendendo?"_ pensou Inuyasha incrédulo – Inuyasha não é nenhum ridículo, fraco, anormal, miserável, bastardo, imundo ou qualquer coisa que seja! Eu não vou deixar que fale assim dele! – Kagome avançou um passo – Enfie o seu maldito rabo entre as suas pernas e dê o fora daqui, antes que eu mesma resolva fazê-lo! Desgraçado! Pensa que pode me trair e depois vir pedir desculpas? Eu já aturei demais! E agora ainda ousa insultar o meu Inuyasha? – Kagome não se dera conta do que acabara de dizer, mas Inuyasha olhou com olhos do tamanho de melancias para a garota – Eu não chegaria a esse ponto se você tivesse ficado quieto! O fato de Inuyasha ser um hanyou não altera o que ele é! Não altera o que os seus verdadeiros amigos sentem por ele! Não altera o que eu sinto por ele! Não nos importa que ele seja um hanyou! O que tem de tão errado nisso? Você também não se deitou com uma humana? E se ela tivesse um filho seu? O que iria fazer, heim?

**- **Provavelmente renegá-lo, mandar a vadia abortar ou matá-la. Pra mim tanto faz – Naraku deu de ombros. Kagome e Inuyasha caíram para trás.

**- **Bem... Esqueça o que eu acabei de falar – disse Kagome se recompondo do tombo com a mão na cabeça – Essa conversa vai acabar não fluindo... – disse em voz baixa.

**- **Bem... Acho que teremos que deixar nossa conversa para outro dia, não é, Kagome querida? – disse Naraku – E você, hanyou desprezível – olhou friamente nos olhos de Inuyasha, desafiando-o, o que Inuyasha entendeu perfeitamente – Encoste na Kagome e eu te mato.

**- **Heh! Como se você fosse capaz... – rebateu indiferente o hanyou – Mas se _você_ ousar chegar _perto_ de Kagome, aí sim, você vai ver quem vai matar quem – disse firmemente olhando com ódio para o ser à sua frente, o qual somente riu desdenhoso.

**- **Você? Me matar? Huhuhu... Isso, meu caro hanyou, é uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver...

**- **Pois então não se preocupe, porque seu desejo logo será realizado. Eu farei com prazer.

**- **Mas acho que a nossa "conversa" já durou tempo demais... Por hoje, vou embora, mas lembre-se_ Inuyasha_ – realçou com desprezo o nome do hanyou – Ela é minha, e você vai ser morto – dizendo isso simplesmente andou até o elevador e foi embora.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, que no momento estava ocupada dando desculpas esfarrapadas para os vizinhos. Percebeu que ela estava tremendo, totalmente apavorada. Bufou.

Ignorando os vizinhos curiosos, Inuyasha puxou Kagome pelo ombro de encontro ao seu peito e a levou para dentro do apartamento fechando a porta, sem dar mais nenhuma explicação.

--------dò.ób--------

**- **Você acha que eles vão ficar bem sozinhos, Miroku?

**- **Hihihi... Você tem alguma dúvida, Sango? – riu Miroku maliciosamente.

**- **Aff... Num dá pra conversar a sério com você... Já leva tudo pro mau sentido... – disse Sango num suspiro.

**- **Ah, Sango! Num fala assim que me corta o coração – disse botando a mão no peito, como se doesse.

**- **Eu heim... Sai pra lá, hentai! – disse Sango afastando Miroku quando este tentou se aproximar.

**- **Mas Sango! Somos namorados! É natural que fiquemos namorando – disse com seu típico sorriso malicioso – Então por que você não se solta mais e...

As pessoas presentes no restaurante olharam para o casal que estava em uma das mesas. A garota estava em pé com uma cara de poucos amigos e o rapaz se encontrava desmaiado no chão do restaurante com um sapato grudado em seu rosto, podia-se ver seus olhos em espiral.

**- **Baka... – exclamou Sango. Quando viu que todos a olhavam – O que tanto olham? Se quiserem ver o resto do espetáculo terão que pagar! – as pessoas rapidamente desviaram suas atenções para algo menos... Perigoso por assim dizer – Quanto a você, seu hentai idiota – falou a Miroku – vamos pra casa – e saiu arrastando pela camisa Miroku, o qual estava ainda com os olhos em espiral.

--------dò.ób--------

**- **Inu... Inuyasha... – sussurro Kagome antes de ser tomada por um abraço do hanyou.

**- **Está tudo bem agora, Kagome – disse afagando os cabelos da garota – Ele já foi embora e eu estou aqui... Não precisa ter medo...

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Como... Como ele podia entendê-la tão bem? Como um homem que mal conhecia podia decifrá-la tão facilmente? Inuyasha decifrava tudo o que ela queria esconder. Decifrava seu medo por entre insultos e berros de raiva, decifrava sua fragilidade mesmo que estivesse mostrando a todos que era forte... Ele, por mais que negasse, era o único que verdadeiramente a conhecia...

**- **Inu... – não conseguiu terminar, pois seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e desatou a chorar, afundando cada vez mais no peito de Inuyasha, segurando suas vestes enquanto molhava-as – Eu tive tanto medo... – ela conseguiu dizer.

**- **Mas não precisava, Kagome. Eu estou aqui e vou sempre te proteger – aproximou suas cabeças e falou – É uma promessa – isso fez com que um raio de consciência caísse sobre ela, fazendo com que o empurrasse.

**- **Quem é você pra me falar em promessas? – exclamou fitando o hanyou, que estava surpreso com a atitude da mulher à sua frente – Conhecia Naraku por anos antes dele vir me pedir em namoro! Ele me prometeu a mesma coisa que você! Ele prometeu que ficaria comigo e sempre me protegeria! Eu achava que podia acreditar nele! Tinha confiança nas pessoas! Achava que ele me amava! E você, eu só conheço a poucos dias, não conheço nada da sua vida, não conheço você! E você acha que já pode ficar comigo sozinho no meu apartamento, fingindo que me entende, que conhece a minha dor tão bem quanto eu própria! Acha que é só me salvar uma ou duas vezes que você já pode ganhar a minha confiança? Está muito enganado, Inuyasha! Você acha que eu posso confiar em você só porq...

Não pôde terminar a frase, pois teve suas palavras abafadas pelos lábios de Inuyasha, que cobriram inesperadamente a sua boca.

--------dò.ób--------

**- **E então? Como foi? – uma mulher com vestes extravagantes, cabelos pretos presos em um coque e exóticos olhos vermelhos perguntava.

**- **Nada... – respondeu o homem que entrava no carro.

**- **Como nada? Ela não estava no apartamento? – a mulher perguntou confusa.

**- **Sim, estava – respondeu o outro sério.

**- **Mas então...

**- **Ela estava acompanhada – respondeu indiferente à pergunta que iria ser feita pela mulher.

**- **Entendo – a mulher desviou seu olhar do homem à sua frente e pôs-se a pensar, olhando para o nada – Então, o que você fez? Ou... O que você conseguiu fazer? – formulou melhor a pergunta feita. O homem, quando ouviu-a, sorriu malignamente.

**- **Eu a apavorei – seu sorriso aumentou – Apesar de tudo, eu a conheço muito bem, e sei que ela morre de medo de mim. Acho que ela, depois de me vir traindo-a, sabe do que sou capaz para conseguir o que quero.

**- **Mas você não conseguiu se deitar com ela... – rebateu a mulher.

**- **Eu conseguiria, se eu realmente quisesse – respondeu calmamente – Meu interesse nela era, e ainda é, outro. Por anos eu tentei descobrir seus segredos que eram guardados a sete chaves. Tentei fazê-la confiar em mim. Mesmo que ela diga o contrario, ela não foi capaz de confiar plenamente em mim. Essa foi a minha falha.

**- **Não conseguiu que uma pirralha idiota confiasse em você? Onde está a sua classe, Naraku querido? – debochou a mulher.

**- **Não me subestime, Kagura. E, principalmente, não subestime Kagome – respondeu Naraku seriamente, como se avaliasse a situação.

**- **Hum... Mas vejo que você realmente gosta dela, não? – Kagura continuava provocando-o.

**- **Não – respondeu simplesmente.

**- **Então...

**- **Ela possui uma coisa que eu quero muito. Para conseguir tal coisa, precisei conhecê-la mais que ela mesma. Foi isso que fiz, mas não foi o suficiente.

**- **Sei... Mas afinal de contas... O que você tanto quer dela? – Kagura questionou curiosamente.

**- **Logo você saberá, minha querida Kagura.

--------dò.ób--------

Kagome estava com os olhos arregalados. Inuyasha a beijava vorazmente, como se tentasse acordá-la de algum transe. A garota ainda não tinha associado o ocorrido, mas seu corpo já correspondia aos carinhos do hanyou instintivamente, fechando os olhos e correspondendo ao beijo enlaçando seu pescoço.

Inuyasha, ao ver que era correspondido, esqueceu-se do porque que estava beijando-a e puxou Kagome mais para perto de si, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo com que sua língua imvadisse a boca da garota. Porém, não contava que com esse movimento, Kagome "recuperasse a consciência" e o empurrasse novamente.

**-** O que pensa que está fazendo? – exclamou a garota, ofegante.

**-** Nani? – Inuyasha ainda estava em transe, tentando se recuperar do beijo recém dado. Assim que voltou a si, percebeu a situação em que se encontrava e olhou preocupado para Kagome – Eu Queria que voc...

**-** Não me interessa o que você queria! Eu não te dei esse direito! O que você pensa que estava fazendo? Quem você pensa que é? – Inuyasha suspirou. A garota ainda estava exaltada "Oh, Kami-sama... Por que você é tão mau comigo? Eu sempre tenho que livrar a cara das pessoas na base da porrada, digamos assim... Eu pensei que com a Kagome ia ser diferente... Aff... To vendo que vou ter que fazer do jeito tradicional mesmo..." pensou exasperado.

**-** Feh! Que seja! Depois não venha me encher o saco pedindo ajuda por estar desolada e sozinha – disse sarcástico – Não quero ter que bancar a babá de uma garotinha.

**-** O que? – Kagome perguntou espantada. Só não sabia se era pelo jeito com o que ele havia falado com ela ou pelo que ele dissera – Eu não sou uma garotinha, ouviu bem? E por que você está falando assim comigo, heim? O que deu em você? – resolveu perguntar logo a ter que ficar com a dúvida em sua mente.

**-** E desde quando você tem algo a ver com isso? – questionou o hanyou levantando uma sobrancelha – Que eu saiba, eu trato todos assim, por que com você iria ser diferente?

**-** Mas comigo era diferente!

**-** Heh! Desde quando?

**-** Desde que nos conhecemos!

**-** Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Eu posso simplesmente ter te enganado para conseguir te levar para a cama, não é mesmo? – perguntou curioso pela resposta. Kagome ficou muda por um instante, para depois responder num som quase inaudível.

**-** Não... Você não é assim... Você é diferente... – respondeu com a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

**-** Como pode ter tanta certeza? – repetiu a pergunta.

**-** Por que você se abriu comigo... Você me mostrou a sua dor logo na primeira vez que nos vimos – Inuyasha viu lágrimas escorrendo no rosto de Kagome. Se arrependeu na mesma hora por sua insistência. Seu objetivo não era machucá-la.

**-** Kagome e...

**-** Não... Você não é como o Naraku – disse finalmente olhando nos olhos do hanyou, encarando-o seriamente, mesmo com todas as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

**-** Por que? – Inuyasha resolveu arriscar, depois de ver o olhar resignado de Kagome.

**-** Ao contrário do Naraku – deu um tímido sorriso – Seus olhos mostram tudo o que você sente. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que você não é igual a ele.

**-** Como pode confiar tanto assim na sua intuição sendo que ela já a enganou uma vez? – perguntou rudemente Inuyasha.

**-** Ela não me enganou – Inuyasha olhou interrogativamente para Kagome, que sorriu novamente – Eu enganei ela.

**-** Nani? – perguntou ainda confuso.

**-** Eu acho que estava precisando tanto de um amigo na época, estava tão desolada, que me rendi a ele ao mínimo de insistência... – baixou a cabeça novamente.

**-** Da mesma forma que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou com nojo de si mesmo. Seria possível que Kagome só tivesse beijado-o por estar frágil? Sem um mínimo de sentimento?

**-** Não! – tratou logo de corrigir o engano – Não foi assim! Não da mesma forma!

**-** Então... – Inuyasha continuava desconfiado.

**-** A diferença entre vocês é muita! – seus olhos pareciam suplicantes para que Inuyasha entendesse.

**-** Não vejo até agora nenhuma diferença – disse desgostoso – Nós dois a conhecemos quando você estava fragilizada, quando você precisava de um amigo. E você se rendeu a mim com um mínimo de insistência também, né? Afinal, Eu estou sozinho com você na sua casa e...

**-** Não! – interferiu Kagome, fazendo com que Inuyasha a olhasse. Mas antes dela falar alguma coisa, ele continuou.

**-** Eu vou embora... – disse virando-se para a porta, ficando de costas a Kagome – Não quero ouvir mais nada. Não quero ser mais humilhado do que já fui. E sem desculpas! – Disse quando viu que ela ia dizer algo – Pena é uma coisa que eu não quero que você tenha de mim – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente – Não preciso de mais uma pra minha lista. Que se você pensar bem, não é muito grande – disse fazendo cara de pensativo, colocando a mão no queixo levantando a cabeça – Acho que são só a Sango, o Miroku e a minha mãe... É... Acho que dá pra mais uma entrar... – olhou para Kagome com desprezo. O que tinha sido um jogo para levantar o astral da garota, acabou afetando-o profundamente.

**-** Inuyasha, eu não agüen...

**-** Você não agüenta o que? Não agüenta mais as minhas lamentações? Não agüenta mais a sua vida infeliz? – disse sarcástico – Ou será a sua falta de namorado, agora que não tem mais aquele bosta do Naraku? Ou será...

**-** EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS A SUA BURRICE! – gritou Kagome.

**-** Bem... Essa também seria uma opção – apesar de estar surpreso com a explosão da garota, não deixou transparecer. Apenas virou-se para a porta novamente e começou a andar.

**-** Baka... Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! – repetia incessantemente Kagome.

**-** Ficou louca, garota? – Inuyasha parou de andar por um instante para observá-la de soslaio.

**-** Você é mesmo um idiota! – disse – Não percebe... Não percebe...

**-** Se você me dissesse o que eu não percebo, isso ia facilitar a minha vida, não acha? – disse sarcástico – Não que isso me interesse... – e voltou a andar.

**-** A diferença... A diferença... – disse Kagome num tom de voz que nem Inuyasha conseguiu ouvir. Este já estava com a mão na maçaneta, abrindo-a, quando ouviu o berro de Kagome atrás de si – A DIFERENÇA É QUE EU NÃO AMAVA O NARAKU!

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**(Vivica se escondendo dos leitores que estão atirando tomates)**_

**_Itai...! Eu sei... Eu sei... Não me matem, onegai! Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer! Eu tenho marido e filhos e... Ops... Resposta errada..._**

**_Mas... Voltando... Eu sei que tem algumas pessoas (se não todas) que querem me matar, estrangular, assassinar, torturar, decapitar, maltratar e bater... (ixo me eh familiar, naum, rin-chan? Rsrsrsrs) Mas vamos ser compreensivos... XD Sabe... (tomatada na cara) Itai! Eu sou humana...! Não sou o inu T.T apesar d querer ser a kagome... (olhos brilhando) (tomatada na cara) Itai!_**

**_Sem mais demora... Aki vai a resposta das review (tomate na cara) Itai! Eu to me apressando, eu to me apressando!_**

**Sunblade Girl **– Oi fofa! Nossa... o.o q revoltada... mas tah aih o beijo... num eh akela coisa româââântica q geral esperava, mas eh um beijo, num eh? Bem... em relação à campainha... eu jah estou providenciando a kag tirá-la, pq ela tbm naum agüenta mais... hohohoho e o negocio d geral descer porrada no naraku, eu aprovo totalmente.. mas o fato eh q nem todos eles tem um "kestão" a ser resolvida com o babuíno... soh a kag msm... tipo... o inu, asan e o mir c metem pq gostam da kag (no caso do inu, ele ama ela, obviamente hohoho) e o kouga... bem... continuando com a minha filosofia... o kouga soh serve pra meter ciúmes no inu e nada mais... soh ixo... mas eh um objetivo mt importante no mundo, naum axa? o.o bem... axo q eh ixo... depois a gent c fala pelo MSN, viu minina? Bjocaas

**Yami No Goddess **– q bom q gostou da briga inu/kou n.n eu realmente tenho dificuldade com o contexto das brigas.. pensar num eh meu forte XD bem.. eu tento fazer o miroku ficar cômico, mas axo q ele soh sai cada vez mais pervertido XD num eh como eu qria... mais vah lah... pois eh... o naraku tinha q aparecer... ele eh o malvadão da hist, num eh? ù.ú"" tinha q aparecer uma hr ou outra... (além d jah ter aparecido no cap 1... XD) pois eh, neh? o inu acabou dando um soquinho soh no naraku i.i eu qria ver porradaria (olhar psicopata) huhuhu num ia fazer o naraku morrer, naum... no Maximo ficar em coma... mas ixo ia ser mta bondade com ele, num axa? bjoooos e ateh o prox cap!

**Pamelokinha **– oii bom, como vc viu o inu naum matou o naraku... apesar d eu qrer mt ixo (olhar d battousai) huuhuhuhu bjos e ateh! Ah! E adorei o seu desenho n.n briagada! (nunca conseguiria fazer um... XD)

**Lina-Yuki** – migaaa! Brigada! Q bom q estah gostando! Mas eu naum axo o naraku bonito... axo o príncipe (o corpo do nar antes dele tomar conta... sabe? O príncipe dakele castelo q ajudou a sango? Pois bem... os olhos saum bem diferentes... u.u) bom... o inu soh deu um soco no pilantra T.T droga... deu pra ter uma noção d como a kag c apaixonou pelo nar, neh? no final eu vo esplicar melhor (no final da pág... hehe) bjocaaas fofaaa!

**Lud **– oiii! Brigada por deixar uma review! (olhinhos brilhando) significa mt pra mim! Q bom q estah gostando! Fico feliz! Bjocaaas!

**mk-chan160 **– q bom q resolvi alguma coisa! Explicaçaum definitivamente naum eh o meu forte... ú.ù bem... brigada pela review! Bjooos!

**mry-chan **– minha noosssa!1 eu tinha a msma mania! Hello people! Geral qse me matava por falar ixo! Q emoção! (olhos brilhando com as lágrimas) pois bem... como jah disse... o kouga soh serve pra fazer ciúmes no inu.. mas pode deixar q futuramente eles vaum c arrebentar hohohoho Q IXO! A sua fic eh perfeita! Ela eh tudo d booomm! To mtissimo curiosa pra saber do resgate e da declaração! V c naum demora, viu minina? ;D pretendo fazer com q o kouga naum perceba taum cedo q ele naum eh bem vindo... possivelmente ele vai continuar atras da kag ateh o final da fic, pois eu axo q desistir naum combina com ele... rsrsrsrsrs bjoooooooooss fofaa!

**Samy Higurashi **– hohoho serah q irritei tanto axim com a campainha? Huhuhu por exa eu naum esperava XD metralhadora? XD axo q naum... u.u"" bem... c eu t disser q tava com preguiça d postar vc naum me mata? (samy correndo a uma velocidade incrível disparando alucinadamente a metralhadora para acertar em vivica)AHHH SOCOOORROOO! S.O.S.! PERIGO VITAAALL! BEIJOOOS FUUI!

**Kagome Redfield **– oba! Oba! Oba! Oba! A senhorita deixou uma review! To mt honrada! Brigada! n.n/ q bom q tah gostando! Espero q continue axim! Bjooos

**Lori Nakamura **– oiii! Brigada por deixar uma review! Tomara q tenha gostado dexe cap! e a sua fic tah d-mais! Tah mt tudo! Eu tbm naum vi o filme... entaum eh bem melhor axim XD a gent num fica comparando.. vc tbm naum gosta do kouga? (olhinhos brilhando) vamos nos dar mt bem hohohoho ! bjooooos

**Ju Higurashi **– rsrsrs realmente.. to começandoa axar q exagerei no negocio da campainha... rsrsrs e eu to fazendo mir mt tarado T.T num era pra ser axim... T.T uai? Teve no sábado e no domingo o Anime Family no colégio Baptista, na tijuca.. eu naum tinha dinheiro... levei basicamente o dinheiro pra entrada... e soh consegui comprar um dvd... com 20 reais... aff... tentação... mas tudo bem.. um dia, qm sabe... a gent supera... bjoooos

**Jaqueline **– i.i (emoção) YOKATAAAA! (obs: q booooomm!) concordo plenamente com vc! 99 d inu/kag, 1 d mir/san e 0 d sess/rin! ò.ób bjooooooosss

**Etsuko Kaye **– realmente… posso falar? Eu admito sim.. fiz ixo pra todos morrerem d curiosidade! Hohohohoho eu sou mah! Mas veja soh... a maioria das pessoinhas q eu leio fic naum atualiza rápido... entaum eu paro na melhor parte soh d raiva... hohoho, brincadeira... foi soh pra o cap num ficar mt grande... e coincidentemente (olhando para os lados) acaba sempre na melhor parte... brigada por gostar tanto axim da minha fic! e atih a taum esperada cena do beijo! Bjoooss

**Star Angel Matsuyama **– n.n no problem! It's okay! O importante h q vc lembro da pobre fic desta pobre autora n.n q bom q vc estah gostando! Fico mtissimo feliz! Rsrsrsrs vc axa msm q eu fiz o inu mt paciente? O.o? e eu naum mando as fics pra vc revisar pq eu axei q ia t atrapalhar... num sei... vc num ia gostar do meu abuso e sei lah... (envergonhada) bjoooos pra vcc!

**Naku-chan **– O.O uau… num sabia q gostva tanto assim da minha fic n.n mas o site num atualizar eh moh ruim... ú.ù sei como eh... e td bem... q bom q deixou review nexe cap n.n bjoooooooos fofaa! (obs: 11 d julho? O.O as minhas vaum ateh 1 d agosto!)

**Yukina Rhapsody **– oiiee! Brigada! q bom q vc gosta da minha fic! eh... definitivamente eu exagerei no lance da campainha... aff... mas tudo bem... bjooos

**Angel Jibrille **– oiii! Bom... eu naum fiz o inu matálo... mas eu ainda vou fazer ele ficar em coma (olhar d psicopata) huhhuhuhu bjooooos fofaa!

**Nana-PaesLeme **– huhuhuhu avakalhei com o clima, neh? hohohoho eu sou mt mah! Axo q vo fazer uma nova fic xamada "a campainha maldita" muahauahauaa bjoooss

_**Falo sim! Falo na cara q eu demorei pra postar por preguiça msm! Pq o cap jah tava pronto axo q a uns 3 dias atrás... mas vcs kererem me matar soh por causa disso aih jah eh d-mais! ITAI!**_

_**Ah! E a Kag conheceu o Naraku qndo o pai dela morreu por uma doença (q naum vou dizer ql eh pq naum tenho a mínima idéia... XD)**_

_**E definitivamente... eu devo ter exagerado mt na campainha... pq todo mundo falou na criatura! Meu deus! Aff... **_

_**Interrompemos o programa para dar acesso ao acesso de loucura da autora, que é totalmente gratuito:**_

_**(MARII! IMOUTO-CHAAAAN NÃO ME DEIXEEE! VC ALÉM D IR EMBORA POR UMA SEMANA INTEIRA, NÃO DEIXOU SUA REVIIIEEEW GIGAANTEEE! BUBU... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!)**_

_**Voltamos com as programações normais:**_

_**Aff... a pressão tah enorme... caramba.. deu um pani na Laços Malditos... Nem sei como continuar... mas podem deixar q eu vou continuar! Ò.Ób**_

_**E por último...**_

**_QUERO DEIXAR BEM CLARO QUE AINDA VOU FAZER O INU DAR MTA PORRADA NO NARAKU, POR INSISTENCIA DOS LEITORES E MINHA TAMBÉM!_**

_**Bjooos e bai bai!**_


	10. 10

_**Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

* * *

**_

Inuyasha ficou estático. Por alguns segundos evitou até mesmo respirar, com medo de que tudo fosse sua imaginação. Lentamente foi se virando para trás, querendo ter certeza que tudo aquilo não passava de uma ilusão. Mas, para a sua felicidade, não era a sua imaginação, nem mesmo uma ilusão.

Kagome estava caída de joelhos no chão, olhando fixamente para o hanyou, apesar de sua visão estar muito embaçada devido às lágrimas que não paravam de cair. A garota olhava para o hanyou com uma determinação inigualável, ignorando as lágrimas que teimavam cair mesmo sem sua permissão, encharcando seu rosto. Queria que o hanyou entendesse de uma vez por todas o que ela sentia. Mesmo que não fosse correspondida, pelo menos podia falar que tinha tentado, e não se arrepender depois.

Inuyasha olhava diretamente para os olhos de Kagome, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia ao ver aquele lindo rosto de anjo chorando. Odiava ver mulheres chorando, isso lhe causava um aperto no coração. Mas com Kagome, esse aperto era muito maior, era como se centenas de facas estivessem atravessando seu coração.

Sem exitar, se aproximou da jovem e se abaixou, ficando na altura dela. O olhar profundo que ele lançava causou arrepios em Kagome, que tentava encará-lo da mesma maneira. Ele, ao ver o rosto corado de Kagome, não teve mais dúvidas, porém, ele não seria ele mesmo se não brincasse um pouquinho, não é?

Levantou-se sem dizer uma só palavra, para confusão de Kagome, e se encaminhou para a porta. Segurou na maçaneta e a girou. Perguntou para si mesmo até quando a garota agüentaria se dizer nada, mas logo suas suspeitas foram concretizadas, quando estava prestes a sair.

**-** Onde você pensa que vai? – disse a garota indignada. Inuyasha sorriu internamente ao ver a raiva da garota pelo seu pouco caso – Eu acabo de me declarar e você vai embora assim como se nada tivesse acontecido? – ele sentiu que ela estava se levantando – Heim, Inuyasha? Me responde! - Ela segurou firmemente a manga da blusa do hanyou, impedindo que este saísse do apartamento. Inuyasha olhou de soslaio para a garota que se encontrava atrás dele e o encarava com tanta firmeza.

**-** Por que eu responderia alguma coisa pra você? – a garota mudou sua expressão para uma chocada – Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de falar alguma coisa pra você. Agora me solte.

**-** Inu... Inuyasha... – a garota enfraqueceu um pouco a pressão que fazia no tecido da blusa do rapaz, fazendo com que esse tentasse se soltar. Porém ela voltou a apertar a blusa e quando Inuyasha a encarou engoliu em seco. A garota estava com os olhos estreitos olhando desconfiados para ele – Pensa que eu não te conheço? – ela estreitou mais ainda os olhos. Inuyasha se perguntou se ela estaria conseguindo ver alguma coisa, já que os olhos estavam praticamente fechados – Você vai me responder, nem que eu tenha que obriga-lo a isso!

**-** Feh! E como você acha que vai me obrigar? O que uma humana fraca como você poderia fazer com um hanyou como eu, heim? – desafiou ele.

**-** Não me subestime, _senhor _Inuyasha – disse frizando bem o _senhor_ – Sou capaz de muita coisa que você não faz idéia. E se continuar me provocando, sou capaz de fazer coisas que você não imagina – disse falando na ponta do pé, com sua boca colada na orelha dele, o que o fez se arrepiar todo.

**-** E o que você é capaz de fazer... – disse Inuyasha com um ligeiro tom malicioso, o que passou despercebido por Kagome. A garota olhou para ele de forma provocante, o que fez o hanyou estremecer - Por exemplo – completou.

**-** Você não tem idéia, Inu-kun – disse mordendo a orelha do hanyou, enquanto botava a sua mão em cima da de Inuyasha, que se encontrava ainda em cima da maçaneta. Retirou delicadamente e fechou a porta. O empurrou lentamente sem que ele percebesse até encostar na porta atrás de si.

**-** O que pensa que está fazendo? – tentou parecer frio, mas sua voz o entregou, mostrando que estava adorando a aproximação dos corpos.

Os dois estavam com os corpos colados um no outro. Kagome passou os braços pelo pescoço de Inuyasha até envolvê-los, enquanto Inuyasha continuava estático, tentando resistir, mas aproveitando ao máximo o que aquela perigosa aproximação causava nele.

**-** Ah! Vai Inuyasha... Não tente se fazer de difícil... – disse a garota fazendo cada vez mais pressão em seus corpos – Eu sei que quer tanto quanto eu... – mordeu-lhe a base do pescoço – Você ainda tenta resistir?

**-** Kag... Kagome...? Você ta bem? – disse colocando uma mão na testa da garota e outra na sua – Bebeu? Ta com febre ou algo do tipo? – Kagome somente sorriu, pegando a mão de Inuyasha que estava em sua testa e levando para o vale de seus seios – Kag... Kagome?

**- **Hihihi! Você sabia que fica lindinho vermelhinho, assim? – Inuyasha se igualava a um pimentão agora – Não precisa ter vergonha. Eu sei que não sou a única que quer algo por aqui – sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo o hanyou ter mais uma crise de arrepios.

**-** K... Kag... Kagom... – ele mal podia formular uma única frase – Kagome... Você só pode estar bêbada... Só pode... E eu...

**-** Não quer fazer nada enquanto eu não tiver plena consciência dos meus atos? – ela completou. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando – Inuyasha, querido – Kagome riu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Você acha mesmo que estou bêbada? – ele afirmou com a cabeça – Só porque quem está seduzindo sou eu e não você? Acha que eu vou ser submissa por toda a vida, Inuyasha? – ele ia responder que não, mas a garota não o deixou se pronunciar – Se acha mesmo que estou bêbada, então veja se tem gosto de álcool na minha boca – e colou agressivamente seus lábios nos dele.

Inuyasha por um segundo ficou paralisado, mas logo tratou de corresponder ao beijo com fervor. Os dois não desgrudavam as bocas por um segundo sequer. Era como se necessitassem do contato para sobreviver, como se fossem só um e sua separação causasse a sua morte.

Inuyasha enlaçou a cintura de Kagome, com o objetivo de trazê-la mais para perto, enquanto que Kagome enlaçava o pescoço de Inuyasha, tentando não cair, já que suas pernas não agüentavam mais o seu peso, e também forçar Inuyasha a ficar com a boca cada vez mais grudada à sua.

Separaram-se quando o ar começou a faltar, mas não se soltaram. Estavam arfando enquanto se encaravam fixamente. Kagome foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

**-** En... Então...? – disse ainda arfando – Você ainda acha que estou bêbada?

**-** Claro que acho... – disse o hanyou se recuperando. Ao ver a cara revoltada de Kagome, completou – Mas não mais bêbada do que eu – disse sorrindo francamente, o que fez Kagome ruborizar – Porque você não me ama mais do que eu sou apaixonado por você – aumentou o sorriso enquanto falava – e pra eu estar apaixonado por você, só posso estar bêbado.

**-** Inu... Yasha... – Kagome agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Vo... Você está apaixonado por mim...?

**-** Pois é, né? É a vida... – disse limpando as lágrimas da garota – Você deve estar se perguntando como eu posso estar apaixonado uma garota irritante, teimosa, respondona, estressada e chata, não é? – a essa altura Kagome já estava com uma veia saltando na testa – Mas o que eu posso fazer? Aos meus olhos você é perfeita – disse passando a mão suavemente no rosto de Kagome. Esta já estava novamente com lágrimas nos olhos – Por isso que eu digo que estou bêbado por estar apaixonado por você. Mas ainda assim, eu não consigo anda expressar o que sinto... Apesar de tudo, ainda não consigo dizer as três palavras que disse somente para minha mãe... Eu queria que você me entendesse... Gostaria que continuasse a ter esse sentimento que você tem agora, mas que só esperasse até eu estar pronto para dizer o que realmente sinto e... – Kagome calou-o com dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

**-** Shh... Você não precisa ficar assim... Não se preocupe... Eu vou te esperar até você estar preparado para me dizer o que sente. Eu faço isso porque eu te amo e não quero te perder, Inuyasha... – a essa altura, Inuyasha estava de olhos arregalados, enquanto Kagome se aproximava cada vez mais – Mas enquanto você se prepara, nós podemos fazer outras coisas, não é?

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Kagome tocarem os seus. Correspondeu àquele beijo cheio de ternura e amor, que com o tempo, ele sabia que conseguiria ser capaz declarar.

--------dò.ób--------

**-** Mirokuuu...? – perguntou uma temerosa Sango – Você ta bem?

**-** Se eu to bem? – Miroku estava no momento segurando a bolsa de gelo que cobria seu enorme galo no meio da cabeça – Eu realmente gostaria de saber como o seu tamanco pegou na minha cara e fez um galo na minha cabeça!

**-** Hehe... Digamos que é a prática... – sorriu sem graça.

**-** Prática? Que prática? Que prática é essa que eu não sabia? – perguntou Miroku bravo – Eu quero saber, por isso pode começar a contar, Sango! Com quem você anda treinando?

**-** Cruzes, Miroku... Com ninguém! Eu só tenho que estar preparada para conviver com um pervertido que nem você! – respondeu virando de costas cruzando os braços.

**-** Sango... – Miroku a chamou num tom quase inaudível. A garota olhou para ele ainda com os braços cruzados – Você não me escapa – os olhos de Miroku brilharam perigosamente e um sorriso sádico apareceu no seu rosto, enquanto o tamanco de Sango era levantado com a sua mão.

**-** Mi... Miroku...? – a garota olhou assustada para ele – V... Vo... Você não faria... Isso, não é? Hehe... – sorriu sem graça, fazendo movimento com as mãos para que ele esquecesse – Esqueça o que aconteceu antes! Vamos dar um novo passo no nosso relacionamento e...

**-** O QUE? – com o espanto, Miroku deixou o tamanco cair. Mas antes de qualquer movimento de Sango, ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e olhou-a fixa e seriamente, o que assustou um pouco Sango – Sango... Então você finalmente... – o coração de Sango batia descompassado e ela não sabia a razão – Você finalmente resolveu que está preparada pra dormir comigo? – o rapaz perguntou isso com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Já Sango ficou escarlate. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. Deu graças a Deus por estarem em sua casa, já que assim poderia não ser acusada de homicídio.

**-** Mi... Mirokuuuuuuuuu! Eeeeuuu voooouuu teeee maaataaaaaaar! – a cara de Sango gelou Miroku por inteiro, e antes de ser assassinado, começou a correr como um louco, sendo perseguido por uma furiosa Sango – Miroku, seu desgraçado! Volte aqui e lute como um homem! Você não tem coragem pra me encarar não, é? Seu imbecil depravado!

--------dò.ób--------

Kouga caminhava pelas ruas olhando para o nada. Sua mente estava presa em outro lugar. Mais especificamente em Kagome. Como ela conseguia suportar aquele cachorro pulguento? Mas o mais importante: como foi que se conheceram? Kouga conhecia Kagome desde que eram crianças, desde que a vira pela primeira vez já se apaixonara por ela, mas eles ainda eram muito novos, então ele decidiu esperar até que fossem mais velhos para finalmente se declarar para ela. _"Talvez... Talvez eu tenha esperado demais..."._pensou, mas logo balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos _"Não... Ainda não é tarde! Kagome vai ser minha e não daquele cachorro desgraçado!"_ cerrou os punhos com força, dando meia volta indo em direção ao lugar de onde não deveria ter saído: o apartamento de Kagome.

--------dò.ób--------

Inuyasha e Kagome não paravam de se beijar. Seus corpos cada vez mais colavam um no outro. Seus beijos sedentos cada vez se tornavam mais profundos.

Inuyasha inverteu as posições, agora imprensando Kagome contra a parede, enquanto a beijava avidamente, explorando o corpo dela com suas mãos.

Kagome não tinha no momento nenhum pensamento racional, somente pensando nas sensações que sentia ao ter Inuyasha tão próximo de si. Parecia que tudo o que ela sempre quis era estar com ele, estar nos braços dele. E naquele momento ela percebeu que, mesmo sem conhecê-lo na época, procurava um Inuyasha em Naraku.

De repente, o momento mágico foi quebrado ao escutarem a porta do apartamento bater com força e uma voz se pronunciar.

**-** Kagome! – Kagome instantaneamente empurra Inuyasha, que fica confuso com a atitude da garota, apesar de saber que alguém estava ali. Ele olha para onde Kagome fixava o olhar e se sentiu tremer de tanta raiva.

**-** Lobo fedido! Por que voltou aqui? Veio atrapalhar, é? – disse o hanyou estalando os dedos – Já que tem tanta pressa de morrer eu vou realizar o seu desejo com prazer!

**-** Cara de cachorro! – Kouga permanecia estático – Você... – começou a contorcer o rosto mostrando toda a sua raiva – Como ousou? – disse rangendo os dentes, tentando em vão controlar seu ódio pelo hanyou – Como ousou tocar na Kagome com essas suas patas sujas, seu hanyou desgraçado! – disse partindo para cima do hanyou.

Este por sua vez, empurrou delicadamente Kagome para que esta não ficasse no meio da briga, correndo o perigo de se machucar, e se pôs à sua frente. Deu um sorriso debochado e se preparou para a luta.

**-** Hanyou desgraçado? Heh! Num sei por que, mas acho que já ouvi isso hoje... E quem me falou isso, fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas, que nem você vai sair daqui hoje! – desafiou Inuyasha. Isso só fez aumentar o ódio de Kouga por Inuyasha, que tentou acertar um soco no hanyou sem sucesso.

**-** Há! Pelo menos eu não vou estar batendo em alguém que nem ao menos sabe se defender! Vale mais a pena, além de ser muito mais divertido! – disse o youkai partindo para cima novamente.

**-** Vai engolir tudo o que disse, lobo fedido! – exclamou Inuyasha partindo para cima também.

Ambos, ao mesmo tempo, tentaram desferir um soco no seu adversário. Porém, com isso, as mãos se encontraram, fazendo com que seus punhos quase se quebrassem, mas nenhum dos dois reclamou da dor.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás tentando manter o equilíbrio com o choque dos punhos, mas Kouga aproveitou a brecha para acertar com força o estomago de Inuyasha com seu pé.

Kagome, que estava estática diante da cena, quando viu Inuyasha cuspir sangue devido ao forte chute, saiu de seu transe e foi em socorro de seu amado. Porém, ao chegar mais perto, o hanyou se pronunciou, com raiva em sua voz.

**-** Não chegue perto, Kagome! Essa briga é minha, e não vou deixar que interfira! – disse quando viu que a garota ia se aproximar.

**- **Na vou deixar você aqui brigando com o Kouga por um motivo tão idiota! – disse ainda se aproximando.

**-** Você não é idiota! – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota, o que a fez estremecer, parando de andar – Você não é um motivo idiota! Não perco meu tempo fazendo coisas inúteis! – o hanyou olhou para o youkai a sua frente - Se estou aqui brigando com esse imbecil é porque acho que você vale a pena! – a garota corou.

**-** Pare de falar essas coisas, cara de cachorro! Pare de se achar o melhor! – rosnou Kouga – Fale como alguém que está no chão perdendo a luta!

**-** Vou fazer você engolir o que disse, lobo fedido! – disse Inuyasha.

**-** Pois tente! – disse o lobo se posicionando.

Kagome fitou incrédula os dois homens que se encaravam com ódio no olhar. Viu Inuyasha se posicionar para começar novamente a briga e decidiu tomar alguma atitude.

**-** Parem agora! – disse autoritária – Não vou deixar vocês brigarem assim, sem mais nem menos! E mesmo que tivessem um bom motivo, eu não permitiria! Agora, parem com essa idiotice e... Hei! O que pensam que estão fazendo? Me solte!

Inuyasha levantou Kagome do chão enquanto Kouga abria a porta do quarto, tirando a chave da porta que estava do lado de dentro e encaixou-a do lado de fora. Inuyasha literalmente a jogou em cima da cama e, antes dela poder fazer qualquer movimento ou falar alguma coisa, ele saiu do quarto falando.

**-** Isso é pra você aprender a me ouvir quando eu digo algo pra você! – observou incrédula Inuyasha do lado de fora do quarto e Kouga fechando a porta consigo dentro.

**-** Seus retardados! –gritou Kagome de dentro, batendo freneticamente na porta, que constatou estar trancada –Me tirem daqui, seu imbecis! Retardados! Idiotas! Covardes! Grossos! Mesquinhos! Egoístas!

**-** Tem certeza que ela realmente gosta da gente? – perguntou Inuyasha enquanto ouvia a garota esmurrar a porta xingando-os sem piedade.

**- **Não tenho mais certeza de nada... – disse Kouga enquanto fitava a porta assustado – Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza... – Inuyasha olhou para o youkai – Ela me dá medo quando está irritada... – Inuyasha somente concordou com a cabeça, olhando para o mesmo lugar que o lobo.

**-** Bem. Deixe-a pra lá, agora – disse o hanyou fazendo pouco caso dos murros insistentes na porta e os gritos que falavam coisas do tipo 'Não vou deixar que vocês se matem no meu apartamento!' e outras coisas. Virou-se para o lobo com um olhar feroz e Kouga devolveu o olhar da mesma forma – Agora eu vou te matar, lobo sarnento!

**-** Tente – desafiou o lobo.

Os dois se posicionaram e logo avançaram um contra o outro.

--------dò.ób--------

**-** O que será que os pombinhos estão fazendo no apartamento, heim, Sango?

**-** Não quero saber...

**-** Nossa Sango... Você ta tão fria comigo ultimamente... Por que, heim?

**-** Não é da sua conta – respondeu a garota friamente.

**-** Nhaaaa... Vaai... Fala pra miiiim! – Miroku fez cara de pidão e junto as mãos. Sango olhou para o rapaz desconfiada e suspirou.

**-** Nada fora do normal... – disse ela.

**-** O que é normal, então? – perguntou Miroku curioso.

**-** Você é um idiota.

**-** Nani!

--------dò.ób--------

Kagome ouvia de dentro do quarto os sons da luta que estava sendo travada na sua sala. Os sons de socos sendo desferidos, de corpos batendo na parede e algumas vezes em alguns móveis, o som de dor de ambos...

**-** Já chega! – exclamou Kagome para si mesma – Se eles quiserem se matar, não estou nem aí, mas acabar com o meu apartamento já é outra coisa!

Os sons não diminuíam, pelo contrário. Parecia que a fúria dos dois homens só aumentava a cada golpe recebido. Kagome ficava cada vez mais furiosa. Tentando se controlar, respirou fundo e se afastou alguns passos da porta que a impedia de resolver a situação.

Inuyasha e Kouga só tiveram tempo de ouvir um barulho ensurdecedor antes de virarem o rosto e se depararem com a porta do quarto caída no chão totalmente quebrada e Kagome aparecer entre a poeira que tinha se formado com uma expressão no rosto que entregava sua necessidade de matar alguém.

O hanyou e o youkai ficaram de queixo caído, desde quando Kagome tinha tanta força? Mas no momento seguinte, não conseguiam pensar em mais nada a não ser salvar suas vidas, já que Kagome avançava em direção a eles.

Mas antes de acertar algum golpe neles, a garota parou, o que causou confusão nos dois homens, que se viraram para ela e o que viram não foi uma das melhores visões que tiveram na vida.

Kagome encarava a sala, ou o que restara dela, já que esta fora quase totalmente destruída. Os móveis caídos no chão, os objetos quebrados, o que incluía vasos, enfeites e todo o tipo de coisas. A garota virou para um determinado lugar como se temesse algo, e o que viu a fez arregalar os olhos.

O vaso de sua avó estava totalmente quebrado no chão.

Kagome se virou com a franja encobrindo seus olhos, mas nada disse. Se aproximou dos seres estáticos sentados na sua sala e os arrastou até a porta de saída segurando na gola da camisa de ambos e os jogou no meio do corredor.

**-** Fora.

**-** Nani? – perguntou Kouga.

**-** Fora!

**-** Mas... – insistiu ele.

**-** Sumam! E não ousem aparecer mais aqui! Antes que eu cometa um assassinato! – dizendo isso, bateu a porta com tanta força que fez com que as paredes tremessem.

Kouga e Inuyasha só conseguiam olhar para a porta com ar de abobados, enquanto continuavam caídos no chão.

--------dò.ób--------

**-** Sangozinha...

**-** Que foi, Miroku? – perguntou a garota sem muito interesse.

**-** To curioso...

**-** Curioso? – a garota levantou uma sobrancelha – Sobre o que? – perguntou desconfiada.

**-** A Kagome e o Inuyasha... Devem estar fazendo altas coisas, né? – disse o rapaz olhando para o nada.

**-** Hmpf... Só podia esperar isso mesmo de você, não é? – disse virando para frente enquanto cruzava os braços.

**-** Mas eu ainda to curioso... – indagou Miroku.

**- **Não me interessa o fato de você estar curioso, pois eu sei que é uma sem vergonhice mesmo... – deu de ombros, continuando a olhar para frente.

Miroku e Sango estavam sentados lado a lado na varanda da casa de Sango vendo o pôr do sol.

**- **Como será você? – ele perguntou de repente após alguns minutos de silêncio.

**-** Eu?

**-** É, você. Eu, robô.

**-** Essa foi horrível, Miroku... – disse a garota com uma careta.

**-** Concordo plenamente... – afirmou o rapaz.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

**-** O que tem eu? – Sango pergunta corada.

**-** Hã? – perguntou Miroku sem entender.

**-** Como serei eu em que? – perguntou novamente a garota corada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa e esperançosa de ouvir algo romântico do namorado.

**-** Ah! – exclamou ele pondo um dedo no queixo com uma cara pensativa.

**-** Então... – o coração da garota batia freneticamente, e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando o rapaz se pronunciou.

**-** Queria saber como é você na cama... – disse simplesmente. Se virou para a namorada com um sorriso que qualquer um poderia classificar como cara de pau, e completou, feliz – Vamos para o seu quarto, Sangozinha?

Quando olhou mais atentamente para o rosto de Sango, pôde ver os cabelos da garota levitando e uma aura mortal envolver a garota, enquanto seus olhos, que estavam cobertos pela franja, brilharam vermelhos. Miroku suou frio.

**-** Corra – a garota disse com uma voz gélida.

Sango não precisou falar duas vezes. Miroku já corria desesperadamente pelo apartamento com a garota perseguindo-o louca de raiva.

--------dò.ób--------

**-** Desgraçados! Malditos! – Kagome praguejava a mais de meia hora – Como tem coragem de fazer isso com a minha casa! Malditos! Sem noção! Imbecis! Retardados! Aaahh! Que raivaaa! Quem eles pensam que são? Grrrrr!

Kagome tentava inutilmente arrumar a sala de seu apartamento, porém toda vez que se levantava para olhar melhor o seu trabalho, percebia que ao invés de arrumar, cada vez bagunçava mais.

**-** Maldito Kouga! Maldito Inuyasha! – praguejava andando de um lado para o outro – Olha o que eles fizeram com o meu lindo apartamento... O vaso da vovó... Madiiitooooos! Da próxima vez que os encontrar vou fazer o que não fiz hoje! Vou matá-los! – gritou fechando o punho na frente da sua cara, como se tivesse certeza do que faria – Isso! – disse feliz socando o ar.

Mas não contava que o seu acesso de felicidade fosse gerar gritos das outras pessoas dos apartamentos vizinhos. Com uma gota na cabeça, decidiu que o melhor era ligar para Sango pedindo ajuda.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**_Nhaaaa... Sem saco pra falar nada... São 8:48 da noite e jah to caída de sono... nhaa_**

**_Bem.. Vo responder às reviews, tah?_**

**Ju-sng – **brigadaaa! Q bom q vc comentou! Me deixa mt feliz! E akilo foi uma declaração explicita! O inu eh um completo idiota na minha fic... To com ódio dele... Nhaa... Brincadeira... Num xega a tanto... Mas... Tamos aih, tah? Bjooooos!

**Samy Higurashi – **oi migaaa! Nossa... Uma dizendo q qm eh idiota eh o inu e vc dizendo q eh a kag XD minha nossa... Mas eu concordo com vc tbm... Qm dera q eu fosse ela... Nhaaa... Bom, pelo menos eu tenho certeza que vivo ateh acabar exa fic.. Nossa.. Minhas ameaças de morte soh vem aumentando... O q eu faço? Nhaaa... Sabe q a bazuca num eh má idéia? Huahauahaua bjooos miguxaaaa

**Mali Higurashi – **oii fofa! Pois eh.. Tah aih agora o cap 10! E qm nunca tah no MSN eh vc, sua coisa! XD bjoos

**Pamelokinha – **oiiii! Claro q dah pra perceber! Eu tento, mas nunk consigo fazer um T.T droga... O final foi um sacrificio pra fazer, q bom q valeu a pena n.n eu ainda naum sei c o nar eh um hanyou... Eh provável q naum... Mas no decorrer da fic a gent vê n.n e brigada! Com certeza eu preciso d ajuda! As pessoinhas com qm eu peço ajuda soh taum interessadas em ler, mas ajudar q eh bom, nada... Puff.. bjoos

**Nana-Paesleme – **hehe... Eu soh mah, num so? Mas axo q exe cap acabo com um final normal, neh? Sem akele desfecho d cap d novela da globo, neh? Rsrsrs bjooos

**Angel Jibrille – **oii! Pois eh.. Mas axo q ele fiko quietinho depois d ver o q a kag eh capaz, neh? Serah q o inu e o kou começaram uma briga na rua? Nhaaa.. Qm sabe? Huhuhu.. Abafa.. bjooos

**Lou fm – **oiii! Q bom q vc tah deixando uma review! To mt feliiiiz! Brigada! Mas o kouga vai ter uma participação ainda maior, pode esperar! Hehe! Soh naum vou fazer ele c apaixonar pela ayame pq eu naum gosto da loba... q nada, minina! Vc eh boa n.n na verdade, qlqr pessoa eh melhor q eu, mas ixo naum vem ao caso... bjoos

**Yukina Rhapsody – **olah! Pois eh.. Mas eu qria fazer ele apanhando mais, mas num deu.. E o TÃO esperado beijo tah aih, viu? hoho! Brigada fofa! Bjoooos

**Jaqueline – **olaaah! Kkkkk! Tah aki o cap 10! Espero q goste, viu? n.n bjoooos

**Bruninhah – **olaaaah! Rsrsrs vc me pegou... sabe o q eh... eu adoro fazer suspense... hohohoho! Mas agora terminei normalmente, neh? n.n nossa... q emoção, nunca recebi um elogio desses i.i brigadaaa! Bjooooos

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki – **oii! Eh... eu mandei a fic pra vc revisar, mas vc nem deu as caras... to xatiada... bom, brigada... eh ixo, bjoos

**Lori Nakamura –** oiii fofaa! Q nada, a kag tem uma voz d ferro! Vc viu o qnto ela gritou nesse cap tbm? Rsrsrs pois eh... eu tbm naum gosto do lobo... soh serve pra fazer ciúmes, e pretendo deixar ele sozinho no final, huhuhuhu, como sou mah! Bjooos

**Jéssy Helsing – **oiii! Brigadaa! Q bom q tah gostando! Bjoooos!

**Tamires – **oii! Bom, d certa forma deixou, neh? o inu ainda naum tah pronto pra dizer o q sente, e soh o q eu posso dizer eh q h por causa da ex-namorada dele n.n nhaaaa... a campainha d novo... rsrsrs na arrumação vo fazer a kag tirar ela, pode deixar bjoooos

**MitZrael Girl – **oiii! Concordo, porrada no narakuu! Destruição à campainhaa! Eh, neh? vc me conhece.. e viu o q acoteceu nexe cap? huhauahauahauaahua! Acertou em cheio! Atrapalhei os 2 d novo! Os meus casais saum tantos... mentira.. ms c eu disser, vo fikar traumatizada tbm como a rin-chan... num qro ixo naum.. bjoooos

**Mistuki Nakao –** yoshe no imouto-chaaann! Q saudade! Rsrsrs olha... num vo discutir ixo numa review, jah q o MSN existe pra ixo xD bem, escrevi? Satisfeita? Agora faça a sua! Bjooooooooooooos maninhaaa!.

_**Bem, bem... eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas me eskeci... o q era msm...?**_

_**Nossa... to com tanto sono q nem raciocinar to conseguindo... nhaaa..**_

_**Bem, vamos fikar nisso msm...**_

_**E mandem reviews, viu? n.n**_

_**Bjoooooos e bai bai!**_


	11. 11

_**Ohhh! Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara! E principalmente! To menos irritada com a história do meu pc! Viva eu!**_

**_Oh! Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero chamar atenção para um erro meu!_**

_**Bem... Acho que foi no cap. 8... Não, não... Foi no 9! Isso! Foi no cap. 9! Sabe, quando o Naraku desce do prédio da Kagome e conversa com a Kagura dentro do carro dele? Pois bem, NÃO é a Kagura. Ouviram bem? NÃO É A KAGURA (Hikari gritando com um megafone) Quem, na verdade, estava com ele era a Kikyou. KIKYOU, Só no caso de vocês dizerem que eu não avisei.**_

_**Então, recapitulando: KIKYOU, NÃO KAGURA. Tá, gente?**_

_**É que, eu estou tão acostumada da Kagura sempre acompanhar o Naraku nos planos sórdidos, que eu acabei me confundindo legal, e só reparei agora... u.u". Bem, detalhes, detalhes.**_

_**Agora, o momento que todos esperavam... (som de tambores)**_

_**VAMOS À FIC!**_

_

* * *

_

_Encontros Inesperados_

By _Hikari Nakao_

- Nossa! Eles fizeram a festa por aqui, heim?

Sango se encontrava parada na frente do apartamento de Kagome e mantinha uma cara de descrença enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Isso não é engraçado, Sango! Eles destruíram o meu apartamento!

- Ah! Mas fala sério! Qualquer mulher gostaria de estar no seu lugar agora! Olha só! Sendo motivo de uma briga entre Inuyasha e Kouga! Dois pedaços de mau caminho! Ou do inferno mesmo! – Sango ria enquanto ajudava a amiga a colher os pedaços maiores de madeira, que, aliás, foram um dia a mesa de Kagome, enquanto essa mantinha uma careta de desagrado na face.

- Sinceramente? Sim, eu me sinto lisonjeada por ser motivo de disputa entre eles dois. Quem não se sentiria? Mas eu ficaria feliz se essa disputa não envolvesse a destruição do meu apartamento ou os vasos da minha família! Olha só! – disse Kagome mostrando um caco de cerâmica branca – Era o vaso da vovó! A mamãe vai me matar!

- Calma, calma. Pra tudo se dá um jeito. Menos pra morte, é claro.

- Fico feliz que você tenha me lembrado disso. Então não vou precisar ficar me preocupando em ser assombrada por eles depois que eu matá-los.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Sem medidas extremas! Não é o fim do mundo! Sem contar na quantidade de mocréia que vai te perseguir quando descobrir que você matou os dois.

- Não é o fim do mundo, mas é o do meu apartamento! E que história é essa de que vão me perseguir? – Kagome olhava desconfiada para Sango enquanto esta se vira rapidamente para a amiga com total descrença.

- Fala sério, Kagome! Vai me dizer que não percebeu que o Inuyasha e o Kouga são lindos?

- Sango! Isso eu já reparei faz tempo! Mas eu quero saber que história é essa de 'descobrirem' a morte dos dois.

- Ah! Isso? Realmente, Kagome... Você não saber isso é algo espantoso... Me decepciona minha melhor amiga ser tão mal informada quanto você é...

- Deixa de conversa e me diz logo, Sango!

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Não me mate! – disse Sango levantando as mãos para cima, em sinal de rendição – Eu conto! Mas eu fico impressionada que você não saiba que o Inuyasha e o Kouga têm fã-clubes.

- O QUE? – Kagome se levantou de um pulo – O que você disse, Sango?

- Huhuhu! Ficou com medinho de roubarem seus pretendentes, é? – não pôde falar mais nada, pois levara um cascudo de Kagome – Ca-ham. Bem, como eu ia dizendo, os dois tem fã-clubes e, pelas minhas fontes, nenhum deles tem poucos membros não, viu?

- Sango, você poderia me explicar exatamente o que você quis dizer com isso? – Kagome tinha os olhos estreitados.

- Oras, Kagome! Mais explicado que isso só professora de jardim de infância!

- Não! Eu quero dizer sobre esse '_poucos_ membros'.

- Ah! – Sango deu um risinho sem graça – Eu disse poucos membros, é? Tem alguma coisa errada com isso? – a garota suou frio com o olhar de poucos amigos de Kagome.

- Me explique. Agora – a voz da garota não permitia discussões.

- Sabe o que é? É que, pelo que eu sei, num é só garota que tem nos fã-clubes não...

O grito de Kagome pôde ser ouvido num raio de 10 km, sem contar as janelas quebradas pela vibração da voz incrédula da garota, assustando um velhinho que se encontrava sentado no vaso sanitário por aproximadamente 30 minutos aparentemente cochilando, já que saia baba de sua boca, enquanto sua esposa batia desesperadamente na porta, pensando que este se encontrava morto detalhes, detalhes...

- Quer me deixar surda, sua louca! – gritou Sango com as mãos tampando os ouvidos – Se quiser, me avisa antes pra tentar te impedir!

- Ai, meu Deus! – Kagome estava com uma expressão horrorizada na face, antes de se virar subitamente para Sango e agarrá-la pelos ombros – Me diz, Sango! Essas suas fontes dizem que o fã-clube só tem membros aqui de Tókio, não é?

- Aff! Como é que eu vou saber disso, Kagome?

- Use as suas fontes! Sua imprestável! – disse a morena dando um cascudo na cabeça da amiga e carregando-a em direção à porta – E só volte aqui com a ficha completa de todos os membros desses fã-clubes! Ouviu bem?

Dizendo isso, Kagome jogou Sango para fora do apartamento e bateu a porta, sem nem ligar para os protestos dos vizinhos.

- Mas que droga, viu? – disse Sango enquanto massageava a cabeça, ainda caída no chão – Ela não precisava me tratar assim pra eu conseguir a lista – se levantou e começou a andar – Mas, afinal, por que ela quer tanto essa porcaria de lista?

--------dò.ób--------

- Maldição!

Algumas pessoas se afastaram quando ouviram o grito repentino de um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, que caminhava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça com uma expressão emburrada e irritada no rosto.

"_Mas por que diabos a Kagome ficou tão irritada?_" Inuyasha por incrível que pareça, sou obrigada a dizer, continuava a se questionar do por que da dona do apartamento o qual saíra a menos de meia hora ficara tão zangada, porém flashes do estado que se encontrava o apartamento quando foi expulso o fez ficar com uma gota na cabeça e suspirar, conformado.

- É... Desta vez ela teve razão...

E seguiu para sua casa e, já que estava profundamente entediado, ligaria para Miroku para irritá-lo um pouco.

É. Faria isso.

--------dò.ób--------

- Porcaria!

Ao mesmo tempo, indo na direção contrária, outro rapaz chutava uma lata na rua e acidentalmente acabou acertando a cabeça de uma velhinha, que acabou caindo em cima de uma criança que se jogou para o lado caindo levando junto o homem que estava ao seu lado, que estava, no exato momento, se esbarrando com outro homem, devido à rua movimentada, e acabou levando ao chão ambos. Porém, acabaram levando acidentalmente um senhor que acabou largando a bengala que segurava com o susto, fazendo esta parar com um baque na cara de uma mulher que passava ali no exato momento.

Resumindo, foi um caos.

Porém o rapaz que chutara a lata não parecia muito preocupado com isso, já que continuava mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

"_Por que logo agora que Kagome está livre, esse cara de cachorro apareceu? Não é justo. Eu amo a Kagome desde a primeira vez que a vi. Não é justo que um qualquer a tome para si e me deixe sozinho. Eu a mereço mais do que qualquer um! Eu a amo mais que qualquer um! Eu vou conquistá-la. Eu vou conseguir ter o amor da Kagome!_" pensando isso, pulou entre as pessoas que estavam caídas no meio da rua e se dirigia à sua casa, onde poderia pensar com mais tranqüilidade.

--------dò.ób--------

- Ai meu Deus! Que não seja verdade o que estou pensando!

Já haviam se passado três horas desde que tinha posto Sango para fora e ela ainda não havia dado sinal de vida!

- Que droga! Eu disse pra ela voltar aqui quando tivesse conseguido a lista! E não pra sumir do mapa e me deixar nervosa!

Desde que Sango saíra, Kagome andava de um lado ao outro do banheiro, onde ela podia andar livremente, já que este não tinha sofrido quase nenhum dano. Porém o pequeno problema era que o cômodo era demasiado apertado, fazendo com que a morena ficasse ainda mais nervosa.

Parou subitamente quando ouviu a campainha de sua casa tocar. Ela tinha que admitir que, apesar de odiar com todas as suas forças o objeto, às vezes ele tinha sua utilidade.

Correu o mais rápido que podia, caindo pelo menos quatro vezes no caminho entre o banheiro e a sala até conseguir abrir a porta e olhar esperançosa para o ser que se encontrava atrás dela. Ficou branca ao perceber quem era.

- KAGOME-CHAAAAANNN! Há quanto tempo, fofaaa! – não teve tempo de responder, já que dois braços se envolveram em seu pescoço e a apertaram tanto que ficou vermelha com a falta de ar.

- Maninho, deixa a K-chan respirar. Não quer que ela morra, não é? Pelo menos aproveite um pouco o reencontro antes de cometer assassinato.

- Humpf! Não estou te ouvindo, seu bobo! – disse o primeiro desfazendo o 'abraço' e cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos – Eu ainda estou irritado com você!

- Sei, sei... Acredito – o segundo zombou. Os dois visitantes pareciam ter se esquecido da garota parada na porta que ainda tentava regular a sua respiração devido ao abraço. Porém, quando conseguiu se recuperar, olhou incrédula para os dois.

- Jakotsu? Bankotsu? – Jakotsu afirmava alegremente, enquanto Bankotsu apenas revirava os olhos murmurando um "_Não me diga?_". A garota abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha – PRIMINHOOOOOOS! QUE SAUDADEEEESS!

- É VERDADEEE! – Jakotsu se empolgou com a alegria da garota e os dois se abraçaram saudosamente, enquanto o rapaz com longas tranças atrás deles revirava novamente os olhos com a cena.

- Bah! Que sentimentalismo barato! – Empurrou delicadamente o corpo da prima ao lado, de olhos fechados enquanto entrava no apartamento – Dá licença, que eu quero descansar. A viagem foi muito cansativa e eu to todo quebrado.

- Esper... – Kagome não pôde terminar a frase, pois no momento em que Bankotsu passou por ela, tropeçou nos 'entulhos' espalhado pelo chão, dando com a cara direto no chão.

- MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA! – Bankotsu gritou ao ver o estado do apartamento da prima. Jakotsu se virou para a morena, que no momento suava frio.

- Kagome-chan! O que está acontecendo aqui? O que foi que eu perdi? – Kagome olhou para o afeminado primo e sorriu sem graça com uma gota na cabeça.

- Hehe! Vocês não querem se sentar no que sobrou do sofá pra eu explicar pra vocês? – disse indicando com a mão o sofá com um braço quebrado e o estofado totalmente cortado pelo que pareciam ser garras.

- Kagome-chan! Você teve algum problema com cachorros, aqui? – Kagome sorriu com a mesma gota na cabeça.

- Bem, digamos que foi algo assim...

E começou a relatar o que aconteceu.

--------dò.ób--------

Bankotsu mantinha a expressão incrédula no rosto enquanto Jakotsu parecia que ia enfartar de tanto rir. Kagome precisava ajudá-lo servindo de apoio para o primo não cair devido às gargalhadas compulsivas detalhe relevante da autora: ele estava sentado...

- Filhos da mãe! – Bankotsu se levantou cerrando os punhos e olhando para Kagome com raiva contida – Quem eles pensam que são? Mal você se livra de um imbecil e já arranja dois!

- Muahauahauahauahauahaua! Gome-chan! Você é demais! Nunca vi nada assim! Muahauahaua! – Jakotsu se contorcia de tanto rir.

- Pare de se divertir com isso, Jakotsu! Isso é sério! – o irmão mais velho desviou o olhar do mais novo e voltou-se para Kagome, apontando o dedo acusadoramente – E você, mocinha, não vai passar nem mais um minuto aqui dentro! Aliás, nem sei como consegui me concentrar na sua explicação com o caos que está aqui dentro! Parece que o bombardeio dos Estados Unidos não foi no Iraque, e sim aqui! Vamos pra minha casa!

- O... O que? – Kagome petrificou.

- Issaaaaa! Kotsu-kun fez algo que preste! – Jakotsu pulava feliz no sofá;

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Vem, Gome-chan! Vamos arrumar as coisas que ainda servem pra alguma coisa aqui. – Kagome, que estava sendo puxada pelo primo mais novo, conseguiu apenas balbuciar.

- E... Eu já arrumei... Ia para um hotel e...

- Mas nem pensar! – Jakotsu deu um estridente berro – Você vai morar com a gente. Né, Kotsu-kun? – Bankotsu revirou os olhos entediado com toda a cena.

- Sim, sim... Ela vai. E não se atreva a recusar – Bankotsu deu um olhar acusador para a prima antes de fechá-los cruzando os braços e completar – Você vai queira ou não – seu tom de voz não permitia discussões.

- Uhuuu! Mandou ver! Deu uma de machão agora, heim, maninho? – uma veia saltou na cabeça de Bankotsu.

- Cala a boca, Jakotsu!

--------dò.ób--------

- UAU! – Kagome exclamou ao sair de dentro do táxi, onde instantes antes estava dentro assistindo outra discussão de seus primos.

A garota estava em frente à casa dos primos encarando boquiaberta a residência. Ou seria melhor classificar de outra forma?

- MANSÃO! – a garota exclamou novamente. A residência à sua frente tinha um imenso jardim de frente, com uma fonte no meio do lugar e árvores de diversos tipos estavam espalhadas organizadamente pelo local. A casa tinha três andares e era de estilo grego . 'Tudo reformado pelo gosto de Jakotsu' Bankotsu tinha falado, e Kagome não tinha dúvidas quando a isso, ainda mais quando reparou que a escultura no meio da fonte tinha forma de um homem nu despejando água de um jarro para cair dentro do lago.

Segundos após a sua avaliação pela casa, avistou alguns empregados elegantemente uniformizados caminhando rapidamente em direção a eles e, ao chegarem, ajudarem a levar as malas (todas as oito) para dentro da casa.

- Hihihi! Não exagera, Gome-chan. Até porque essa casa é bem menor do que a que nós tínhamos nos Estados Unidos, né Kotsu-kun? – respondeu alegremente Jakotsu.

- Hum – foi o único som que recebeu como resposta, mas o homem afeminado apenas ignorou.

- Você ia adorar morar com a gente lá, Gome-chan! Era só sair de casa que você topava com o fofo do Brad Pitt, às vezes com o gato do Tom Cruise ou aquela ameba nojenta da Britney Spears! – Jakotsu fez uma careta – Eu nunca gostei dela, mas ela passou dos limites quando me insultou! Ah! – deu um gritinho e foi andando em direção ao portão da mansão ainda xingando a cantora. Bankotsu se aproximou e cochichou no ouvido da prima.

- Eles discutiram por causa da cor da unha da Britney. Ela ficou irritada e o xingou de bichinha mal-amada – Kagome não pôde evitar uma risada – E ele retrucou falando que ela era uma vadia siliconizada e bronzeada artificialmente – outra risada – Aí eles não se seguraram e caíram no chão. O Jakotsu saiu de lá com todas as unhas quebradas e a Britney sem um tufo enorme de cabelo. Ouvi dizer que ela teve que usar peruca pra disfarçar – Kagome não agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

- Muahuahauahauaha! Eu queria ter visto a cena! Hahahaha! Só podia ser o Kotsu-chan! Né, Kotsu-kun? – Bankotsu fez uma careta.

- Você ainda não perdeu essa mania? Sabe que eu odeio quando me chama assim. Podem muito bem me confundir com o meu irmão – viu a prima começar a andar com um sorriso maroto no rosto, antes de falar.

- E por que você acha que eu falo? – começou a gargalhar novamente quando o primo atrás de si começou a andar xingando-a de tudo quanto era nome.

--------dò.ób--------

- Cadê a Kagome, droga? – Sango ligava para o celular da amiga pela milésima vez e, pela milésima vez, dava fora de área – Onde foi que ela se meteu? Logo agora que eu consegui a lista...

Já haviam se passado quatro horas desde que Sango fora expulsa da casa de Kagome e, após algumas ameaças, conseguiu a lista completa de todos os membros dos fã-clubes dos dois rapazes apaixonados por Kagome.

- Por que ela estava tão desesperada atrás dessa lista? Até parece que ela estava com medo de alguém fazer parte deles... Mas, vou te contar! Olha os nomes das pessoas! Pinky... Acho que alguém teve overdose de 'Pinky e Cérebro' quando era mais novo... Ricardina... Não vou nem comentar... Isso é nome de japonês mesmo? Jakotsu... Isso é nome de homem ou mulher? Meu Deus... cada coisa que a gente faz por uma amiga, viu?

- Deu pra falar sozinha agora, Sango? – a garota deu um pulo para frente com a voz baixa que ouvira atrás de si. Virou rapidamente e constatou, com um suspiro, ser Inuyasha.

- Ah, é só você, Inuyasha? – o hanyou levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim 'só você'? Quer dizer que eu sou um qualquer, é? Tá esperando alguém por acaso?- Sango revirou os olhos.

- Cala a boca, Inuyasha. Eu só me assuste porque, caso você não tenha percebido, são quase oito horas da noite, eu estou eu uma rua sozinha ligando pra alguém do celular. Quem você esperava que eu achasse que fosse? – Inuyasha novamente levantou uma sobrancelha e, com as mãos nos bolsos dando de ombros, disse fazendo pouco caso.

- O sorveteiro? – Sango olhou com ódio para o hanyou – Tá bom, tá bom. Parei. Mas... – Tinha uma expressão agora que mostrava sua curiosidade – Pra quem você está ligando? E o que são esses papéis na sua mão?

Sango imediatamente tirou os papéis do alcance da vista de Inuyasha colocando-os dentro de sua bolsa e começava a andar pela rua mais tranqüila.

- Nada que seja do seu interesse, mas estava tentando ligar pra Kagome – o hanyou a parou segurando o braço que apertava uma alça da bolsa, fazendo-a se virar para ele.

- Como não é do meu interesse? É óbvio que a Kagome me interessa. E por que não está conseguindo falar com ela?

- Opa! Calma aí, cachorrão! – o hanyou rugiu com o apelido, o que fez Sango rir discretamente – Primeiro você destrói a casa dela e agora vem com essa preocupação toda? Você por acaso tem idéia do que fez? – a garota disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ora! Claro que tenho! Eu dei uma surra no lobo. – Sango deu um tapa na cabeça de Inuyasha – Ei! Por que fez isso? – perguntou passando uma mão em cima do lugar dolorido.

- Por causa da 'surra' que você deu no 'lobo', Kagome vai ter que se mudar – o hanyou arregalou os olhos – Isso mesmo, senhor eu-sou-demais-por-dar-uma-surra-no-lobo-e-conquistar-a-Kagome – disse Sango sarcástica – Você realmente não viu como deixou o apartamento dela, não foi? – o rapaz negou – Pois bem. Aquilo está num estado tão caótico que não posso nem descrever. Mas posso adiantar que a sala, a cozinha, o banheiro, parte do quarto e até o quarto de empregadas estão inabitáveis. Tá tudo destruído. Parece que o apartamento está no meio de uma demolição! – Inuyasha empalideceu.

- E... Eu não tinha percebido...

- É claro que não percebeu! Estava muito ocupado dando uma surra no Kouga pra notar os estragos que faziam no apartamento dela, não é? – Sango estava com uma mão na cintura e a outra apontava o dedo acusadoramente para Inuyasha – Agora, por causa da estupidez e dos ciúmes sem limites de vocês dois, Kagome agora vai ter que se mudar porque nem pisar no chão ela consegue mais. E adivinha por que! Porque ela nem consegue mais vê-lo! De tanta poeira, entulho que vocês foram deixando pra trás enquanto se batiam! – o hanyou tinha agora uma gota na cabeça enquanto ouvia a garota falar meio inclinado para trás por causa do dedo da amiga praticamente tocar a sua face. E também por ela estar gritando tão alto.

- Ca... Calma Sango. Tudo bem. Eu vou resolver isso mas, por favor, fale mais baixo, sim? – a garota olhou em volta e viu que algumas casas abriam as janelas e pessoas curiosas se debruçavam nelas para conseguirem ver a suposta briga de casal que acontecia àquela hora da noite. Sango enrubesceu.

- Er... Desculpe... E VOCÊS! VÃO CUIDAR DAS SUAS VIDAS! SEUS FOFOQUEIROS DESOCUPADOS! – rapidamente, todas as janelas se fecharam e um silêncio mórbido preencheu o local, causando uma nova gota em Inuyasha.

- Bem... Você vai pra casa? – Sango, ao se recuperar, afirmou – Você mora pra lá, não é? – Inuyasha apontou para a sua esquerda e Sango novamente confirmou – Eu também. Vamos indo juntos. Eu te acompanho.

- Valeu, cachorrão – gargalhou quando ouviu um grunhido alto.

--------dò.ób--------

Na manhã seguinte...

- GOME-CHAAAAAAANN! – a porta do quarto se abriu num rompante e Jakotsu apareceu por ela esbanjando felicidade.

Já Kagome, ao ouvir o grito estridente do primo, caiu da cama onde segundos antes dormia e foi de cara no chão.

- Ué? Gome-chan ainda estava dormindo? – Jakotsu tinha um dedo na boca e um ponto de interrogação na cabeça enquanto se agachava ao lado de Kagome, que tinha uma mão na cara ainda se recuperando da colisão.

- Itaaai... – gemeu a garota, em seguida olhando para o primo, formando simultaneamente uma veia em sua cabeça – Jakotsu... Pode me explicar o porquê de você ter me acordado a essa hora da manhã? E, de quebra, me atrapalhar na melhor parte do meu sonho?

- Hihihi... – Jakotsu tentava segurar a risada, mas era difícil.

- O que foi? – a garota não tinha acordado com o pé esquerdo, e sim fora acordada e caído com lado esquerdo. Por essa razão, não estava com o melhor dos humores. Sem contar a dor de cabeça que o grito repentino de Jakotsu e a queda tinham lhe causado.

- Sabe, Gome-chan... – começou Jakotsu – Eu não sei se te pergunto com o que você estava sonhando ou que horas são.

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando conseguiu processar as palavras do primo e olhou para o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, onde se encontrava relógio digital. As órbitas de seus olhos ficaram reduzidas a pontos azuis quando viu que horas eram. Lembrou-se vagamente de uma coisa: era segunda-feira, não?

- A MINHA FACULDADE! – deu um salto e começou a correr que nem uma louca pelo quarto, parando por alguns milésimos de segundo em frente ao closet para pegar uma roupa qualquer e foi para o banheiro que tinha no quarto. Deu um sorriso sádico ao ouvir o primo resmungando algo enquanto massageava seus ouvidos "_Fufufufu... Sofra o que eu sofri, priminho. Mas não se preocupe, porque vai haver outra vez. Essa não valeu por que... Bem, porque você estava acordado. Fufufufu..._" pensava Kagome enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro e literalmente se jogava para dentro do boxe e tomava um banho.

Desligou o chuveiro exatamente sete minutos depois "_Nunca tomei um banho tão rápido em toda a minha vida..._". Secou e vestiu-se tão rápido que não conseguiu nem ver a cor das roupas. Abriu a porta abotoando o último botão da blusa falando rápido para o primo.

- Jakotsu! Rápido! Fala para o Kotsu-kun que eu não vou almoçar aqui e chegar por volta de uma quatro da tarde e... – perdeu a fala ao observar o primo de roupas extravagantes colocar o relógio em cima do criado mudo novamente. Ele virou seu olhar para ela para em seguida fechá-los enquanto dava um sorriso despreocupado.

- Sabe o que é, Gome-chan? Eu atrasei um pouquinho o relógio pra ver como você se vestia com pressa e, devo dizer que você está reprovada! – abriu os olhos olhando a prima de cima a baixo. Ela estava com uma camiseta quadriculada em diferentes tons de azul e uma saia florida. Torceu o rosto. Realmente, sua intuição estava certa quando previu que a garota não tinha muitas opções de vestimenta. Observou, enquanto ajudava Kagome a arrumar as coisas na noite anterior, que o guarda roupa da prima era escasso e não tinha nenhuma peça que fosse digna do lindo corpo de sua priminha. Suspirou. Ah, se tivesse um corpo daqueles...

Kagome continuava muda olhando fixamente para o despertador. Como assim? Ela não tinha visto que o relógio marcava sete horas a pouco menos de quinze minutos? Então, COMO ASSIM ERAM ONZE E QUINZE?

- Já... Jakotsu... – Kagome apontava para o relógio discretamente tremendo enquanto sua franja cobria seus olhos – A ho... Hora... A fa... Faculdade... Meu... Trabalho... – a garota balbuciava ainda tremendo, contendo a vontade de cometer um assassinato.

- Ah! Tudo bem com o seu trabalho! – Jakotsu exclamou alegre – Eu vi que você tinha separado ele ontem e tomei a liberdade de pedir que um dos nossos empregados fosse entregar pra você!

A garota encarou-o incrédula. Como assim? Estava salva da megera da professora? Sua vida estava poupada? E ela tinha PERDIDO A AULA?

- Jakotsu... Me diga um único motivo para que eu não te estrangule agora mesmo. E, por favor, que ele seja bom, porque se for idiota, a morte vai ser ainda mais lenta.

- Ora! Você acha que eu ia te fazer perder uma aula na sua preciosa faculdade por qualquer bobeira? – Jakotsu botou as mãos na cintura fitando a prima indignado. Sentiu uma gota formar-se em sua cabeça quando Kagome falou em alto e bom som um '_Acho_' – Er... Bem, como eu ia dizendo – recuperou a compostura – Nós vamos fazer uma coisa que a muito tempo já deveria ter sido feita! – Kagome o olhou pendendo uma cabeça para um lado e com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça – Nós vamos às compras! – disse feliz dando um soquinho no ar.

A única coisa que Kagome pode fazer, foi deixar-se ser arrastada de volta para o closet ouvindo o primo murmurar um '_Mas, primeiro, vamos ver o que vamos fazer você vestir para chegarmos lá. Teria vergonha se andasse do seu lado com você vestida assim_'.

Com uma gota na cabeça, a garota provou um pouco do que estava por vir quando foi obrigada a experimentar por uma hora a roupa que usaria apenas para sair.

"_Esse vai ser um looongo dia..._" pensou, enquanto se trocava pela vigésima vez.

--------dò.ób--------

Inuyasha andava apressadamente pela rua com a intenção de chegar o mais rápido possível até a casa da garota de cabelos negros azulados a fim de saber se a mesma já havia voltado para lá, já que, por conta de sua luta contra o lobo, o telefone ficara inutilizável.

O hanyou estava cada vez mais preocupado. A garota simplesmente sumira e não dera nenhum sinal de vida aparentemente desde o dia anterior à tarde, quando Sango dissera que tinha saído de lá.

Porém, não podia descrever ao certo o pressentimento que tinha no momento. Era como se não devesse estar ali, naquela rua, naquele momento. Algo na sua mente o avisava para se afastar o mais rápido possível dali e voltar para a segurança da sua casa. Mas, para Inuyasha, a segurança de Kagome era mais importante.

E ele nunca se arrependeu tanto de algo na sua vida quanto momentos depois daquele pensamento, quando estancou no meio da rua, olhando fixamente para uma mulher de cabelos negros que saia de um carro onde um homem já de idade, mas aparentemente com muito dinheiro estava.

Quando o carro partiu, a mulher se virou e começou a andar em direção ao seu apartamento, que ficava a algumas quadras à frente. Porém, sentiu um olhar em cima de si e se virou,arregalando os olhos, ao deparar-se com os tão conhecidos olhos dourados de seu antigo namorado.

- I... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, que estava tão estático quanto ela com o repentino reencontro, só conseguiu, depois de piscar os olhos para voltar a raciocinar, suspirar e, preparando-se para a longa conversa que teria, murmurar rouco.

- Kagura...

* * *

**_Snif... _(limpando uma lágrima com um lenço)**

_**Eu consegui... Eu realmente consegui... **_

**_Obrigada por todos os leitores por me apoiarem naquele momento tão difícil de depressão pós-perda-de-todos-os-capítulos-das-minhas-fics principalmente você, Natsumi-chan, minha priminha fofa, que levantou meu astral fazendo, junto comigo, as suas fics... Isso ajudou muito! n.n_**

**(de repente, Hikari, que estava em pé no meio do nada, vê luzes apontando diretamente para ela. Quando se acostuma com a luz e consegue distinguir as coisas, se vê no meio de um palco, onde é ovacionada por vários leitores que estão sentados em lugares bem confortáveis à sua frente. Deveriam estar confortáveis demais, concluiu Hikari, ao perceber que sua mãe se encontrava dormindo logo na primeira fila "Não vou nem comentar..." **

**Alguns segundos depois, Sesshoumaru aparece e lhe estende um buquê de crisântemos uma das flores que mais gosto! n.n de diversas cores e começa a falar em um microfone que tinha sabe-se lá de onde aparecido.**

**- Agora vamos começar com a entregar do prêmio anual de lerdeza para postar fics. Nakao Hikari ganhou disparado de todas as outras autoras, por isso, idolatrem a mais nova lerda do ano!**

**Hikari agradece e, depois de muita enrolação, vai embora feliz da vida, por ter conseguido pelo menos um prêmio na vida, menos que tenha sido por sua lerdeza.**

**Fim)**

_**Bem... Eu acho que consegui surpreender pelo menos um pouco vocês...**_

_**Pensaram que o Inu estava falando com a Kikyou, é? Fufufufu... Se enganaram!**_

_**Na verdade, essa era uma das poucas idéias fixas que eu tinham em mente quando comecei a fazer essa fic. **_

_**Sim, seus palpites estão certos, eu, desde o início, não tenho nenhum roteiro para a fic! Estou fazendo aleatoriamente, de acordo com o pedido mais pedido isso foi estranho... mas não deixo de dizer que também depende muito se eu vou gostar ou não.**_

_**Por exemplo... Podem espernear que eu não vou pôr a Rin com o Sesshoumaru nem morta. Na minha opinião, ele e o Inu pertencem exclusivamente à Kagome. Ou ela fica com um e nem sinal do outro ficar com outra, ou nada feito.**_

_**Pensando nisso, devo dizer que esses dias me bateu uma vontade de tirar o Inu da jogada e fazer a Kagome se apaixonar pelo Sesshoumaru... **_

_**Mas, como eu disse, depende também do que vocês querem... Por isso não vou fazer nada se não me disserem suas opiniões... tá?**_

**_Olha só... eu acabei de botar aparelho... Diga-se de passagem, esse troço tá doendo horrores. Por isso... posso pedir pra responder as reviews por e-mail? Onegai... To lotada de dever pra fazer... Espero que me desculpem..._**

_**Então é isso, pessoal!**_

_**Kissus e bai bai!**_


End file.
